Vacaciones y Crímenes en Hawaii
by TessMc
Summary: Completa - Sumario dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: ****Vacaciones y crímenes en Hawaii**

**Argumento: Ella era una especialista forense de la Interpol. Estaba en Hawaii por vacaciones, y sólo por vacaciones. Pero encontrarse con un crimen en medio de una playa, era algo que además de poco probable, podía sucederle a cualquiera, ¿Verdad? Lo que realmente no esperaba, sin embargo, era encontrarse trabajando codo a codo con el equipo Five-0 en el caso más importante de su carrera. Ni tener que develar secretos de su pasado. Ni enamorarse. Eso definitivamente estaba fuera de sus expectativas. **

**En capítulos posteriores, CROSSOVER CON NCIS. Sip, Ziva David estará de visita.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece (maldita sea!)**

**Es mi primer FanFic, así que los reviews son más que bienvenidos =) **

**Espero que disfruten leyendo la historia, tanto como yo disfruto escribirla.**

**Tess.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Estas prometían ser las mejores vacaciones que había tenido en su vida. Nessa suspiró con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cómo el cálido sol de Hawaii le acariciaba el rostro. Hacía exactamente 46 horas que había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Honolulu, junto a lo que parecían cientos de personas extasiadas por llegar al paraíso, que incluía en el menú: sol, calor, comida y surf. Descanso… vaya si lo necesitaba. Hacía 6 años que trabajaba sin parar, sin siquiera un fin de semana libre. La aterraba un poco la idea de tener tres semanas por delante sin nada para ocupar su mente, sin tener que pensar en pistas, en evidencias, en testigos, en nuevos crímenes.

Se recostó en una lona de playa dispuesta a vaciar su mente, a broncearse y a relajarse con el sonido de las olas. En los próximos días iba a encomendarse a la tarea de buscar a alguien que le enseñe a surfear… eso sí que sería divertido. Siempre le gustaron los deportes de equipo, desde pequeña. Todavía recordaba la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas al ingresar a jugar un partido de handball, la confianza mutua entre las jugadoras, en jugar por diversión. Claro, eso había sido en su niñez y adolescencia, antes de irse a estudiar a la universidad. Luego se mudó con tanta frecuencia que llegar a la comunión que requerían esos deportes fue imposible. Así se dedicó a la natación, a escalar, a correr, y por supuesto, a aprender defensa personal. Ella venía de un pueblo pequeño enclavado en las montañas, con inviernos en los que nevaba y veranos en los que salía a recorrer las montañas, los bosques y los lagos. Añoraba su hogar, podría haber ido a pasar las vacaciones allí. Su familia sin duda la hubiera acogido con los brazos abiertos, y su madre la cuidaría como una niña pequeña otra vez. Pero necesitaba hacer este viaje sola. Era tiempo de comenzar a juntar los pedazos en los que había quedado destruida 3 años atrás.

El sol comenzaba a picar, señal de que necesitaba una zambullida en el mar. Se sentó por un momento y disfrutó de la vista de las demás personas que compartían la playa con ella esa tarde. Había muchas familias con niños pequeños jugando en la arena, adolescentes y adultos en plan de surf. Eran una imagen perfecta. A veces le sorprendía la inocencia con la que vivían la mayoría de las personas. Ella se sumergía en las cloacas del mundo para hacer su trabajo, pero bueno… alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿verdad?

De repente, algo le llamó la atención en su vista periférica. Un hombre salía corriendo de los bosques que estaban detrás de la playa, a unos 20 metros a su derecha. Se sujetaba el estómago en señal de un profundo dolor y se inclinaba hacia adelante. Nessa lo miró atentamente, mientras se paraba y se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo. Una mancha roja oscura se extendía en la camisa hawaiiana del tipo, haciendo evidente que estaba herido, mientras caía de rodillas en la arena. Ella cogió su bolso y corrió hasta alcanzarlo, con la arena quemándole los pies.

_Hey, tranquilo_ – le dijo _– Recuéstate y respira profundo, estoy llamando a una ambulancia_.- Mientras tomaba el celular y marcaba el 911, le abrió la camisa y encontró que el desconocido había sido apuñalado dos veces en el tórax. Estaba sangrando mucho.

_Emergencias, ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarle_? – _Si, hay un hombre herido en la playa de Waikiki, fue apuñalado. Necesito una ambulancia rápido, no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar._ – Su voz era firme mientras detallaba las heridas a la operadora. El hombre parecía local, con el rostro típico de los nativos de la isla. Sus ojos entrenados comenzaron a captar detalles. Un tatuaje que tenía en el pectoral derecho lo identificaba como un alto miembro de una banda organizada. Rusa. Maldita sea, no los rusos otra vez.

_¿Quién lo hizo_? _¿Puedes decirme?_ – Le preguntó calmadamente al hombre. Éste farfulló algo en el idioma local, que ella no entendió. El tipo tosió, atragantándose con sangre, señal de que los pulmones estaban comprometidos, y un minuto después se quedó completamente inmóvil. Nessa le chequeó el pulso, pero ya no estaba. Se había ido. Comenzó a hacerle RCP y lo hizo durante 10 minutos, pero no hubo respuesta.

Una multitud se había congregado a su alrededor mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta cuando se sentó sobre sus tobillos. –_A la mierda las vacaciones_- pensó, mientras sacaba la placa de su bolso.

_Vanessa Colb, INTERPOL_ – dijo en voz alta– _Den un paso atrás, o varios, y despejen el área, ahora!_

Mencionar la palabra INTERPOL siempre tenía un efecto extraño en la gente, pensó. Todos la miraban ahora de manera diferente, como si estuvieran viendo a una Jane Bond en bikini. Por supuesto, nada podía compararse a los capullos de la CIA en Estados Unidos o el Mossad, pero había que agradecer a las películas, por hacer que una placa y un nombre lograran que una escena del crimen sea despejada, hecho que ella sabía apreciar de sobremanera, muchas gracias.

Mientras mantenía a la multitud alejada, escuchó las sirenas de una ambulancia y la policía de Honolulu.

_Oficial Kalua_ - Se presentó ante ella un policía, y luego de mirar el cuerpo tendido en la arena, le pidió que le explicara qué había sucedido.

_Vanessa Colb, INTERPOL. Tenemos una víctima apuñalada dos veces en el tórax hace aproximadamente 20 minutos. ¿Quién es el encargado de la investigación?_

El hombre se comunicó por radio con su superior, y después de un intercambio de palabras, le dijo: _- El equipo Five-0 va a encargarse del caso. Están por llegar. Me dijeron que espere aquí por favor.-_

Como si ella fuera a irse a algún lado.

Cinco minutos después llegaron en un Chevy plateado, y de él se apartaron dos hombres. El primero de ellos era un rubio con un peinado que le hizo arquear las cejas internamente, y el segundo era… era… wow… era ese tipo de hombres que a cualquier mujer le produce problemas severos de taticardia y respiración. Nessa sacudió su cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente – _Vuelve al trabajo, pareces una adolescente, focaliza, focaliza, focaliza_ – Mientras los veía venir, discutiendo sobre algo, el moreno la miró directo a los ojos. Unos ojos azules que decían que ese hombre no era alguien con se podía joder. Una sola palabra quedó en su cabeza: _problemas_.

_Teniente comandante Steve Mgarrett, Five-0_ – dijo él con voz grave cuando la alcanzaron mientras le mostraba su placa _– y éste con corbata aquí es el detective Danny Williams._-

_Señora _– dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.

_Doctora Vanessa Colb, INTERPOL_- dijo Nessa mientras evaluaba a ambos hombres - ¿_Ustedes están a cargo de la investigación?_- McGarrett se cruzó de brazos, ciñó las cejas… y si, el interrogatorio había comenzado.

_Si señora. ¿Puedo preguntar qué está haciendo una agente de la INTERPOL involucrada en la investigación de un asesinato en Hawaii?_

A Nessa comenzó a desagradarle el tono de mando que McGarrett estaba usando. Era un Militar, y de los duros. _Hasta ahí tu encanto, dulzura _– pensó- Ella ya tenía suficiente con hombres a los que les gustaba dar órdenes; después de todo, estaba de vacaciones… ella no buscaba problemas, los problemas solían encontrarla a ella.

_Primero que nada, Sr. McGarrett, no soy un agente de la INTERPOL_ – dijo ella con voz exasperada, ante lo que ambos hombres se miraron entre sí y volvieron la vista a ella con expresión confundida – _Soy la jefa del departamento forense de la INTERPOL, nunca dije que fuera una agente. Segundo, estoy en Hawaii porque estoy de vacaciones. Tercero, no estoy involucrada en ninguna investigación aquí, simplemente estas cosas… me suceden._

Ambos hombres la escrutaron atentamente, y sus expresiones claramente decían que no le creían una sola palabra.

_Déjeme ver si entiendo_- dijo Williams – _Usted simplemente tropezó con un asesinato en medio de sus vacaciones, y dijo: Oh, Ok! Voy a hacerme cargo! Se presentó ante todos como agente de INTERPOL y tomó el mando… Como una buena chica, por la bondad de su corazón._

Estaba claro que no le creían ni una sola palabra. La cooperación entre agencias era siempre un dolor en el culo.

_Ok. Vamos por partes. No estoy en el medio de mis vacaciones, sólo comenzándolas. Jamás dije que fuera una agente de la INTERPOL, sólo dije: INTERPOL, hasta aquí, no dije nada que sea incorrecto; si la gente entendió mal, es su problema. Y por último, detective Williams, no me hice cargo de su escena del crimen... ¡simplemente evité que toda esta multitud la contaminara! Cosa por la que deberían estarme agradecidos, por cierto_.- Nessa estaba enfadándose, y a una velocidad de vértigo. Sólo quería irse de allí y tomar una cerveza fría y re-comenzar sus merecidas vacaciones.

Dos agentes más, ella suponía que también pertenecían a Five-0 habían llegado y estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación. A la chica se le tensaron los labios, obviamente conteniendo la risa.

_Señora Colb, empecemos de nuevo, ok? Necesito saber que ha pasado. ¿Qué sucedió aquí?_ – dijo Steve.

_Necesitamos, ambos_- dijo Danny mirando a su compañero – _¿Trabajamos juntos o no? ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!… ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí._

McGarret revoleó los ojos y replicó: - _Necesitamos saber que sucedió_.- Volviéndose a su compañero le dijo:- _¿Estas contento ahora?_

_Si, muchas gracias. Continúe, por favor_.

Nessa los miraba interactuar pensando que en circunstancias normales hubiera disfrutado del roce entre estos dos y se hubiera reído. Se notaba a la distancia que les gustaba tomarse el pelo por cualquier cosa y discutir. Pero ya estaba cansada y sólo pensaba en irse.

_La víctima salió del bosque exactamente allí_ – dijo interrumpiéndolos, mientras señalaba con el dedo- _a las 15.46 hora local. Se sujetaba el pecho y estaba sangrando profusamente por dos heridas causadas por un objeto penetrante en la parte superior del tórax. Por la ubicación de las heridas, una infligió daños en el pulmón izquierdo y probablemente desgarró la arteria. Llamé a emergencias a las 15.48 y estaba muerto para las 15.51 hs. Le practiqué RCP pero no hubo respuesta._ – Ella respiró hondo y dijo – _El arma homicida es un cuchillo de la serie K-Bar y presumiblemente está en ése bosque ahí detrás, a no más de 5 o 7 minutos a paso ligero. La víctima es un miembro de alto rango de la mafia rusa._

Danny levantó las cejas y dijo: - _Oh, genial, caso resuelto. Podemos irnos todos a casa ahora_. _Vámonos ahora._ – El sarcasmo estaba de moda, evidentemente.- _Y usted sabe todo esto porque… _

_Porque es mi trabajo Sr. Williams, es lo que hago, soy genetista forense, ¿de acuerdo? Me pagan por encontrar evidencias y entender cómo se comete un crimen.-_ Nessa ya estaba exasperada – _Trabajé en un caso en Rusia hace tres semanas, justamente con estos tipos, de ahí que reconozco el tatuaje._ – Ella apostaría el resto de sus vacaciones a que podía encontrar el arma homicida en unos minutos en el bosque ¿era una selva? En la selva de allí atrás – _¿Necesitan algo más, o puedo irme ya?_ – les preguntó a ambos.

_Bueno, doctora, necesitaríamos una declaración firmada, y puede usted largarse de aquí.- _Sancionó McGarrett.

Vaya con la gratitud en estos días.

Mientras el equipo procesaba el cuerpo y las casi inexistentes evidencias de algo más -¿qué podía haber peor que una escena de crimen en medio de la arena?- Ella escribió lo sucedido y adjuntó sus datos, según lo requerido, en caso de que necesitaran encontrarla para una nueva declaración. Cuando terminó, se puso unos pantalones cortos de jean y una remera encima de la bikini y se dispuso a juntar sus cosas. Se quedó parada unos momentos, tirando de una cuerda mentalmente, entre quedarse a ayudar o irse finalmente hacerle juicio a una buena cerveza fría. Maldito sentido del deber, pensó. La dorada bebida tendría que esperar.

Decidida, contempló unos segundos al equipo. Eran buenos, había que admitirlo. Los cuatro parecían perfectamente coordinados en sus tareas y lucían muy eficientes. Se dirigió a McGarrett por ser el jefe.

-_¿Teniente? Escuche, si lo desean, puedo ayudarlos a encontrar el arma homicida… présteme a alguno de sus oficiales, y no tardaré demasiado, se lo prometo._

-_Doctora…_ –_Nessa, por favor_ – lo interrumpió ella – _Nessa_, se corrigió él - _¿cómo sabe usted dónde está el cuchillo? A no ser, claro, que esté usted implicada en algo de esto._

Ahh, simplemente perfecto. Ahora era sospechosa.

_Pues resulta que a esto me dedico, Sr. McGarrett_. – Este tipo verdaderamente la tenía por los nervios – _Apuesto lo que quiera a que puedo encontrar ese cuchillo en unos 15 minutos._ - Bueno, pensó ella, tal vez eso era exagerar un poco, pero no iba a retroceder ahora. – _A no ser, claro, que prefiera usted seguir perdiendo el tiempo_.- Nessa le dedicó su mejor sonrisa sarcástica, ésa que de adolescente practicaba frente al espejo.

Ella hacía su trabajo condenadamente bien, muchas gracias. Ése era su trabajo, encontrar pistas en escenas de crímenes que ya estaban frías alrededor del mundo. Ella era la última chance de encontrar una nueva vía en la investigación en la mayoría de los casos. Tenía la capacidad para aislarse del mundo y ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de un criminal, y encontraba detalles que nadie más veía.

Steve no parecía muy convencido, pero pareció aceptar que no perdían nada al aceptar ayuda de ella, aunque no le gustara un céntimo. - _Pues si es así, ¿Podría usted guiarnos al arma homicida?_ – Ok, parecía que él había practicado esa sonrisa por más tiempo que ella - _No tiene 15 minutos. Tiene usted 10._

Ella podría haber rechazado la orden. Podría. Pero era su trabajo, y lo llevaba incorporado. Un hombre había muerto, santos cielos, sea de la mafia o no. Iba a acabar antes con este asunto lo antes posible. No tenía nada que ver con que ahora quería demostrarle a este idiota que de verdad era buena en su trabajo. Nada. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Lanzándole una mirada que esperaba le indicara lo que pensaba de él, se encaminó a la selva. Los cuatro miembros del Five-0 la siguieron.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Steve y Danny habían tenido un muy muy mal día. Uno de ésos en los que uno realmente desearía haberse quedado en la cama, haciendo nada. Había comenzado con una llamada de la HPD a las 4 de la madrugada, informándoles del asesinato del embajador de Rusia. Había sido ejecutado de manera profesional. Todas las pistas en la investigación los habían llevado a puntos muertos, aunque todavía tenían esperanzas de que los analistas del laboratorio hallaran algo que pudiera ponerlos en la vía correcta. Steve estaba agotado a estas alturas, igual que Chin, Kono y Danno. Todos estaban irascibles y frustrados. Y Danno de mal humor era algo que Steve no disfrutaba.

Ahora caminaba detrás de Nessa, dirigiéndose a la selva. No confiaba para nada en ella. Tal como decía Chin, las casualidades tomaban demasiado trabajo para planearlas. Era hermosa, eso había que destacarlo. Era casi tan alta como él, lo que hacía que sus piernas parecieran interminables, estaba en muy buena forma – el genio que había inventado las bikinis tenía su eterno agradecimiento, por cierto- pero con curvas que delataban su origen latino. Tenía además un acento muy curioso, denotando que no era americana. Tenía un pelo que parecía rebelado contra toda autoridad, largo hasta la cintura, con ondas y de un color que le hizo recordar a chocolate derretido. Con una sonrisa, pensó que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. Sabía que la había tratado con rudeza, pero estaba de un mal humor apreciable.

La observó detenerse y analizar el suelo. Él tenía mucha experiencia en realizar rastreos en terrenos, después de todo, su trabajo lo requería. Sabía que el mismo podría encontrar las pistas que le llevaran al lugar donde el ruso había sido apuñalado, pero prefería saber qué se traía ella entre manos. Ella siguió avanzando lentamente, observando la vegetación y las huellas en el sendero. En un momento, se detuvo, inclinó la cabeza y dibujó con los dedos unas marcas en el suelo. Se dio vuelta enfrentándolos y dijo:

_El asesino es hombre, pesa aproximadamente unos 75 kilos. Es diestro, además_.- Nessa escrutó con la mirada a los tres hombres que estaban tras ella y señaló a Chin.- _¿Por favor, podría usted ponerse en ésta posición?_

Chin se adelantó y ella lo acomodó de la forma que lo quería, con una pierna por delante de la otra. – _Ok, necesito un cuchillo. Teniente, ¿supongo que tiene usted uno?_

Steve recluctamente le cedió su cuchillo y ella se lo dio a Chin. – _Aguarde un segundo, por favor_- le dijo con una gran sonrisa. A continuación se acostó en el suelo y se puso a observar las copas de los árboles que los cubrían.

Danny miró a Steve con una expresión que decía claramente que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. - _¿Qué?_- dijo él, adelantándose al ataque que venía venir- _No es que tengamos más pistas que seguir, y cómo a ti te gusta decir, necesitamos evidencias Danno._

Danny estaba por replicar, cuando Nessa se levantó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía muy complacida consigo misma. – _Ok, McGarrett, necesito el láser de su pistola_.

_¿Está usted loca? No voy a darle mi pistola. Ya le di mi cuchillo._

Ella lo miró con una expresión que le decía que era un estúpido de máxima categoría, pero suspiró profundo y le dijo:- _Ok, no suelte la pistola, pero prenda el láser y yo le indicaré dónde dirigirlo._ _¿Puede hacer eso?_

– _De acuerdo, pero sepa que está descargada_.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Nessa se rió de él, literalmente. Nadie se reía de él –excepto Danny, claro-. Ella se colocó de espaldas a él y se posicionó de manera tal que quedó envuelta en sus brazos. Tomó la mano que sostenía la pistola entre las suyas y apuntó a una rama que estaba unos 10 metros por encima de sus cabezas y dijo:- _Allí, por favor, Señor Chin. Sin mover los pies, arroje el cuchillo hacia ese punto._

Steve no se encontraba bien. Los pulmones le estaban fallando por alguna razón. No había suficiente aire disponible. El pulso se le había disparado y sentía mucho calor. Su cuerpo estaba actuando de manera extraña, teniendo a esta beldad pegada a su cuerpo. Apenas notó que Kono intercambiaba unas palabras con Nessa, en donde pretendía entender qué estaban haciendo. La novata era como una esponja, absorbía conocimientos a una velocidad sorprendente. Si se descuidaban, iba a pedirle a la "señorita-INTERPOL" clases de rastreo.

_Pues mira, justo donde Chin tiene sus pies, las huellas eran más profundas en la punta de los pies, lo que indica que el sujeto se inclinó con fuerza por algún motivo. Supongo que para arrojar el arma y deshacerse de la evidencia rápidamente. Mira el punto que estoy señalando. Hay tres hojas rotas recientemente, lo que indica que lo que sea que fue arrojado, pasó en esa dirección. Si seguimos la trayectoria, vamos a encontrarlo._

Chin arrojó el cuchillo en la dirección que le habían pedido, y ella se despegó de su cuerpo. Maldita sea, se había sentido condenadamente bien. Avanzaron lentamente, haciéndose lugar entre toda la maraña de arbustos, árboles y enredaderas hacia donde su K-bar había caído. Ella lo cogió y miró a su alrededor por un minuto. Soltó una carcajada y les señaló otro cuchillo, a un metro de distancia de donde había cogido el primero.

-_Aquí está_- Chocó puños con Kono, en señal de victoria, mientras Chin recogía el cuchillo en cuestión. La novata había cambiado de bando.

- _De acuerdo, es buena_- dijo Danny. Steve ya lo sabía.

Tras agradecerle, se dirigieron de vuelta a la playa. Nessa y Kono hablaron durante unos minutos, y luego se despidieron. Tras decirles adiós, la doctora se subió a un auto de alquiler y se fue. Steve tenía el extraño presentimiento de que la volverían a ver. Sólo esperaba que eso implicara otra vez el sentirla contra su cuerpo, y nada que ver con el caso en el que estaban.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Esto no era nada fácil. Nessa le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Kono, quién se había ofrecido alegremente a enseñarle a surfear. Claro, este acuerdo también imponía la cláusula de que ella le enseñara a Kono algunos trucos para analizar evidencias en terreno. Había aceptado porque la joven le caía bien. Aprendía con rapidez y nunca se quejaba del trabajo duro. Iba a ser muy buena en un futuro. Su equipo tenía suerte de tenerla.

Habían pasado dos días desde lo acontecido en la playa. Era sábado y Kono tenía el día libre. Sabiendo que estaba sacrificando un sábado para que una "haole" pudiera subirse a una tabla de surf, Nessa le sonrió y por enésima vez, volvió a la imposible tarea de mantenerse en pié sobre un pedazo de madera que estaba decidida a derribarla. Sería más fácil montar un toro, en comparación.

Cansadas, hambrientas y con unos cuantos moretones – en realidad no veía ni uno solo en Kono, pero vamos… ¡debía tener al menos alguno!- salieron del agua y se dirigieron a un bar frecuentado por locales y turistas por igual a cenar y tomar unas cuantas cervezas para relajarse. Habían pasado un día genial. Un perfecto día de vacaciones. Ya se consideraban amigas, tenían caracteres muy compatibles y ambas reían con facilidad. Pidieron una pizza –Nessa exigió que fuera sin piña- y charlaron alegremente durante toda la cena.

_Bueno, y dime… ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe ahora?_- Le preguntó a Kono, mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.

_Estaba pensando en que podríamos mirar algunas fotos de crímenes en los que estamos estancados, a ver si tu puedes encontrar nuevas pistas_. – dijo la joven, con la vista enfocada en la playa.

_Mmmm… ¿tu jefe está de acuerdo con eso? Porque no le caigo muy bien. Creo que me arrancaría la cabeza… y a ti también, de yapa. Esa evidencia es confidencial. Puede pensar que estoy metiéndome en asuntos que no son de mi jurisdicción, en lo que yo estaría de acuerdo. Aprecio mi cabeza en su lugar, muchas gracias_.

_No, no lo sabe. Pero necesito aprender. Y si podemos avanzar en alguno de esos casos, valdría la pena. Mañana es domingo. Nadie va a la oficina los domingos, salvo que estemos trabajando en algún caso de alta prioridad. Nadie tiene que saberlo._

Nessa atrapó la mirada de ansiedad de Kono y se lo pensó por un momento. Si McGarrett la agarraba _in fraganti_ estaría en problemas. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no era temor lo que le producía esa sensación. Era recordar lo que había hecho con él en un sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Se había despertado sudada, temblorosa y necesitada en medio de la madrugada, esperando encontrarlo a su lado, y le había sido imposible volver a dormirse. Hacía años que no tenía esa reacción por ningún hombre. Tres años, para ser exacta. Eso volvía al teniente alguien muy peligroso para su salud mental. ¿Pero qué era la vida sin un poco de riesgo incluido? Algo muy aburrido.

_De acuerdo_.

**H50**

Al día siguiente, Kono la pasó a buscar por la puerta del hotel en el que se hospedaba, y se dirigieron al cuartel de Five-0.

_¿Estás segura de que tenemos vía libre?_ – Nessa se sentía ansiosa. No quería toparse cara a cara con McGarrett, porque no podría mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse. El muy estúpido había vuelto a visitarla en sueños y por segunda vez, no habían hablado demasiado. Aunque sí habían usado la boca. Mucho.

_Positivo._ _Segurísima_.- Kono la miró con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca – _Aunque te gustaría verlo de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

_No sé de qué estás hablando. Ni idea. ¿Ver a quién?- _Dijo Nessa con su mejor expresión de inocente clavada en el rostro. Inocente sonrojada, pero inocente al fin.

_Ajhá –_ Fue toda la respuesta.

Una vez dentro, Nessa examinó el lugar. Tenían unos juguetes de alta tecnología. El lugar no era nada parecido a las estaciones de policía que conocía. Tenía clase.

-_De acuerdo, manos a la obra entonces_.

Kono comenzó a mostrarle fotografías y evidencias de un caso que ya tenía unos meses de antigüedad. Había un violador que había perpetrado crímenes a cinco jóvenes, la última hacía dos semanas. Nessa analizó las fotografías, análisis de ADN y el modus operandi del sujeto. Le mostró a la joven ciertas cosas que habían pasado por alto.

A continuación pasaron a otro caso, esta vez una serie de robos cometidos a estaciones militares de la Isla. Luego a otro, un asesinato de un capo de la droga de Honolulu.

Estuvieron analizando fotografías y archivos hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Cansada pero satisfecha, Kono había tomado nota de todo. La chica era intuitiva por naturaleza. Nessa se halló disfrutando de su compañía mientras resolvían enigmas y armaban los rompecabezas con las piezas disponibles. Era lo que le gustaba de su trabajo: nada de rutina. Cada caso era único y muy diferente a los demás.

El domingo había sido apacible. Ni señal del demonio que la perseguía en sueños.

Las dos salieron de allí contentas. Kono tenía nuevas pistas para avanzar en los casos, y había aprendido mucho. El cómo iba a hacer para presentarles las nuevas evidencias a sus compañeros de equipo sin que sospecharan de nada, era un enigma para Nessa, pero esperaba que la joven se las apañara.

Kono hizo de guía turística para ella, le mostró puntos de interés y algunas playas de O'ahu que parecían sacadas del paraíso. Le contó leyendas locales y le enseñó algunas palabras. Y si, en Hawaii, la piña estaba en todos lados.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**H50**

-.-

… **5 días después…**

-.-

Steve estaba detrás del volante del Camaro, como siempre. Estaba atardeciendo sobre Oahu, y los colores se mezclaban en el cielo, luciendo como una gran acuarela.

-_Es decir, por Dios…_ - Iba diciendo el detective - _Gracias al cielo que hoy es viernes. No podría soportar otro día más de esta maldita semana. Espero que la gobernadora se olvide de tu número de teléfono por dos días, Steven, porque de otra manera lo voy a arrojar al océano Pacífico. Juro que lo voy a destrozar. _

-_Bueno, no puedes decir que fue una semana aburrida, Danno._

_-¿Una semana aburrida? ¡¿Una semana aburrida? ¡Me dispararon cuatro veces! ¡Cuatro veces, McGarrett! Kono fue de encubierta dos veces. Chin no durmió más de cinco horas en tres días, y por cierto, nosotros tampoco, por si no lo recuerdas. Si hoy se le ocurre a otro maldito delincuente salir a respirar siquiera en esta isla, voy a tomármelo muy mal. Muy mal._

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Steve, él fue a darse un baño mientras Danny preparaba algo para cenar, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su compañero sobre lo desabastecida que estaba su alacena y de que ni siquiera él, que era "tan" buen cocinero, podía hacer algo decente con lo que había. En realidad a ninguno le importaba qué iban a comer, sólo necesitaban relajarse.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, se dirigió al patio, donde Danny ya estaba sentado en una silla playera, totalmente cómodo con una cerveza en la mano y un hot dog en la otra.

-_No hay como una cena nutritiva y una cerveza para un viernes por la noche_ – dijo el detective con una mueca, cuando lo vio venir.

-_¿Y ésto es lo que demuestra lo buen cocinero que eres? Hasta Grace podría haber cocinado un hot dog ¿Sabes lo que ella te diría si te viera comiendo esta porquería?-_ Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, Steve cogió uno y empezó a comerlo. En realidad, pensó mientras lo saboreaba, no estaba tan mal. No es que jamás fuera a admitirlo.

-_Bueno, no es que vaya a enterarse. Y voy a comer saludablemente el fin de semana entero, porque va a estar vigilándome, así que voy a redimirme_ – Dijo Danny sonriendo. No podía hablar de su niña sin que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

_-¿Tienes a Gracie este fin de semana?- _Steve se acomodó en la otra silla y abrió una cerveza.

-_Sí, mañana tengo que buscarla de la casa de Rachel. Quiere aprender a surfear... Maldito agujero del inferno infestado con piñas. Esto no se le ocurriría en Jersey. En Jersey aprendería ballet, donde no hay tiburones amenazando con, tu sabes, comérsela._

-_Pídele ayuda a Kono, no creo que tenga problemas. Le encantan los niños._

-_Mh… no lo sé_

_-¿Por qué?_

-_Creo que tiene novio. Chin no lo sabe tampoco, porque se lo pregunté ayer. Pero últimamente no aparece cuando nos juntamos a tomar algo después de cerrar un caso, y cada vez que habla por teléfono, se aleja para hablar en privado. Supongo que…_

Danny se quedó en silencio de repente, mientras seguía gesticulando con las manos.

_-¿Qué?-_ Preguntó Steve – _Pensé que las baterías que alimentaban tus cuerdas vocales no se terminaban jamás, pero pensándolo bien, si no se acababan esta semana, no se acababan nunca. Es decir, Danno, tienes que admitir que…_

- _Espera, espera, espera_ – Lo interrumpió el detective, negando con la cabeza – _¿Nada de lo que pasó esta semana te ha molestado? _

_- Todo lo que pasó esta semana me molestó. No hubo idiota al que tuviéramos que detener y no se haya puesto a correr ¿Por qué siempre corren? También me dispararon, y mucho. _

_- No, no, no... los casos que cerramos esta semana Steve.. ¿Qué tienen todos en común?_

Steve lo miraba con cara de desconcierto – _No, no lo sé, Danno, ¿qué tienen en común?_

_-¡Todos estaban congelados! ¡No habíamos podido avanzar en ninguno de ellos por semanas! ¿No te parece, señor inteligencia naval, demasiada casualidad que tuviéramos nuevas evidencias para todos ellos en la misma semana?_

-_No, no me parece raro Danny, ¡somos buenos!_

_-¡Steven! Trabaja aquí conmigo un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Dime ¿Quién consiguió cada nueva información? ¿Cada nueva pista que seguimos? ¿Eh?_

-_Bueno, fue… K… fue Kono_ – Un relámpago de alarma recorrió la espina dorsal del comandante, poniéndolo en alerta instantánea. No, no podía ser, no había manera…

_-¡Kono! ¿Y a quién conocimos la semana pasada, eh?_

Ambos se miraron mutuamente en silencio durante unos segundos.

-_Mierda_- Dijo Steve.

-_Si… _ – Le contestó Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Nessa salió del ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, impaciente por llegar a su habitación y poder librarse de los stilettos que le estaban destrozando los pies. Era más de medianoche, y Kono acababa de dejarla fuera del hotel, después de haber bailado varias horas seguidas. Definitivamente, danzar el hula hula estaba más allá de sus capacidades físicas. Nessa sonrió al recordar sus pobres intentos, de los que su amiga se había reído descaradamente –S_i hubieran tocado salsa, la historia sería otra _– Se confortó a sí misma. Llevaba puesto un vestido que se había comprado hacía años en París, de color plateado y sin espalda; y si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, diría que era descaradamente corto para lo que normalmente usaba, pero la noche lo merecía.

Haciendo malabarismos, sacó la tarjeta magnética de su cartera y la insertó en la puerta, mientras empujaba con la cadera para abrirla. Antes inclusive de prender la luz, se concentró en sacarse los Manolo Blahnik de los pies, y cuando por fin lo logró, lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio. Se recostó contra la pared y comenzó a buscar el interruptor de la luz cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Había un aroma que no había estado allí antes. Perfume. Masculino.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, sacó de su cartera la Beretta y cuando la tuvo en mano se sintió un poco más segura. Si había alguien dentro, estaba segurísima que ya se había enterado de su llegada, así que encendió la luz.

Unos ojos azules estaban perforándola desde la pared opuesta, y un arma la estaba apuntando.

-_McGarrett. ¿Cómo está yendo tu fin de semana? ¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer un sábado por la noche? Digo, tu vida tiene que ser muy aburrida._

-_Suelta el arma ahora_

_-No voy a soltarla_

_-¡Suelta el arma! No voy a repetírtelo_

_- ¿Crees que soy estúpida? No voy a soltarla si tu no lo haces_

_-Ok, ¿a la de tres?_

_-¿A la de tres? ¿Me estás jodiendo? _

_-Ya me funcionó antes. Si, a la de tres… uno… dos… tres!_

Ambos bajaron sus armas muy lentamente, pero sin soltarlas.

_-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?_- Preguntó Nessa, en tono exigente.

-_Voy a hacerte una pregunta, una pregunta, ¿Entiendes? y espero que me contestes con la verdad, porque de otra manera me voy a cabrear, y mucho. ¿Quién eres?_

Parecía que el comandante estaba hablando en serio. Eso, o era muy buen actor. Nessa se tomó unos segundos para evaluar rápidamente la situación. Era obvio que él había enterado de que ella estaba ayudando a Kono, pero su amiga no lo sabía, o le hubiera dicho algo… después de todo, su trasero también estaba en juego. Todo esto no podía deberse a eso ¿O sí? ¿Qué otra opción quedaba? Se había asegurado de que su identidad soportara un escáner de cualquiera que quisiera meter las narices. La información que Steve tenía era la que ella quería dar.

-_Ya te di esa información el otro día, Steven_ – Se felicitó a si misma por el tono calmado de su voz, aunque estaba temblando por dentro.

-_Deja de jugar conmigo. Dime quién eres. Ahora_.- Su voz tenía el tono de un latigazo, y ante alguien menos entrenado, hubiera tenido el mismo efecto.

-_No te estoy entendiendo. Ya te dije quién soy._

-_Vanessa Colb. Nacida en España. 31 años. Graduada en genética forense a los 22 años. PhD en ciencias forenses en la universidad de Cambridge. Reclutada por la Interpol a los 24 años. Recibió ascensos periódicos, hasta llegar a ser jefa del departamento. Una hoja impecable._

Esa era la información que ella había dejado disponible. Así que McGarrett la había estado investigando. Bueno, si fuera porque quería corroborar quién había estado metiendo las narices en algunos de sus casos, comprendía que hubiera investigado sus antecedentes. ¿Pero por qué demonios no creía lo que leía?

-_Sí, muchas gracias por recitarme mi currículum, Steven, pero realmente no era necesario. Ya me lo conozco de memoria, ¿sabes?_

Nessa decidió que él no iba a matarla, así que bien podría ponerse cómoda para lo que veía que iba a ser una larga discusión. Se sentó en el único sofá del lugar, y subió las piernas, asegurándose que todavía guardaba el recato. Quería averiguar lo que él sabía (o sospechaba), pero tenía que demostrarle que no la ponía nerviosa… lo cual era un decir, claro. Se puso deliberadamente en una posición vulnerable, lejos de su arma, dispuesta a mostrarle que podían tener una conversación civilizada.

_-¿Cuál es tu problema? Es tarde, quiero darme un baño e irme a dormir. Además creo que me debes una explicación por haber entrado en mi habitación y apuntarme con un arma, ¿no te parece?_

-_Todo lo que está en tu historial es una completa mierda. Cuando me enteré de que estuviste metiéndote con mis casos, se me ocurrió buscar tus antecedentes. Oh casualidad! No hay ningún manifiesto de pasajeros ni de vuelos, ni de cruceros en el que estés registrada, así que o bien llegaste nadando o ingresaste con un nombre diferente_ – Un 1,88 metros de puro hombre se le acercaron, y dos manos se apoyaron en los apoyabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada, encerrándola. Steve acercó su cara a la de ella y la miró directo a los ojos, mientras Nessa estaba teniendo un paro respiratorio, y su corazón saltaba desbocado. _- ¿El coche que alquilaste? A nombre de Stephanie Would, cuya supuesta dirección es un hotel de mala muerte a 8 kilómetros de aquí, pero a la que nadie ha visto jamás. Guardas el auto a 5 manzanas de aquí_. – Steve acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella, tanto que ella hubiera podido besarlo sin esfuerzo. Si lo deseara, claro. Cosa que no era así. Para nada. - _¿Ésta habitación? Está a nombre de Mía Levan. ¿Y el arma? Sólo alguien con mucho entrenamiento sostiene un arma de ésa manera. Y finalmente, tu acento no es de España, porque estuve allí y definitivamente, no es el acento correcto. _

Estaba en problemas. En lo único que Nessa podía pensar, era en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de él, y en que sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia.

-_Voy a preguntártelo una vez más. ¿Quién eres?_

-_Vanessa Colb. Ya te lo dije_.

Él la miró unos segundos más sin decir nada, luego inspiró hondo, como si a él también le estuviera costando respirar.

-_Ok, tú lo quisiste princesa_.

Steve se movió rápidamente, y se enderezó. Pero de alguna manera se llevó un brazo de ella con él… ¡la había esposado a sí mismo! Esto era el colmo.

_-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, McGarrett?_ – Él dio un tirón y ella salió disparada del sillón, hasta chocarse con él.

- _Estás detenida_.- Dijo él, lanzándole una sonrisa que decía: "ahora vamos a ver quién juega con quién"

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Bajo qué cargos? ¿Estás loco?_

- _Sospecha de actividades terroristas. Por todo lo que sé, bien podrías ser una_.

Steve comenzó a caminar para sacarla de la habitación, hasta que ella le dio un tirón, pidiéndole –ordenándole- que se detenga.

_-¿Qué quieres?_

-_Necesito cambiarme, ¿o eres idiota? No puedo ir a la cárcel o donde infernos sea que vas a llevarme vestida así._- Replicó ella, mientras señalaba su vestido, como si fuera totalmente obvio. ¡Hombres!

Steve la miró de arriba abajo, estudiándola con atención. Sus pezones parecieron responder a esa intensa mirada, y tomar la decisión de hacerse ver – malditos fueran -, cosa que él, naturalmente hizo.

-_Ok_ – dijo con voz un poco más profunda de lo habitual – _Tienes dos minutos_.

Ordenándole que se diera vuelta, Nessa hizo malabarismos para cambiarse de ropa. Ponerse un jean con una sola mano no era tarea fácil… ni que decir con ponerse el sujetador. Se decidió por uno de esos maravillosos inventos que no llevan tiras –Gracias Victoria's Secret-, y cuando se lo hubo puesto, miró su remera con indecisión. No podría ponerse una normal – no atada al cavernícola como estaba - así que se puso un strapless, pasándoselo por las piernas.

Cuando estuvo lista, buscó la mirada de Steve y le dedicó una sonrisa de puro orgullo femenino, a lo que él revoleó los ojos.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Una vez en la camioneta de él –subir los dos atados como estaban había sido complicado-, Nessa se relajó y prendió la radio. Cambió de emisora hasta que encontró una que le gustó. Estaba sonando "_Ain't no Sunshine_", de Bill Withers.

_-¿Qué haces? No puedes simplemente hacerte cargo de escuchar la música que tú quieres. Es mi camioneta _– dijo el comandante.

- _Pues es regla que el pasajero elige la música, te comento_. – Replicó ella con una sonrisa.

-_No, no lo es. El que maneja elige_.

-_No fastidies Steve_.

Steve le lanzó una mirada que Nessa supuso tenía la intención de intimidarla, pero ella sólo se rió con ganas.

_-¿Qué es esa mirada? Dime por favor ¿Se supone que me tengo que asustar? Es una mirada de "tengo cuatro años y acabas de tirar mi chupa-chups al suelo"_

-_Ahy Dios… ya estás con eso. Me haces acordar a alguien_.- Steve resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

-_Espero que no sea a alguna rata, es todo lo que voy a decirte._

Honolulu era una ciudad hermosa. Repleta de turistas, aún siendo más de la una de la madrugada. Le recordaba a Brasil en ciertos aspectos. La gente que iba de vacaciones siempre parecía estar de buen humor, y los locales sabían cómo hacer sentir bienvenidos a los turistas. Se respiraba un ambiente festivo constante. Mientras Steve conducía – con una sola mano, aclaremos – Nessa se dedicó a disfrutar del "paseo". No estaba preocupada con el asunto de su "arresto". Con una sola llamada a la persona indicada, estaría libre más rápido de lo que tardaría en decir: chúpate ésa, McGarrett.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Cuando llegaron al HQ de Five-0, se dirigieron dentro y ella vio que el detective Williams y Chin estaban esperándolos.

_-¿De verdad los hiciste venir a esta hora?-_ Preguntó ella, lanzándole una mirada de incredulidad - _¿Por mí? Vaya, me siento halagada McGarrett. Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?_ – Los saludó con una sonrisa.

_-¿Puedes callarte por un segundo, por favor?_ – le dijo Steve – _Me estás volviendo loco._

-_Bueno, no fui yo quién te invitó a colarte a mi habitación y apuntarme con un arma, por cierto. Y tampoco a traerme esposada. ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?_ – Preguntó ella mordazmente. - _¿Y dónde está Kono?_

-_ Vamos a resolver este asunto antes de hablar con ella _

-_Si, y le pediría muy amablemente, porque soy una persona muy cálida, que hagamos esto rápido. No quiero pasarme toda la noche aquí. Yo, al contrario que mucha gente_ – Danny le dirigió una mirada significativa a su compañero –_tengo una vida. Así que… considere eso una invitación cordial para empezar a hablar._

Los tres hombres la estaban mirando seriamente, indicándole que era hora de dejar de jugar. Nessa respiró hondo, mientras elegía con cuidado sus próximas palabras.

-_No soy terrorista. Trabajo para la Interpol desde hace diez años. Y quién soy, y en qué trabajo exactamente, es confidencial. No tienen el permiso para acceder a esa clase de información._

-_No me vengas con idioteces. Te metiste en casos en los que estábamos trabajando, y no tenemos idea de quién eres. Puedes muy bien ser cualquier cosa, porque no tenemos cómo demonios comprobarlo _– Steve estaba bastante enojado, observó ella. Tenía una vena que le palpitaba en el cuello cuando estaba furioso.

- _McGarrett no me jodas_ – ella también podía enojarse, después de todo _– Lo único que hice fue ayudarlos con esos casos, que realmente no me interesan. Ah, y por cierto, estoy entrenando a Kono, que es una excelente oficial y aprende a la velocidad de la luz, cosas que ninguno de ustedes puede enseñarle, cosa que en definitiva, los beneficia a ustedes. Así que creo que ésto _– Nessa levantó la mano y señaló las esposas – _es exagerado. Y también lo fue apuntarme con un arma. Para que lo sepas. _

_-El problema es, señorita, que necesitamos comprobar lo que usted nos está diciendo –_ Dijo Chin Ho, viendo que Steve se disponía a empezar una batalla verbal. El hombre parecía un estanque de paz en comparación con sus compañeros. Era esa persona indispensable en un equipo capaz de llegar a los demás racionalmente. Un cable a tierra. Los otros dos eran pólvora dispuesta a explotar ante la más mínima chispa.

-_Eso sí puedo dárselos_ – le sonrió cálidamente - _Pero necesito un teléfono_.

Danny le pasó el suyo y ella se dispuso a marcar los números correspondientes. _-¿A quién estás llamando?_ – Le preguntó el detective.

-_A mi jefe_.

Nessa colocó el celular en una de las mesas y envió el video a una de las pantallas de la pared.

Unos segundos después apareció frente a ella la imagen de un hombre de unos 60 años, canoso y con varias arrugas. Cuando la vio levantó una ceja.

_-¿A qué debo este placer Jules? ¿No te dije acaso que no quería ver tu horrible rostro en al menos un mes?_

-_Jack. Siempre tan amable. Ya te dije que tenías que mejorar eso, un montón de veces. Además, admítelo, me estás extrañando cariño_ – Le sonrió con cara de niña buena.

El hombre gruñó, pero una semi-sonrisa apareció en su rostro – _No es cierto. ¿En qué estas metida ahora? Te dije que nada de trabajo. Voy a contarle a Ellie._

-_Cuéntale a tu dulce mujer esto, y voy a asegurarme de que se entere de qué piensas de la última camisa que te regaló. Tengo información de primera mano._

-_Eso es un golpe bajo._

-_Te lo mereces. Jack, te presento al equipo Five-0. Este es el teniente comandante Steve McGarrett, aquél el detective Danny Williams y el señor Chin Ho Kelly. _– Ella miró a los tres hombres que la acompañaban y les dijo: - _Señores, les presento a Jack Hanson, director de la Interpol_.

-_Caballeros, un gusto conocerlos_

-_Señor _– lo saludaron todos a coro.

-_Jules, ¿Por qué demonios estás esposada?_

- _Pues no es mi culpa, para nada. Pero hubo un "malentendido"_ – ella miró severamente a Steve – _y estos oficiales necesitan comprobar que trabajo contigo, y que no soy ninguna terrorista. Cuanto antes se lo digas, antes puedo volver a dormir._

-_Nunca nada es tu culpa, claro. ¿En qué estás metida ahora? Te conozco. Eres un imán para los problemas._

_-A los problemas les gusta mi trasero, ya lo sabes. En realidad no estoy metida en nada, solo les di una mano en algunos casos en los que estaban estancados sin su expreso consentimiento._

_-Mmhh..-_ Jack sacudió la cabeza _– Señores, les doy fe de que Jules trabaja conmigo. Y le agradecería mucho, comandante, que le quitara ahora las esposas._

Ella sonrió con petulancia a Steve, como una niña que se hubiese salido con la suya después de hacer la travesura del día.

-_Disculpe señor ¿dijo usted Jules?_ – Preguntó McGarrett mientras se disponía a quitarle las esposas.

-_Ahhy Jules, ¿qué nombre estabas usando? No recuerdo haberte dado ninguna ID nueva. Y no estoy lo bastante viejo como para no recordarlo._

-_Bahh_- dijo ella – _Sólo algunas que me dio Hadley hace un tiempo._

_-¿Ese viejo chocho? No me extraña que te descubrieran._

_-Sólo tú puedes decirle viejo chocho al director de la CIA, Jack.- _

-_Me enteré de que te mandó a una cita a ciegas con el idiota de Simpson_ – Dijo riéndose a carcajadas

-_No me lo recuerdes. Ustedes y su maldita manía de querer casarme. ¿Sabes que arregló la cita a bordo de un barco? No tenía manera de escapar más que saltando por la borda. ¿A quién se le ocurre una organizar una cita a ciegas en un barco? Me las va a pagar, no te preocupes. Me costó una semana sacarme a Simpson de encima._

_-Bueno cariño, te tengo que dejar. Pórtate bien y no te metas en problemas por favor. Le daré a Ellie recuerdos tuyos._

_-Adiós Jack, gracias. _

Cortando la comunicación, le devolvió el teléfono a Danny, que tenía una expresión perpleja en el rostro. Miró a los otros dos, y ambos tenían la misma cara de desconcierto. – Chúpate ésa, McGarrett – pensó alegremente.

-_Bueno caballeros, ¿todo aclarado? ¿Puedo irme a dormir ahora?_

_-¿Quién demonios eres?-_ Preguntó el detective como si no hubiera entendido una jota

- _Juliette Delay, mucho gusto_ – dijo ella tendiéndole la mano a manera de saludo – _Un placer conocerlos_ – La sonrisa en su rostro iba a tardar un buen rato en desaparecer.

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Jules tenía una sonrisa que sólo podía calificarse de maléfica. Esos labios, carnosos y sonrosados estaban burlándose de él. A lo grande. Steve advirtió que los ojos almendrados de ella tornaban del color miel al verde cuando se divertía. Su larga melena ondulada estaba fuera de control, pero de algún modo le sentaba, porque parecía una señal de precaución para el resto de los mortales, advirtiendo al mundo que bajo las apariencias había algo primitivo y salvaje buscando salir a la superficie.

Jules… ahora sabía su nombre, y lo repetía una y otra vez en silencio. Esta mujer era un problema caminante, y tal vez por eso lo atraía como la llama a la polilla. Durante la videollamada, le había costado no reírse, porque tenía que admitir que se la habían jugado. Era irónico que fuera de la misma manera con la que él había manejado su primer encuentro con Danny, o con los del FBI. Una llamada a la gobernadora, y pum. Una llamada al jefe de la Interpol, y bang! Le habían devuelto el golpe. Jersey no iba a dejar pasar ese detalle, estaba seguro. El karma era una perra.

Todavía sostenía en sus manos las esposas que había usado con ella. Tenía la vaga sensación de que si ella hubiera querido soltarse, lo hubiera hecho. Dios! Había estado tan sexy, allí parada en la habitación, descalza y envuelta en ese intento de vestido, y en modo guerrera. Esa maldita tela que apenas la cubría había caído sobre sus considerables curvas como plata líquida, señalando cada pequeño detalle, ninguno de los cuales había quedado fuera de su escrutinio.

Fuego. Ella era fuego. Y él estaba deseando quemarse vivo.

Steve era consciente de que aparte de su nombre, de que trabajaba en la Interpol y de que poseía un sentido del humor muy afilado, no sabía nada más sobre ella. Sin lugar a dudas, tenía entrenamiento militar de algún tipo. Sabía reconocer a un igual cuando lo veía, y la señorita misterio había dejado caer su disfraz de lado cuando se vio bajo amenaza.

Sí, él no sabía casi nada sobre ella. Todavía. Pero seguro como el demonio que lo haría. Averiguaría hasta el más mínimo detalle y no se detendría hasta descubrirlo. Y eso incluía saber exactamente qué secretos había guardado la tela que la había cubierto antes, y cómo se sentirían sus largas y bronceadas piernas abrazando su cintura.

Steve sonrió para sus adentros. Sonrió porque ahora la pelota estaba de su lado de la cancha. Ella tenía una debilidad, después de todo. Había una pequeña grieta asomando en su acorazado. _Él_. Cuando la había acorralado, observó a sus pupilas dilatarse tanto que el color miel de los iris casi había desaparecido. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular y había mordido nerviosamente su labio inferior. No eran señales de miedo. Era deseo.

-.-

_Sólo tengo un favor que pedirles_ –Iba diciendo ella- _No pueden poner mi nombre en ningún tipo de búsqueda. Sólo ustedes y Jack saben que estoy aquí. Y entiendan bien cuando les digo_ – y miró directamente a Steve – _que no pueden confiar en nadie, y repito en nadie, que conozcan para que busquen mis antecedentes. No importa si son amigos con altas conexiones, como supongo que tendrán. Si lo hacen, bien podría terminar muerta antes de lograr dominar la maldita tabla de surf, lo cual sería una verdadera lástima, dada las molestias que se ha tomado Kono para que lo logre, ¿no creen?_

Mira tú por dónde, Steve ya imaginaba que Jules estaba ocultándose por una razón, pero comenzó a sospechar que la situación era más grave de lo que había supuesto. ¿De quién estaba huyendo? ¿Alguna misión que había ido mal? Ni siquiera sabía qué clase de agente era, y si no podía averiguarlo por las vías "habituales", sólo quedaba la opción de que ella se lo diga. Lo era un poquitín complicado.

Algo extraño comenzó a formarse en su pecho, una sensación desagradable que estaba directamente relacionada con la idea de que la _señoritasoyunproblema_ estuviera en peligro. Lo cual era bastante ridículo, siendo que él mismo se ganaba la vida poniéndose en riesgo todos los días.

-_Ok, ¿Quién te está buscando?_ – Preguntó Danny, ya en alerta también.

-_Pues hay ciertas personas desubicadas a las que les encantaría tener mi cabeza en un plato, con una porción extra de balas y una Coca Cola grande –_ Su tono era ligero y bromista, pero Steve veía más allá. Ella no estaba bromeando.

_-¿Está Kono en peligro mientras está contigo?_ – Esa pregunta era de Chin y la sonrisa de Jules decayó totalmente.

-_Bueno, no realmente. He tomado muchas precauciones para venir hasta aquí. Me tomó meses de planeamiento. Dejé pistas que indican que actualmente estoy en el sur de Australia, y soy buena en lo que hago_. – Ella respiró hondo y prosiguió – _Y si llegara el momento, Chin, tomaría cualquier balazo para proteger a tu prima._

_-Ohh, por favor! Lo único que me faltaba, ¡otro Rambo que coma balas para el desayuno con el que lidiar! – _Danny juntó las manos en una plegaria y miró hacia arriba - _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Hace esto siempre?_ – Preguntó Jules mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con cara de escepticismo

-_Uhh, si. Si lo hace. Seguido_ – Fue la respuesta del comandante.

-_ Aclaremos una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de tiroteos. No quiero escuchar nada sobre tiroteos, y menos aún estar en uno. Así que te agradecería que te dediques a tomar sol, e ir de compras. Como una turista normal. Normal. ¿Me entiendes?_

Jules se cuadró en posición militar y le hizo un saludo. – _¡Señor, sí señor!_

Todos menos Danny estallaron en carcajadas.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Tras despedirse, y nuevas recomendaciones de que mantuviera su trasero libre de problemas – por parte de Danny obviamente – el detective y Chin se habían marchado hacía unos segundos, mientras el comandante se encargaba de apagar las luces y cerrar el HQ.

-_Voy a necesitar un taxi. ¿Puedes llamar a uno por mí?_ – Preguntó Jules a Steve – _Ya que tan amablemente me impediste traer mi cartera, ahora no tengo celular. ¿En qué siglo vives, por cierto? Es box populi que no puedes privar a una mujer de su cartera. Tenemos elementos claves para la supervivencia allí adentro, ¿Sabes? _

-_Si, como la pistola con la que me apuntaste_ – dijo él.

-_Ese sería un buen ejemplo_

-_No vas a necesitar un taxi. Yo te traje, y yo te llevo. Soy un perfecto caballero_.

-_Mmh… mira que me tenías engañada. Pues no necesitas hacerlo. Puedo ir por mi cuenta. Además voy a necesitar uno de todas maneras, porque tengo que cambiar de hotel ahora mismo. Y voy a tener que pedir otra ID por la mañana. _– Por primera vez una expresión de cansancio cruzó por su delicado rostro – _Maldita sea. Sólo quería unas vacaciones ¿sabes?_

-_Jules, dije que yo te llevaría. Vamos_.

-.-

Una vez en la camioneta, ella volvió a apoderarse de la radio. Esta mujer tenía problemas de control, pensó riéndose. Se dirigieron al hotel en el que ella se hospedaba y cuando llegaron, Steve también se bajó.

-_Bueno, no puedo decir que te agradezco el paseo en sí, pero gracias por traerme_ – Le dijo ella cuando él la alcanzó.

-_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Tienes otro lugar para hospedarte?_

-_No lo sé. Pero ya me las arreglaré. Pediré la dirección de algún otro hotel al conserje, o lo que sea. No puedo quedarme aquí._

Steve asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel, esperando que ella lo siguiera.

_-¿Qué haces?_- Le preguntó mientras lo alcanzaba- _Te dije que estoy bien, no necesito una escolta ¿sabes? _

- _Jules, no tienes dónde ir_. – Dijo él mientras se paraba para mirarla - _Estamos en temporada alta. A esta hora no vas a encontrar una sola habitación libre. La habitación de mi hermana está desocupada, puedes quedarte allí hasta mañana._- Si algo podía decirse de él, es que no era un hombre de dejar a una dama en apuros.

_-¿Me estás ofreciendo quedarme en tu casa?_ – Su voz sonaba totalmente perpleja, pero tenía un trasfondo de nerviosismo que él advirtió.

-_Lo siento, ¿tienes algún problema de audición del que no me haya enterado?_

-_Listillo_

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Lo habían intentado. De veras lo habían intentado. Pero no consiguieron llegar más allá de la entrada de su casa. Él cerró la puerta de una patada, porque tenía las manos muy ocupadas. Sobre ella. La empujó contra la pared mientras encontraba sus labios con desesperación. Vainilla. Jules sabía a vainilla y a una noche de tormenta. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior, que parecía haber sido creado especialmente para ese propósito, mientras sus manos recorrían la suave piel de su cintura. Respirando con dificultad, Steve se paró el tiempo estrictamente necesario para deshacerse de su remera y de la de ella. Necesitaba sentir toda su piel contra la suya. A las remeras les siguieron los pantalones y la ropa interior de ambos. Tanto tiempo les pareció una eternidad. Ella soltó un suave gemido de desesperación, que sólo sirvió para aumentar su propia excitación, mientras sus bocas volvían a encontrarse.

-_Jules_- dijo él, con la voz ronca de deseo, mientras encontraba con besos el camino desde su cuello hasta sus delicados pechos. Se dedicó con resolución a besar cada torturado pezón mientras ella le enredaba los dedos en su pelo.

-_Steve, ahora_ – le susurró con urgencia – _Te necesito ahora._

Sin despegarse de ella, él la apoyó contra la pared, y le levantó las piernas, enredándolas en su cintura, mientras entraba en su interior de un solo golpe. Steve alabó y maldijo a los cielos y al infierno en cuantos idiomas sabía, porque no había nada como esto. Este fuego que lo consumía no era como nada que hubiera probado alguna vez.

No duró mucho para ninguno de los dos. Ella se corrió enseguida, mientras gritaba su nombre, y sus contracciones indujeron su propia liberación. Fue el orgasmo más fuerte que tuvo en su vida.

Sudando y temblorosos, se besaron suavemente. Steve la miró directo a esos ojos de gata, que se encontraban oscuros de pasión, y tembló más aún. Algo dentro de su pecho le susurró "_hogar_, _este es tu hogar_" y sintió que se le cerraba el pecho con una emoción extraña.

No dispuesto a salir de la calidez de su interior, porque la sola idea le resultaba insoportable, la cogió en alzas y subió con ella las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación, porque iba a hacerle el amor otra vez. Y otra.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Steve se despertó con el sonido de pasos que entraban a su habitación. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver a Jules vistiendo una de sus camisas, con el pelo mojado y las largas piernas desnudas. Jamás había visto algo tan sexy.

-_Hola extraña_- dijo con la voz ronca.

-_Hola_- le dijo ella con una sonrisa que podía iluminar una ciudad entera

Él se recostó sobre unos almohadones, usándolos a modo de respaldo, mientras bebía la visión de ella - _¿Qué hora es?_

-_Casi las doce del mediodía, iba a dejarte dormir un poco más… pero pensé en que el domingo es tu último día libre, y que deberíamos aprovecharlo _– dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa – _Además, debes estar hambriento._

Steve notó un plato con frutas en su mesa de luz.

_-¿Frutas?_- dijo él enarcando una ceja- _¿Quieres que recupere toda la energía con frutas?_

-_Bueno, sucede que me he vuelto adicta a las frutas tropicales de por aquí_ – Dijo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él – _Son suaves_ – Cogió una rodaja de mango y se la llevó a la boca – _son_ _muy, muy dulces_ – susurró Jules mientras se inclinaba sobre su pecho y deslizaba la jugosa fruta sobre su piel – _Y saben a pecado – _dijo mientras lamía el recorrido que había hecho antes -_… como tú._

-_Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo contigo_-

Fue todo lo que dijeron en mucho, mucho rato.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedas en Hawaii?_ – Preguntó Steve con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa que no dejara ver que la idea de ella largándose de allí lo carcomía por dentro.

Estaban sentados en la mesa del patio de la casa, ante el paisaje de un atardecer perfecto que se reflejaba en el mar, mientras cenaban una comida preparada por ella. Era una magnífica cocinera, y ésa era sólo una de las cosas que había aprendido de ella en el transcurso del día. Ahora sabía que a Jules le encantaban las serpientes, pero que le tenía miedo a las vacas – _Ya, búrlate todo lo que quieras estúpido_- le había dicho mientras él reía a carcajadas – _Pero apuesto a que a ti nunca te ha corrido una queriendo matarte… era como si un rost beef se quisiera tomar venganza!_

Extrañamente, luego de que él le relatara recuerdos de su familia, ella le había contado varias cosas de la suya, lo mucho que los extrañaba, pero por alguna razón no los había visto en tres años. Sabía que su madre era una enfermera especializada en ancianos y su padre se dedicaba a la construcción. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando tenía un año, y tenía tres medios hermanos, mucho menores que ella.

Jules le contó recuerdos de cuando pequeña y asistía a campamentos de verano, de lo hermoso que era el lugar donde se había criado – _Los lagos, Steve…_- decía con la mirada perdida- _son de agua cristalina, fría como el demonio porque se alimentan de arroyos que bajan de las montañas cuando se derrite la nieve, pero son increíbles. Me acuerdo que solíamos pasar horas nadando, sin sentir el frío, sólo jugando_-

Él le contó anécdotas de cuando estaba en el equipo de los SEALs que la hicieron reír a carcajadas, le habló de sus compañeros y de sus jefes. De sus ambiciones y de sus derrotas. De cómo había perdido a su mejor amigo en una misión y de que todavía había noches en las que soñaba con él.

Ella le habló de cómo había sido crecer en un pueblo de tres mil habitantes, y de sus tiempos en la universidad –realmente era genetista forense- y de cómo luego se había especializado en ciencias forenses.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada de su trabajo en la Interpol. Cuando él se lo preguntó, ella lo miró con una expresión indescifrable y solo guardó silencio.

-_Tengo pasaje de vuelta para el viernes. En cinco días me voy_- dijo Jules en voz baja, evitando la mirada de él… como si tampoco quisiera pensar en eso.

Como si eso también la destrozara por dentro.

-_Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te vayas ¿sabes?-_ Le cogió el mentón con los dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- _Quiero que te quedes… Quédate conmigo Jules, y disfrutemos lo que nos queda._

-_Si_- dijo ella en voz baja, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

El despertador sonó a las 5.30 de la mañana, indicando que era lunes, y que había que volver a la rutina… si se le podía llamar rutina a su trabajo. Steve lo apagó y volvió a acurrucarse junto a Jules, sin ganas de despegarse de su calidez. Su piel estaba iluminada por la tenue luz que precedía al amanecer, y él volvió a fijar la vista en la cicatriz circular que ella tenía en el pecho. Herida de bala. Había pasado tan cerca del corazón. Era un pensamiento extraño el querer protegerla de todo daño, siendo que en cinco días la perdería de vista, tal vez para siempre. La necesidad de meterse en su interior y nunca salir lo consumió. Necesitaba marcarla. Si sólo tenía estos días, iba a asegurarse que durante ese tiempo, ella le pertenecía. La despertó haciéndole el amor.

Cuando volvió de correr, un olor a café recién preparado le dio la bienvenida. Jules estaba en la cocina, ya vestida con un jean y una remera, pero descalza. Estaba sacando panecillos del horno, que olían de maravillas. Cuando lo vio entrar, le sonrió, caminó hacia él y lo besó. Ella tenía una mota de harina en la nariz. Era una visión tan hogareña que lo dejó sin aliento.

Cuando bajó de bañarse, ya preparado con ropa de trabajo –unos pantalones militares y una remera, Danno podía irse al cuerno con sus camisas y corbatas- Steve se sentó a desayunar en la mesa que ella había preparado.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?_ – Preguntó él

-_Mmh… creo que voy a ir a nadar, y luego tengo que comprar algunos recuerdos en las tiendas de artesanías. ¿Por qué?_

_-Para saber dónde encontrarte en caso de que no aguante hasta la noche para hacerte el amor de nuevo-_ Estableció con una sonrisa pícara, lo que la hizo reír.

-_Claro, además de poder asegurarle a Danny que no estoy incitando ningún tiroteo, ¿verdad?_

_-Eso también_- coincidió.

-_Ah, antes que me olvide Steve, recién pasaron este sobre por debajo de la puerta _– Dijo ella alcanzándole un sobre marrón tamaño oficio con las palabras "Steven McGarrett" escrito en una pulcra letra negra. Otro más. Otro sobre conteniendo las cosas que estaban dentro de la caja de herramientas de su padre.

_-¿Viste quién fue?-_ Preguntó el mientras agarraba el sobre.

-_No, estaba con el horno. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes alguna acosadora a la que le tenga que patear el trasero? Porque lo hago encantada._

-_No_- dijo él, mientras abría el sobre_- Hace un tiempo me robaron una caja de herramientas que contenía la investigación en la que mi padre estaba trabajando cuando lo mataron. Hay alguien que me está enviando estos sobres con las evidencias, uno por uno, y no sé quién es_.- Steve cogió la postal que estaba dentro, mirándola. -_La postal es de Japón, y es de alguien que le estaba enviando información a mi padre, pero a ésta no hemos podido descifrarla. Está en código_.

Jules la cogió y se la quedó observando. Lentamente, su rostro comenzaba a perder todo el calor y calidez. Pareció retraerse en sí misma, y una mezcla de preocupación y temor cruzó por sus facciones.

_-¿A quién estaba investigando tu padre?-_ su voz salió baja y temblorosa.

-_A un sujeto llamado Wo Fat. ¿Qué sucede?_ – Steve estaba oficialmente en alerta.

Jules levantó la vista para encontrar la preocupación en los ojos de él _- Hacía tiempo que no veía este código. Es usado por el Mossad. Aquí hay un nombre. Dieter Müller. Y yo sé quién es._

_-.-_

**H50**

-.-


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

_-Hacía tiempo que no veía este código. Es usado por el Mossad. Aquí hay un nombre. Dieter Müller. Y yo sé quién es._

Jules se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en señal de desesperación. ¿Qué carajos? No ahora, no cuando venía escapando de esto durante tanto tiempo. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente frente a él.

-_Steve, ¿sabes siquiera en qué mierda estás metido? ¿Wo Fat sabe que estás cazándolo?-_ El temor estaba inflando su voz.

_-¿Sabes quién es?-_ Steve tenía una mueca de incredulidad y sospecha en el rostro - _¿Mossad? Jules, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

-_¿Wo Fat ordenó el asesinato de tu padre?- _Ella no podía dejar de moverse.

Steve se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente _-Sí, y si, sabe que estamos tras él. ¿Qué sabes tú? _

_-Espera, ¿Ok? espera solo un segundo – _Haciendo un gesto de negación con la mano, ella intentó poner distancia entre ambos – _Déjame pensar, Steve, déjame pensar. Necesito pensar, solo un segundo_. – Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y apoyó las manos en la pileta de la cocina, mientras el cerebro le daba vueltas.

Sentía la presencia de él detrás de ella como si fuera una fuerza inamovible. Las pasadas 28 horas habían sido un para ella una catarsis. Nunca pensó siquiera en volver a conciliar el sueño yaciendo junto a alguien… pero se había sentido protegida, a salvo, como si nada podría dañarla mientras él estuviera a su lado. Sabía que el tiempo que tenían estaba contado, no tenía esperanzas con respecto a eso. Sus sueños no incluían un matrimonio, hijos y una valla blanca. Pero pensaba aprovechar cada segundo que la vida le regalara junto a él. Se había sentido como una mujer completa y feliz.

Se había enamorado de él. Era lo suficientemente madura para aceptarlo sin titubeos. Amaba todo sobre él. Su sentido del humor, su lealtad, su fuerza de voluntad, su amor por la vida, su gusto deplorable sobre la música, cada gesto que hacía al hablar, su sonrisa, su madurez. Había grabado a fuego en su memoria cada pequeño detalle, para poder recordarlos en el futuro cuando las fuerzas le flaquearan. Serían su amuleto. Sus ganas de continuar, porque el hecho de saber que él estaba en algún lugar del planeta, podría darle fuerzas para superar cualquier cosa. Era una luz brillante en medio de la oscuridad que la rondaba siempre.

Haber sido feliz, cuando nunca pensó lograrlo de nuevo, se lo debía a él.

Tenía dos opciones, tal como lo veía ahora. Podía largarse por esa puerta y desaparecer. O podía quedarse y protegerlo. Steve no tenía la menor idea de a qué se estaba enfrentando. Ella sí, y de primera mano. No podía dejarlo luchar contra esto solo, simplemente no podía. Para Jules, eso significaba tener que enfrentarse a sus pesadillas, y era consciente de que no había muchas probabilidades para ella de salir de esto con vida. Pero Steve no sobreviviría a la cruzada en la que se había embarcado sin su ayuda.

Jules se dio vuelta y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-_Voy a ayudarte, Steve._

_-¿Qué? Espera, no estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué sabes tú de él? ¿Cómo lo conoces? Jules, explícamelo. Ahora._

-_Te lo explicaré todo, pero quiero hacerlo sólo una vez, así que prefiero que los demás estén presentes también, ¿de acuerdo?_

-_Ok-_ dijo él, haciendo acopio de su paciencia – _Vamos al HQ, ya deben estar allí de todos modos._

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Efectivamente, para cuando llegaron al cuartel, estaban todos allí. Danny estaba haciéndole justicia a lo que parecía medio litro de café y a unas malasadas, mientras Chin y Kono reían sobre algo.

El detective se atragantó cuando vio a Jules caminando detrás de Steve, y los otros dos se la quedaron mirando, sin entender qué se debía su presencia allí.

_-¿Discúlpame?_ – Dijo Danny, mientras volvía a toser - _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te dije que no quería volver a verte en otro lugar que no fuera un centro comercial? ¿No te lo dije? Porque me parece que te lo dije._

-_Danno, cállate_ – La voz de Steve era cortante, y cuando su compañero lo miró, entendió que algo andaba mal.

_-¿Qué sucede Steven? ¿Están bien?_- Los tres se acercaron a ellos, con miradas de preocupación en sus rostros.

-_Esta mañana me llegó otro sobre, con una de las postales de Japón que no pudimos descifrar. Jules pudo. Sacó un nombre de allí, un tal Dieter Müller. Ella sabe algo acerca de Wo Fat, pero quiso que estemos todos para decirlo._

_-¿Fuiste a buscarla para mostrarle el sobre?-_ Danny se mostraba totalmente incrédulo ante la idea del comandante pidiendo ayuda a una desconocida sobre un tema tan importante como ése. En especial porque no confiaban en ella. Supuestamente. Él entrecerró los ojos cuando una sospecha comenzó a formarse en lo profundo de su cerebro.

Steve se removió nervioso por un segundo, mirando a Jules de reojo – _Mmhh, no, ella estaba… ehmm…_ - Pareció no saber qué decir, pero por algo todos eran policías, y captaron enseguida la situación. Como dos niños capturados haciendo la travesura del día, Jules encontró el techo como un objetivo en donde fijar la vista, y él buscó la mirada del detective, para intentar impedir que alguna estupidez saliera de su boca.

-_Uhouu… mh, ok_ – tartamudeó Danny, entendiendo la mirada de "_di-algo-que-no-me-guste-y-te-mato_" que había recibido.

-_Ok_- dijo Jules, tomando control de la situación – _Voy a decirles todo lo que sé, pero necesito hablar con Jack antes. Es todo lo que les pido, ¿de acuerdo?- _Miró a Steve, como pidiéndole permiso.

-_De acuerdo, hazlo._

Ella inició una videollamada, y cuando el anciano apareció en la pantalla no parecía muy contento de verla.

-_Jules ¿Qué demonios? ¿Sabes la hora que es?_

_-Jack. Lo siento, pero es importante_. – Ella tomó aliento, juntando fuerzas para decir lo que venía a continuación _– Me reincorporo como agente activa. Tomo el mando de la misión Ghosts desde este momento._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo allí Delay?_ – El hombre parecía estar desconcertado, y muy preocupado.

-_Es hora, Jack. Encontré un par de pistas, y sé que Wo Fat está aquí. Voy a cazarlo_.

_-¿El de la MSS? ¿Estás segura? Jules… Tú pediste que te sacaran del equipo después de lo de Corea_.

Una mirada de desolación cruzó por el rostro de ella, pero fue fugaz _– Lo sé. Pero es hora de terminar con esto. Necesito todo lo que tengas sobre la operación y que des las órdenes que hagan falta, ya me contactaré con la gente que necesite._

-_De acuerdo. Te voy a enviar un equipo en un par de horas. _

-_No, no lo hagas_ – Jules negó con la cabeza – _Tengo a un equipo aquí_.

El anciano la miró estupefacto. - _Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Un par de policías locales no van a dar la talla. ¿Confías en ellos?_

Ella se volvió y miró a los cuatro miembros del Five-0, uno por uno, captando sus miradas.

-_Sí, confío en ellos_ – dijo finalmente, en voz segura. – _Comienza a moverte, Jack._

-_Ok, Delay, me encargaré de todo_. _Me alegra tenerte de nuevo en el equipo._

-_Ah, ¿Jack?_

_-¿Sí?_

-_Ellos se quedan con Wo Fat._

-_No, no, de ninguna jodida manera Jules ¿Estás loca? Sabes que lo que estás pidiendo es imposible._

-_No lo estaba pidiendo. Te lo estoy diciendo_.

La tensión en el ambiente parecía haber subido unos cuantos decibeles, tanto que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Jack la miró intensamente por unos segundos.

-_Siempre me olvido el dolor en el culo que puedes ser cuando te lo propones. Ya te llamaré_ – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Jules se dio vuelta para mirar a su nuevo equipo, y con una seña les indicó que fueran a una de las oficinas para tener más privacidad. Se dirigieron a la de Danny, observó, dado que había fotos de una niña pequeña en el escritorio. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, ella comenzó a hablar, sabiendo que esto cambiaría absolutamente todo.

-_Wo Fat es un peso pesado, pero no es el peor. Es uno de los brazos de una organización que llamamos Ghosts. Estuve al mando del equipo que está encargado de desintegrarla por varios años. Hicimos progresos, pero nunca lo suficiente. _

_-¿Organización? ¿Qué tipo de organización?_ – preguntó el detective.

-_Para serte sincera Danny, es una bolsa de la peor porquería que puedas imaginarte. Está compuesta por ex agentes y ex fuerzas de seguridad de varios países. No discriminan. Y eso es lo complicado, porque es gente que está entrenada por sus respectivos gobiernos, y saben perfectamente cómo se mueve todo. Wo Fat pertenecía a la MSS china, y era uno de los mejores, hasta que descubrió que del otro lado de la ley se paga mejor. Pero él es sólo uno de muchos._ _Dieter Müller es un alemán que lideraba un equipo de seguridad nacional y desapareció de los radares hace varios años. Tuvimos un soplo de que se había integrado a Ghosts, pero nunca pudimos comprobarlo._

_-¿Cómo entras tú en esta historia, Jules? – _Preguntó Steve - _Y comienza desde el principio. ¿Por qué renunciaste? ¿Qué pasó en Corea?_

-_Inicialmente, fui un proyecto a prueba de la Interpol... aunque decir que fui un conejillo de Indias sería más apropiado. Me reclutaron cuando terminé mi postgrado en Inglaterra, a los 20 años. Había terminado el secundario a los 15, y era genetista para los 18. Era muy joven, y no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Me aburría con facilidad, y todo lo que me ofrecían me parecía muy excitante._

Jules tenía la mirada perdida, recordando sus primeros años en la agencia. Todo había sido un desafío que parecía diseñado para ella.

_- El problema central de la Interpol es la poca o nula cooperación que hay entre las agencias de cada país… inteligencia, contrainteligencia… en fin, la idea era crear un grupo de personas que hiciera verdaderamente de enlace entre las agencias, y necesitaban gente que pudiera ser de algún modo imparcial con su patriotismo, cuyo país de origen estuviera fuera de los grandes conflictos. Yo calzaba como anillo al dedo._

Ella comenzó a tocarse inconscientemente el pulgar de la mano derecha, como si estuviera consolándose a sí misma.

_-¿Pero cómo lograr que una persona sea un enlace real entre dos agencias cuyos jefes no se soportan? La respuesta era simple: Entrenarse como agente para cada una de ellas, ganándose la confianza de sus compañeros, además de aprender el modus operandi de cada una._

_-¿En qué agencias te entrenaste?-_ Preguntó Kono, con curiosidad.

_-Pasé dos años entrenándome en la Interpol, dos años en la CIA, un año en el SIS de Inglaterra, un año en el SVR ruso y tres años en el Mossad. _

Aquí llegaba la parte complicada. Jules estaba tan nerviosa que ya no se podía quedar sentada, así que se paró y clavó la mirada en Steve. El único hombre que podía lograr que ella confesara lo que tenía que decir a continuación. ¿Iba él a juzgarla? La sola idea le provocaba un nudo en la boca del estómago que estaba haciendo que se sintiera descompuesta. No creía poder soportar una mirada de desprecio por parte de él.

_-Habíamos logrado muchos avances para entonces. Pero como aprendimos de la manera más dura, Ghosts es una organización que posee una cabeza. Tipos como Wo Fat son sólo brazos que siguen órdenes. Si uno corta una extremidad, se regenera otra inmediatamente. Teníamos que cortar la cabeza antes de hacer caer a los demás. Yo estaba encargada de averiguar quién era la persona que manejaba los hilos._

La voz de Jules comenzaba a temblar sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo.

-_En el Mossad yo era entrenada por el hijo mayor de Eli David, el director. La relación con él pasó a otro plano con el tiempo. _– Ella miró directamente a Steve, cuya expresión era pétrea en estos momentos – _Íbamos a casarnos_.

_-¿Qué sucedió?-_ Fue la pregunta del comandante.

-_Seguimos una pista muy sólida que le habían dado a Ari hasta Corea del Norte. Todo indicaba que el cabecilla de Ghosts se encontraba allí. Estábamos a un paso de cogerlo, o al menos eso creí._ – Los ojos de Jules comenzaron a mostrar los rastros de lágrimas que se iban formando – _Pero toda la misión fue una emboscada. Ari pertenecía a Ghosts. Me mantuvieron prisionera durante 52 días intentando sacarme información. –_ Los ojos de ella se clavaron en Chin, porque sentía que el hombre entendía lo que era ser traicionado por algo en lo que creía– _No fue un paseo agradable_.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en la oficina, mientras miradas de compasión comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de las personas que la rodeaban.

-_Logré escapar, algo que no esperaban. Estaba muy débil para esos momentos, además de esposada. Había pasado días sin comer, y me habían torturado tanto que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente. Sabía que tenía sólo una oportunidad para lograrlo, cuando me dejaron sola por unos momentos porque el campamento estaba siendo atacado por rebeldes. Me saqué el pulgar de lugar, y pude sacarme las esposas. No recuerdo mucho más. Robé una MIG y una camioneta, y me dirigí a la frontera, donde me acogió una familia hasta que recuperé un poco las fuerzas._

_-¿Qué hiciste luego?_- Preguntó Steve, con la voz más grave de lo habitual, como si no pudiera contener la furia que lo invadía.

-_Logré ponerme en contacto con Jack. Llegué a Francia y me quedé allí hasta recuperarme. Llegaron rumores de que Ari había muerto a manos de los rebeldes en el campamento, pero nunca recuperamos el cuerpo. Me retiré de la operación, porque no estaba en condiciones mentales de poder luchar contra todo en ese momento. El precio de mi cabeza subió hasta las nubes. Ghosts no puede darse el lujo de que yo me mantenga con vida. Desde entonces he trabajado con la Interpol como forense, pero siempre como la persona de detrás de escena. _

Jules volvió a sentarse, y enfrentó la mirada de los cuatro.

-_Esto es lo que voy a ofrecerles. Cuando lo encontremos, ustedes se quedan con Wo Fat, pero ese no es el único objetivo de todo esto. Yo necesito información… información que me lleve al líder de Ghosts. Porque voy a cazarlo. Y en eso, ustedes se quedan al margen. _

Danny se paró y comenzó a moverse nerviosamente por la habitación – _Esto…_ - dijo mientras gesticulaba con las manos - _esto no me gusta nada. Nada de nada, Steven. _– Dándose la vuelta, se dirigió a Jules – _Lamento por lo que has pasado, en serio… pero esto es una locura._

_-¿Por dónde comenzamos Jules?_ – Fue la pregunta de Kono. Jules miró a su amiga con agradecimiento, porque el apoyo que le brindaba era invalorable.

Steve se paró y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. La pared más alejada a Jules. Sintió un vacío que la llenaba al percatarse de que él estaba tomando distancia de ella, tanto física como mental. ¿Así terminaría? ¿No más noches cálidas entre sus brazos? ¿No más risas entre ellos? Suponía que no. Pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar si eso significaba mantenerlo con vida.

-_Déjanos un momento a solas, Jules. Necesito hablar con el equipo para tomar una decisión_.

El alma de ella se cayó al suelo, y asintiendo en su dirección, le ordenó a sus pies que se movieran para salir de allí. Reclutamente la obedecieron y Jules se dirigió al baño sin mirar atrás. La frialdad de él la estaba destrozando por dentro, pedazo a pedazo. Se miró en el espejo, viendo impotente cómo las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaban a salir.

Tenía que terminar con esto. Una vez que encontrara al cabecilla de Ghosts y lo matara, iba a terminar con esto. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Jules salió del baño luego de enjuagarse la cara con agua fría, aunque tenía los ojos tan colorados que no iba a engañar a nadie. Se encontró con que todos estaban en la sala de operaciones común, esperándola. Analizó las expresiones de ellos, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

_-¿Han tomado ya una decisión?-_ Su voz sonaba rasposa, gracias al llanto anterior.

-_Sí, vamos a hacerlo_ – dijo Steve. - _¿Qué necesitas?_

Una ola de alivio recorrió a Jules de la cabeza a los pies al escucharlo.

-_Bueno, Jack me está mandando información mientras hablamos. Quiero averiguar todo sobre Müller, si realmente está aquí y qué conexión tiene con Wo Fat. Quiero además el resto de cosas que tengas de la caja de herramientas de tu padre. _

-_Ok_ – Dijo Danny – _Kono, puedes ponerte a buscar lo que haya sobre Müller. Chin y yo vamos a ver a Kamekona_.

-_Ok, Brah_ – Fue la respuesta de Chin, mientras se ponía en acción.

-_Esperen _– Dijo Jules _– Hay una cosa más. No podemos usar el HQ para hacer esta investigación. Conozco a Wo Fat, y lo menos que espero es que tenga alguna rata vigilándolos. Si alguien le reporta que estoy aquí, las cosas van a complicarse. Además, ustedes tienen que seguir con los casos habituales._

-_Pero tenemos todos los equipos aquí_ – Se quejó Kono

-_No te preocupes por los equipos, voy a conseguir juguetes nuevos_ – dijo ella, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la novata.

-_Hagámoslo en mi casa. Nadie va a sospechar si los ven rondando por ahí. Es lo más seguro. Además Jules, tú te estás quedando allí de todas maneras._

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa _-¿De veras quieres que me quede allí?_

Esa pregunta pareció actuar de disparador para que todos, excepto ellos dos, se pusieran en marcha. En un tris, Kono, Chin y Danny habían desaparecido, cada uno con vagas excusas mencionadas en voz baja, que incluían café, no-se-qué con la policía, y ¿dolor de cabeza?.

Steve se acercó a Jules, hasta que estuvieron a centímetros de distancia. Ella era muy alta, pero todavía tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder encontrarse con los ojos de él. Lo que vio allí la dejó pasmada. El habitual azul de sus iris era un torbellino de grises, indicando las emociones turbulentas que estaban recorriendo al hombre.

-_Tú y yo vamos a hablar Jules_ -

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Steve deslizó los dedos en el cabello ondulado de ella, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, y la sostenía en un abrazo. Jules apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y él enterró su cara entre los sedosos mechones, aspirando el aroma a coco y vainilla de su pelo. No podía dejar de temblar internamente. Había intentado contener el enojo, la furia, la preocupación y el dolor que le causaba saber todo lo que ella había pasado. Le había costado lo imposible por no quebrarse delante de su equipo.

¿Quién demonios había sido capaz de meter a una mujer así en la mierda de operación en que estaba metida? Sí alguna vez se cruzaba con el hijo de puta, el asunto iba a ponerse violento. Steve sabía por experiencia propia que muchas misiones no eran fáciles. En realidad ninguna lo era. Él y su equipo SEAL se habían visto a menudo enterrados en la peor porquería que el mundo tenía para ofrecer, y más de una vez pensó que no saldrían de allí con vida. Pero alguien tenía que lidiar con esas situaciones, y el dedo lo había apuntado a él.

Se sentía culpable por estar metiéndola de nuevo en lo que debía ser una pesadilla para ella. Esa era la razón por la cual no aceptó de inmediato la propuesta de Jules. Pero era consciente que cuánto uno más huía de lo que se temía, el monstruo se hacía cada vez más grande. Jules tenía que enfrentarse a la situación si quería volver a sentirse libre. Pero no lo haría sola. Iban a cazar a sus demonios personales, juntos.

-_Hey cariño, vamos a casa, ¿ok?_- Susurró él contra su delicada oreja – _Tenemos que hablar._

Jules se separó de él los centímetros necesarios para poder mirarlo a los ojos durante unos segundos– _Steve, no quie… no pued… _- Ella negaba con la cabeza, mientras intentaba separarse de él. Steve la sujetó más firmemente para evitar que escapara.

-_Jules, vamos a hablar. Lo necesitas tú y lo necesito yo. No discutas ahora_. – Ella suspiró profundamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. El imaginó que si no estuviera tan quebrada por haber tenido que desnudar su pasado frente a cuatro personas hacía unos momentos, darle una orden así hubiera sido una muy mala idea. Jules no parecía ser una persona que respondiera _"¡¿Cuán alto señor?"_, sino más bien un tipo de _"vuelve a darme una orden y recibes un balazo idiota"._ Steve veía en su futuro muchos chalecos antibala.

- _De acuerdo, vamos… salgamos de aquí_ – Dijo ella tras un largo suspiro.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Estaban subiendo a la camioneta cuando Steve oyó un silbido y vio a Danny corriendo hacia él.

-_Hey Super-SEAL, la gobernadora llamó. Tenemos una situación. Tenemos que irnos_.

Mierda.

-_Ok, dame un segundo_ – Se giró hacia Jules, y le tendió un manojo de llaves, incluyendo las de su casa y las del auto. _– Toma la camioneta y vete a casa. Estaré allí cuando terminemos con esto, ¿de acuerdo?_

Una expresión de alivio cruzó el rostro de ella, mientras asentía y tomaba las llaves – _No te preocupes, tengo mucho que hacer. Estaré ocupada._ – le dijo con el asomo de una sonrisa.

-_Te veo allí._

-_Yeahp. Vete_.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

15 horas más tarde, todavía no habían cerrado el caso. Él y Danny, agotados hasta los huesos, estaban dirigiéndose a un club de moda en la ciudad, siguiendo un soplo que les había dado el último tipo que habían agarrado.

_-¡Tierra llamando a Steven! ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy?-_ Preguntó el detective, mientras apagaba la radio.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

-_Ohh… nada, princesa_ – Ironizó Danny – _Simplemente que has tenido cara de constipado todo el día, aunque simpatizo con eso, porque me han disparado dos veces ya, y esa no es una buena manera de empezar la semana. Además, resulta que encuentro bastante extraño que sea yo quién esté manejando mi propio auto y que estemos escuchando buena música sin que te hayas quejado. ¿Y qué más? Ahh, si. Me dejaste a mí hacer el último interrogatorio, en vez de tirar a ese idiota por algún acantilado. Así que… ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? ¿Eh?_

Bueno, no se podía decir que Steve no lo había visto venir. En realidad, para ser Danno, su compañero había aguantado demasiado.

_-Danny... ¿puedes ir al grano y preguntarme lo que en realidad quieres preguntarme?_

_-¿Lo que en realidad quiero preguntarte? – _Danno sonrió de manera un poco desesperada – _Ok… ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? Es decir, Steven ¡¿En qué carajos estabas pensando? ¿Te das cuenta que estas durmiendo con una super-asesina que podría matarte de mil maneras diferentes? Por Dios… ¡esa mujer probablemente conoce a más gente que tú! Y eso es decir demasiado._

_-No va a matarme, Danny._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes estar remotamente seguro de eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no está mintiendo y que no inventó toda esta historia?_

_- ¡No está mintiendo! – _Steve respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse – _Tu eres un detective. Tú la viste. Dime sinceramente si te pareció que Jules estaba mintiendo hoy._

Danny quedó con la vista fija en la carretera, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

-_No, no lo creo_. – dijo finalmente, con voz baja.

-_Gracias_.

Danny se dio media vuelta y miró al comandante - _Estamos todos en este barco ahora. ¿Confías en ella, Steve? _

Él se recostó en el respaldo del asiento, y con voz segura respondió: - _Si. _

-_Ok._

Los próximos minutos siguieron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus propios derroteros mentales.

-_Lo único que voy a decirte, Steven, es que tengas cuidado. Jules no planea salir de esto con vida._

Steve sintió que un relamazo de angustia lo recorría - _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Danny suspiró profundamente, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas – _Lo que digo, es que ella quiere terminar con esto. Terminarlo, ¿entiendes? He visto esa mirada antes. Es una mujer con una última misión, y es todo lo que tiene por delante. Cuando la termine…_

_-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Una mujer que soporta semanas tras semanas de tortura y se arranca un dedo de lugar para poder escapar no es alguien que vaya por ese camino. Ella es fuerte._

-_No digo que ella se ponga un arma en la cabeza, Steven. Pero cuando estás en un lugar tan oscuro, a veces inconscientemente, el pensamiento de ponerte en el camino de una bala que alguien te dispara, es consolador. Una bala, y consigues la paz que has perdido. Todo se termina. ¿Entiendes? Ella no tiene otra razón para vivir. _

Si, Steve lo entendía. Pero rezaba porque el detective esté equivocado.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Seis horas más tarde, Danny lo dejaba frente a su casa. Por fin habían detenido al narcotraficante y cerrado el caso. Al típico olor de la noche, se le añadía el aroma que precede a la lluvia. Steve miró el cielo, y efectivamente, una tormenta se avecinaba.

Una vez que marcó el código de la alarma, abrió la puerta y entró a la casa. Todo estaba oscuro, así que supuso que Jules estaría durmiendo. Brillante deducción, ya que eran casi las cinco de la madrugada. Prendió la luz del living, y no reconoció su casa. Pasmado, observó que se habían añadido tres pantallas en las paredes, había un escritorio gigante con varias computadoras encima. Sus muebles habían sido movidos de lugar. La mesa estaba cubierta completamente con pilas de papeles y archivos. Un tazón que usualmente utilizaba Danny (que parecía una jarra de grande) estaba entre todos los papeles, y contenía restos de café. Jules había estado ocupada.

Sigilosamente subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde la encontró dormida. Se regaló con su vista por unos momentos más, mientras se desnudaba. Era hermosa. Una pierna bronceada salía por encima de las sábanas, mientras su cortina de pelo se extendía como chocolate derretido por sobre una de las almohadas. Su expresión era suave, y su respiración tranquila. Steve se acostó a su lado, atrayéndola a sus brazos y acomodándola a su cuerpo. Ella murmuró algunas palabras en español, quejándose levemente por estar siendo molestada, pero no se despertó. Steve se rió en silencio, depositando un beso en su frente y permitió que el sueño lo consumiera, dándole la bienvenida.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Steve despertó con el sonido de un trueno. Acostumbrado a las tormentas tropicales, abrió los ojos lentamente, descubriendo que estaba solo en la cama. Según el reloj despertador, eran las 8.30 de la mañana, pero las espesas nubes grises ocultaban la luz del sol, haciendo que todo luzca más oscuro de lo normal. Desperezándose, se frotó los ojos y se incorporó, preguntándose dónde estaría Jules.

Descalzo, comenzó a recorrer la casa en su busca, sin encontrar rastros de ella. Luego de asearse en el baño, se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un café –vamos, que había dormido únicamente tres horas- y desayunar algo. Fue entonces cuando a través de las puertas de cristal que daban a la playa la vio venir. Debajo de la lluvia torrencial, Jules salía del mar vestida con una malla de competición. Ella abrió los brazos y levantó el rostro, cerrando los ojos, mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo. Su rostro resplandecía, como si no hubiera nada más glorioso que la naturaleza dando muestras de su poder.

Steve abrió una de las puertas, y se apoyó contra el marco, disfrutando de la vista. Jules parecía llena de vida. Feliz.

_-¡Ehy tú! ¡Ven aquí!_ – Le gritó, haciéndose oír.

Ella lo miró, y le dedicó una sonrisa que provocó que de repente sus huesos se convirtieran en gelatina. Caminando hacia él, ella comenzó a reírse.

-_Hola-_ Le dijo, risueña, mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios. – _No pensé que ibas a despertarte tan temprano, llegaste muy tarde anoche._

_-¿Qué haces nadando con este clima? Es peligroso, ¿sabes?-_ Contestó él, pero sin poder evitar que el asomo de una sonrisa tensara su boca – _Estoy seguro que Danny tendría un par de cosas para decirte. Creo que voy a contarle, así tendrá alguien más para regañar por una vez._

-_Uhh, ¿qué es eso? ¿Estás amenazándome McGarrett?_

-_Mmm.. si_ – respondió, mientras volvía a besarla – _Algo así_.

Jules se rió suavemente – _¿Algo así, eh? Mmm… El agua estaba deliciosa. Y no es peligroso.-_ Ella agarró una toalla que había colgada en una de las sillas, envolviéndose con la misma, mientras se secaba.

_-¿Qué haces despierto, de todos modos? ¿No necesitas dormir un poco más?_

_-Un trueno me despertó, y no iba a volver a dormirme de cualquier modo. No acostumbro dormir hasta tarde._

_-Recuerdo un día que dormiste hasta el mediodía _– Dijo ella, sonriendo pícaramente.

-_Las circunstancias eran especiales – _Respondió él, guiñándole un ojo.

-_Bueno, si, de hecho era domingo_. – Riéndose, comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa – _Ehy, voy a bañarme, y cuando baje preparo el desayuno, ¿Te parece bien?_

-_Depende ¿Qué vas a cocinar?_

-_Panecillos de cereal caseros con jamón ahumado y queso de cabra, hay fruta también y por supuesto, el plato principal, café de grano italiano. ¿Satisfecho?_

_-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? Estoy seguro que no tengo café italiano en la despensa. Y nada de lo demás tampoco. Creo._

-_Comandante, le informo que las porquerías que usted tenía en la alacena y/o refrigerador han sido descartadas y reemplazadas en su totalidad. ¿Café instantáneo? ¿Cómo puedes beber eso? En serio. Necesitas un par de lecciones culinarias._

Steve se quedó allí parado, por un minuto completo, mientras ella subía las escaleras y se metía en la ducha. En realidad fueron 58 segundos en los que estuvo cavilando sobre el giro que había dado su vida en sólo unos pocos días. Pan casero y café italiano. Y fueron dos segundos el tiempo que le tomó caer en cuenta de que Jules estaba desnuda, bañándose, en el piso de arriba.

Subió las escaleras, saltando varios escalones a la vez, mientras se desnudaba él también y dejaba su ropa allí donde caía. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y entró al cuarto de baño. Descorrió la cortina, para encontrarla de espaldas a él, mientras se enjabonaba el pelo.

_-¿Steve?_

-_No, el vecino de al lado_. – Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla lentamente, mientras tomaba el jabón y comenzaba a pasarlo sobre su sedosa piel.

-_Vaya, los vecinos aquí son muy atentos. Podría acostumbrarme a esto_. – Dijo ella, mientras se daba la vuelta, para quedar frente a frente con él.

-_Todavía no has visto nada, cariño_ – Dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla – _Aquí, en Hawaii, somos muy hospitalarios._

_-.-_

**H50**

-.-

Una hora y media después, estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, disfrutando de un suntuoso desayuno.

-_Así es que ¿entrenas mucho?_ – Preguntó él, picado por la curiosidad.

Ella terminó de masticar un panecillo antes de responderle – _Si, bastante en realidad. Además de que me gusta, a veces es necesario poder salir corriendo de algún lugar_ – Giñándole un ojo, ella dio cuentas de su café. Steve tenía que admitir que era un MUY buen café – _No siempre tengo la oportunidad de nadar tanto como quisiera, ¿sabes? Todo depende del lugar en el que me encuentre. Claro que siempre puedo encontrar piscinas donde hacer unos largos, pero nada se compara con el mar. Podría nadar por horas aquí. Es una de las cosas que me trajo a la isla._

_-Sí, se lo que quieres decir. Nadar en el océano era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de Hawaii cuando estaba con los SEALs. Generalmente podíamos nadar, pero no todos los lugares tenían aguas tan cálidas como éstas._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo es..-_ Jules estaba en mitad de una pregunta, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Ella lo encontró después de unos segundos (estaba bajo una pila de papeles) y después de mirar quién la estaba llamando, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y contestó.

-_Hey Z! ¿Cómo estás bebé?_

"¿Bebé?" ¿A quién llamaba Jules bebé? Steve arqueó una ceja.

_-¿Línea segura?_- Preguntó ella.

Silencio.

-_Sí, estoy segura que te enteraste._

Silencio.

_-Estoy bien, cariño, no te preocupes._

"¿Cariño?" Steve levantó la otra ceja ahora. Jules comenzaba a desmenuzar inconscientemente un pedazo de pan con los dedos.

_-Estoy en Hawaii, Z._

Silencio.

-_¿Pero puedes dejar tu trabajo ahora? No creo que a Gibbs le guste demasiado el asunto._

Revoleando las cejas, Jules escuchó la respuesta de quién sea estuviera del otro lado del teléfono.

_-¿Cuándo?_

Ella tomó una lapicera y escribió unos garabatos sobre el primer papel que encontró a mano.

-_Ok, cariño. Házmelo saber, te voy a buscar. Te extraño_.- Jules sonrió – _Sip_. _Adiós_. _Yo también_.

Mientras terminaba la conversación, Jules no podía ocultar la alegría que la embargaba. Eso, claro, hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro de él.

_-¿Quién es él? ¿El tal "Z" que te llamó?_ - Steve intentó que su voz sonara calmada, pero no supo si realmente lo había logrado.

Ella se rió de manera muy poco disimulada – _No es él, es ella. Y espera que le diga a Ziva que la confundiste con un hombre. JAH!_ – Jules comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ahora _– Va a tener tus pelotas en un plato._

Mujer. Era mujer. Una oleada de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Steve, aplacando a la bestia que se había apoderado de su interior por unos momentos. No eran celos, claro que no. Pero pensar en que Jules le dijera a alguien "bebé esto", "cariño lo otro" y blah blah, bueno… no le había gustado nada. Pero no eran celos. Nunca había estado celoso de nadie en su vida, y no iba a comenzar ahora. Negativo. Nein. Niet. Espera un segundo… ¿Sus pelotas en un plato? ¿Qué?

_-¿Quién es Ziva?_

-_Una gran amiga mía. Para todos los términos prácticos es como mi hermana._

_-¿Y viene a Hawaii? ¿Por qué?_

_-Me entrené con Ziva en el Mossad. Ahora está trabajando como enlace en el NCIS, en Washington. _

Adivina adivinador – pensó Steve – Aquí vienen más problemas.

-_Ziva era hermana de Ari_ – Continuó ella – _En Corea se salvó por los pelos, porque ella sabía casi tanto como yo de Ghosts. Cuando me atraparon, a ella le dispararon y la dieron por muerta. Un grave error, si me lo preguntas. No entiendo como Ari no lo comprobó después de meterle tres balas en el cuerpo._ – Jules negaba con la cabeza, mientras lamía la cuchara con la que había untado mermelada en un panecillo.

_-¿Su propio hermano quiso matarla?_ – Steve estaba estupefacto.

-_Sip. La prometida y la hermana, de un golpe. Si que le salió el tiro por la culata ¿verdad?_

_-¿Qué pasó luego?_

_-Ziva pasó inconsciente tres meses, recuperándose de las heridas. Después de eso, fue a Washington y comenzó a trabajar en el NCIS. Órdenes de su padre._

_-El director del Mossad._

_-Ajhá._

_-¿Y viene a Hawaii a ayudarnos en esto?_

_-Sí, llega mañana. Y de verdad, no puedo pedir nada mejor. Ziva es para mí, lo que Danny es para ti._

Eso Steve podía entenderlo. Un compañero que te cubriera las espaldas, sin dudarlo, era alguien con quién contarías para meterte en cualquier mierda.

Unos minutos después, mientras juntaban los platos que habían quedado del desayuno, él le preguntó –_Oye, ¿encontraste algo nuevo ayer?_

-_Sí, varias cosas. Me queda mucho por leer, tengo que terminar de ponerme al día con todos los datos, pero como nunca dejé de informarme del todo, no es tanto. Dime, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas sacar a Hiro Noshimuri de la cárcel hasta algún lugar sin testigos, sin que Wo Fat se entere?_

_-Lo intentamos Jules, pero Hiro no va a decirnos nada. Sabe que si lo hace está muerto._

_-Tengo modos de hacer hablar a una persona. No legales, pero eficaces._

Él la miró, enarcando una ceja.

-_No, no estoy hablando de tortura, Steven, por Dios._

_-Podríamos sacarlo, si. Pero Wo Fat se enteraría de inmediato. Tiene ratas por todos lados._

_-Mierda. No puedo arriesgarme a eso todavía. Voy a buscar otra vía. ¿A qué hora tienes que irte a trabajar?_

_-Danny va a pasar a buscarme en 15 minutos._

Hablando del diablo, su compañero apareció en ese momento por la puerta de la cocina, como pancho por su casa.

- _Uh! Huele de maravillas aquí. ¿Pan casero?- preguntó mientras se refregaba las manos._

-_Hey, al menos podrías decir "hola", ¿sabes? cada vez estás peor_. – Lo reprendió Steve.

-_Danny_ – lo saludó Jules – _Buenos días para ti también. ¿Quieres desayunar?_

-_Sí, por favor, estoy famélico. La panadería de la esquina está cerrada._

_-¿No malasadas hoy?_

-_Nop. ¿Es eso café?_

Jules se rió ante la cara de anhelo que tenía el detective, mientras le servía una taza y un plato con panecillos calientes, jamón y queso. – _Sí, y es café de verdad… No la porquería que tenía Steve en la alacena._

-_Ahh, no puedo creerlo_ – Danny le sonrió afectuosamente – _Eres un rayo de sol, gracias_.

-_No le hagas caso_ – le recomendó Steve a ella – _Por un plato de comida, Danno vende su alma_.

-_Eso no es cierto, no es cierto para nada_ – Logró decir el detective, con la boca llena de comida.

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

-_Jules, ¿eres consciente de que ahora vendrá absolutamente todas las mañanas para desayunar, verdad? Y esperará encontrar esto_ – Dijo Steve, señalando la comida que estaba engullendo el detective.

-_No soy un perro_ – Se quejó Danny con la boca todavía llena – _Y te estoy escuchando, Neanderthal_.

-_Y no sólo eso_ – continuó, haciendo caso omiso de su compañero – _También aparecerá para almorzar, para la merienda y para la cena_ – dijo mientras enumeraba con los dedos y negaba con la cabeza – _Haz cavado tu propio hoyo, cariño_.

-_Está bien, Danny_- le aseguró ella, mientras sonreía – _Puedes venir a comer cada vez que quieras_.

Algo parecido a un "_gagias Gules, lo hagé_" salió de la boca de su comensal, dándole a Steve una mirada burlona.

-_Ehhyy!_- saludó una voz femenina, mientras dos personas más entraban por la puerta de la cocina – _Uhh ¿huele a café aquí?_

_-¡Kono, Chin! Buenos días_ – dijo Jules mientras se acercaba a ellos para saludarlos y coger sus abrigos, que estaban empapados por la lluvia - _¿Desayuno?_

-_Oh, si, por favor. Un café estaría bien_ – aceptó Chin, sacudiéndose con las manos el pelo mojado.

-_Sí, yo también me apunto_.

-_Ahh, Ok, me rindo_ – dijo Steve, levantando ambas manos y volviendo a llenar su taza de la preciada bebida.

-_Siéntense, ya les sirvo_- Jules sacó la siguiente horneada de pan del horno, y se dispuso a servir a todos (Danny pidió otra ración… ¡ese hombre sí que tenía apetito!).

-_Cariño, puedes cocinar para mí cada vez que quieras, ¡esto está delicioso! Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres_ – Propuso Kono.

-_Eso no va a suceder_ - Le dijo Steve.

-_Prima, tu departamento es tan pequeño, que cuando entras tú, las cucarachas tienen que salir porque no caben_.

-_Ja-Ja, muy chistoso Ho Kelly_.

-_Espera a que Kamekona pruebe esto_- le advirtió Danny a Steve- _entonces sí que tendrás algo de lo que quejarte._

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Jules los observó interactuar, y un sentimiento de anhelo le recorrió el pecho. Eran una familia. Cada uno con diferentes equipajes en sus espaldas, personalidades muy distintas, pero encajaban juntos como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Se alegró por ellos, pues siempre tendrían a alguien en quién apoyarse. En quién confiar. Eso automáticamente la hizo pensar en Ziva, y su alma pareció henchirse de genuina felicidad. Iba a ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo. ¡Z llegaba mañana!

-.-

**H50 **

-.-

Luego de que todos se hubieran ido a trabajar, Jules se puso en marcha. Tenía muchas cosas para hacer. Lo primero de todo, comprar un auto. No podía seguir utilizando la camioneta de Steve, y tampoco seguir alquilando un auto… porque ésos siempre traían un marcador satelital, y cualquiera que accediera a la base de datos de la empresa, podía seguirla con un GPS. Un auto 0 Km, tenía la ventaja adicional de no poseer patente por unas semanas. No podría salir de la isla, pero vamos! ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a conducirlo? ¿Por el medio del Pacífico?

En la concesionaria, optó por un Audi de 5 puertas, porque la verdad a ser dicha, uno nunca sabe cuando el pasajero de atrás tiene que salir apresuradamente del auto… como en un tiroteo, o alguna bomba ocasional ¡Sí que era realista! El coche era de un color gris oscuro, y un modelo bastante sobrio. Podría pasar desapercibido, pero tenía un hermoso, bello y potente motor. Lo compró a nombre de Suzanne Wells, una nueva identidad que le había proporcionado Jack el día anterior.

La lluvia torrencial seguía cayendo con fuerza sobre las islas para cuando salió de allí conduciendo su nuevo auto. Luego de pasar a hacer algunas compras en el supermercado, volvió a la casa de Steve (AKA: _nuevo centro de operaciones_) y se dispuso a comenzar otro día de arduo trabajo. Después de cambiarse la ropa mojada, y ponerse unos Levis desteñidos y una camisa, revisó su correo para ver si su equipo le había enviado la documentación que les había solicitado el día anterior y sus reportes de situación.

Estaba bastante satisfecha con la reacción que habían tenido sus compañeros al saber que ella estaba de vuelta al mando de Ghosts. Tal como le había dicho Roxanne, quién ahora estaba en Jordania, había pasado demasiado tiempo, y según sus propias palabras, "_tenemos que eliminar a estos bastardos de una vez por todas, Juliette. Necesito vacaciones jefa_". Bienvenida al club, Roxy. Según los informes que había leído, había 11 miembros de Ghosts bajo permanente vigilancia, desparramados por todo el globo. Si ella encontraba a Müller y Wo Fat, ya serían 13. Pero recién podrían hacerlos caer cuando encontraran al líder. Recién y sólo entonces. Una vez que lo consiguieran, se llevaría a cabo una de las operaciones inter-agencias más grandes alguna vez planeada. Los desgraciados caerían como fichas de dominó.

Michael, su contacto en Alemania, había hecho su trabajo, pensó Jules, mientras leía sobre la vida y arte de Dieter Müller. La privacidad en la actualidad era definitivamente una utopía. Tenían desde el título de su película favorita, hasta el nombre de su primer novia (con foto incluida). Lo habían perdido de vista en Hamburgo, siete años atrás, después de que matara a tres miembros de su equipo a quemarropa, luego de haber saboteado una operación que le había costado caro a la seguridad nacional.

Wo Fat era otro tema. Era un peso más pesado que Müller, y la razón principal es que el hombre era mucho más inteligente. Poseía una cualidad innata de líder, y generaba en sus allegados una lealtad tal, que preferían morir a delatarlo. Por lo que había leído en los informes que Steve le había dado, en Hawaii estaba al mando de los Yakuza y de varios individuos que no eran precisamente la cereza del postre. Se necesitaría mucho más para atraparlo. Dai-Lin, un miembro de la MSS china con el que había trabajado en varias ocasiones había prometido enviarle todo lo que tuvieran sobre él.

Decidió empezar por encontrar a Müller. Si realmente estaba en la Isla, ella lo encontraría. Sería más fácil quebrarlo a él que a Wo Fat. Marcó en el celular el número de Kono, mientras preparaba una serie de archivos para enviarle.

_-¡¿Si?-_ contestó una voz femenina.

_-¿Kono? ¿Estás bien?_

-_Ahmm, algo así._

_-¿Mal momento?_

-_No, está bien_ – Jules escuchó como su amiga respiraba agitadamente – _Es sólo que un idiota al que tenía que interrogar decidió correr una maratón conmigo._

_-Apuesto a que no llegó muy lejos._

_-Apuestas bien. ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Te estoy enviando una lista de antiguos alias de Müller, junto con una serie de fotografías, para que las corras por la base de datos de la HPD. _

_-Ok, estoy en ello._

_-Gracias cariño. Sería buena idea también mostrarle la fotografía a algún informante que tenga lazos con el mundillo criminal de la isla… es más probable encontrar alguna pista allí que en los datos de la HPD._

_-Hecho, le diré a Kamekona que pase por la casa de Steve, y le preguntas tú misma._

_-Genial, gracias de nuevo. Te veo más tarde. ¿Vienen a cenar?_

_-Espera que le pregunto a los demás – _Jules escuchó cómo Kono se alejaba del teléfono y preguntaba a los gritos "_Hey chicos, Jules pregunta si vamos a cenar, ¿qué dicen?" _pero no alcanzó a oír la respuesta de ellos, solo unas voces apagadas.

-_Ehy Jules? Danny aquí dice que ni siquiera tenías que preguntarlo. Allí estaremos. Espera_- Volvió a alejarse el teléfono mientras gritaba _"¿Qué?"_ y luego un _"OK" – Danny manda a decirte que nada nada nada de piñas en la comida._

Riéndose, ella preguntó - _¿Y qué dijo Steve?_

-_No quieres saberlo_.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, terminando de comer el postre (un tiramisú italiano) que ella había preparado a la tarde, mientras le contaban anécdotas del caso que habían tenido hoy, que al parecer había sido bastante entretenido.

-_Y entonces, el muy imbécil, no tuvo mejor idea que intentar escapar por la cocina_- relataba Danny

-_Sí, cuando entró corriendo, le tiró al mozo una bandeja con los platos que estaban listos para salir, y el chef se enfureció tanto que comenzó a gritarle en japonés mientras lo amenazaba con un cuchillo de éste_ (Kono separó las manos unos buenos 50 centímetros) _tamaño_- todos comenzaron a reírse al recordarlo.-_El chef estaba tan enojado que no nos dejaba acercarnos para esposar al estúpido, que estaba acorralado en la esquina._

-_Si lo dejábamos ahí iba a terminar convertido en Sushi_ – afirmaba Chin.

Un buen rato después, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano, Jules terminaba de ponerlos al corriente con toda la información que había recibido hasta el momento, y entre todos planeaban qué hacer a continuación.

-_Ah, ¿Steve, les dijiste sobre Ziva?_

-_No, no lo hice. Te cedo el honor_- respondió con una sonrisa que decía "estás-en-problemas".

Jules arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué se traía él entre manos.

-_Una amiga mía llega mañana, para ayudarnos con esto-_ anunció ella, señalando la montaña de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio – _trabajamos juntas por mucho tiempo, y nos va a ser más que útil._

-_Discúlpame, ¿amiga? –_ una cuchara de postre la apuntaba ahora amenazadoramente -_¿qué clase de amiga? ¿de la clase que porta armas? Porque no quiero más ninjas con los que lidiar aquí. Ustedes dos ya son más que suficientes, muchas gracias_ – dijo Danny, señalando a Steve y a ella.

Ups!

-_Uhhmm… bueno…_

-_Ahh, ahh_ – el detective comenzó a negar fervientemente con la cabeza – _Nada de Uhhmm, nada de eso. No. No. NO._

_-Ziva tiene un arma o dos, sí-_ Contestó ella cautelosamente, con una mueca. ¿Un arma o dos? Ziva en sí era un arma, pero no pensaba decirle eso, al menos no todavía.

Mientras Danny se agarraba la cabeza lanzando otro sonoro quejido, Chin le preguntó datos más concernientes al trabajo que habían hecho juntas, a lo que ella les contó brevemente la historia de Ziva y Ari y de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas.

_-¿Mossad? ¿Tu amiga es un mecánico del Mossad? Ahy mi Dios_ – se lamentaba Danny – _Lo único que nos faltaba. Lo único._

_-¿Mecánico? ¿Desde cuándo dices "Mecánico", Danno? Nos volviste locos por días y días quejándote como el infierno de eso_ – decía Steve mientras se volvía a Kono y Chin – _Está loco ¿verdad? No pueden decir que sólo lo estoy imaginando, ustedes estaban ahí – _A lo que ambos primos asentían con la cabeza.

_-¡Eso es porque tengo a un enfermo-cabeza dura-maldito SuperSEAL de compañero! ¡Estás trastornándome McGarrett! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Lo sabía!_

-_Ziva es genial, les caerá muy bien, se los aseguro_- auguró Jules con una sonrisa, pero nadie pareció escucharla, porque se habían enzarzado en una discusión sobre quién estaba (o no) realmente cuerdo.

-.-

**H50**

_-.-_

_-¿Quieres ir adentro?-_ Le preguntó Steve suavemente al oído, provocándole un estremecimiento que pareció llegar a cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo.

Hacía rato que todos los demás se habían marchado de la casa, dejándolos solos. Había dejado de llover y el cielo estaba despejado, pero la humedad y el calor eran ahora sofocantes. Estaban acostados en una hamaca paraguaya que colgaba de dos postes en el porche trasero de él, mientras disfrutaban de la calma nocturna. Las luces exteriores de la casa estaban apagadas, lo que hacía que el ambiente pareciera realmente íntimo.

Antes de conocerlo, Jules hubiera calificado la situación de cursi. Hawaii, la luna, el mar, los mimos. Ella distaba de ser una persona aficionada a lo romántico, a las tarjetas de San Valentín, a los poemas de amor y a los finales rosas. Sólo había estado realmente enamorada una vez antes, y Ari era de su mismo palo. No eran una pareja romántica por ningún costado por la que se lo viera. Eran prácticos, pasionales y con una ligera tendencia a querer matarse entre ellos. –Mala elección de palabras, pensó ella-. Simplemente, o estaban entrenando y trabajando, o estaban arrancándose la ropa. Y había estado bien para ambos.

Con Steve las cosas eran diferentes. Momentos así, donde se acurrucaban entre sí, acariciándose suavemente y charlando de vez en cuando eran algo nuevo para ella. También lo era cocinar junto a alguien. Ella amaba cocinar. Juntar ingredientes para crear algo que desatara una expresión de genuino placer en el rostro de otra persona, era simplemente increíble. No era capaz de pintar, o cantar, pero la comida era su forma de hacer arte. Jamás se guiaba por recetas. La cocina era la parte de su mundo donde podía improvisar y dejarse llevar por la imaginación. Y él lo había compartido con ella. Eso sí que había calado hondo en su interior. También era diferente la atención que se prodigaban entre ellos. Un beso robado por aquí, algún mensaje de texto obsceno en medio del día por allí, una caricia por debajo de la mesa por allá. Jules se rió suavemente. Estaban comportándose como dos adolescentes, pero ella lo estaba disfrutando como una niña de 15 años. Tachemos eso. De 18 estaría mejor, porque lo que estaba haciendo en este momento Steve con una de sus manos no era apto para menores.

Un gemido salió desde lo profundo de su garganta, que fue rápidamente ahogado cuando él atrapó sus labios con los suyos, y su lengua comenzó a jugar suavemente con la de ella. ¡Demonios! El hombre sabía besar.

-_A menos que pueda usted terminar esto en una hamaca, comandante, le recomiendo que entremos ahora_.

Steve se separó unos centímetros de su cuello, sonriendo seductoramente - _¿Eso fue un desafío, agente Delay?- _volvió a su tarea, lamiendo la línea que iba desde su clavícula hacia arriba _–Soy un SEAL cariño… estamos entrenados para manejarnos sobre cualquier terreno._

-_No. Si_.- Jules no podía pensar, no cuando él seguía besándola en ESE punto, justo por detrás de la oreja. Ella estaba ahogándose de deseo – _No lo sé._ _Lo que tú quieras_ – exclamó con voz quebrada.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Jules estaba impaciente. El vuelo llevaba ya media hora de retraso, y ella simplemente no podía en sí de la ansiedad que le provocaba la idea de ver a su mejor amiga. Hacía casi cinco meses que se habían visto por última vez, cuando ella viajó a Washington exclusivamente con ese objetivo. Había conocido a todo el equipo de NCIS, que de alguna manera u otra (aka: McGee o Abby, no estaba del todo segura de quién había sido el que hackeó la base de datos de la Interpol) se habían enterado de quién era en realidad. Le gustó el grupo en sí. Gibbs era muy reservado, pero era una persona en la que se podía confiar, la base que los sostenía unidos. Ziva estaba en buenas manos. Ahora tenía en quién apoyarse, a pesar de que vivía quejándose de Dinozzo, sabía que todos la protegerían. Su amiga parecía haber encontrado su rincón en el mundo, un lugar al que podía llamar hogar.

Pero si se cavaba más profundo, allí donde sólo ellas dos tenían acceso, Jules sabía que Ziva nunca descansaría hasta haber cerrado esta operación, y de algún modo también necesitaba cobrar venganza. Ambas habían sido traicionadas de la peor manera posible, y eso no era algo que pudieran compartir con nadie más que con ellas mismas. Tenían un lazo que las uniría de por vida. Y también el mismo miedo que las corroía por dentro, ése que las perseguía en pesadillas.

Por fin los pasajeros del avión comenzaron a entrar hasta la sala de recepción de equipajes, y Jules buscó con ojos ávidos a su hermana… -_vamos, vamos Z… ¿Dónde estás?_ – preguntaba en voz baja. De repente la vio venir caminando, hablando con un hombre moreno al que ella no conocía. Ziva se reía de algo que él había dicho, con una expresión que Jules conocía muy bien. Demonios, su amiga estaba coqueteando con el pobre tipo.

_-¡Hey Z!-_ gritó ella. Había que hacerse oír entre el barullo de la multitud que había desembarcado.

Ziva reconoció su voz, y buscó hasta que la encontró, seguido de lo cual corrió hasta alcanzarla y colgarse de su cuello en un abrazo.

_-¡Hola J!-_ dijo ahogadamente, mientras Jules la abrazaba también - _¿Cómo estás? Uhf, tanto tiempo. No puedo creer que estés en Hawaii. _

_-¡No puedo creer que tú estés en Hawaii!_

Ambas se separaron, evaluándose mutuamente con una gran sonrisa.

-_Wow Z, tengo que decir que Washington está haciendo que por fin tomes conciencia de la moda! ¿Stilettos? ¿Desde cuándo usas stilettos?-_ Jules miró al techo, como agradeciendo en una plegaria _– Gracias, gracias… no más pantalones militares… ¡gracias! _

_-Bueno, soy toda una dama, en caso de que no lo hayas notado- _su amiga soltó una carcajada_- No te acostumbres, están matándome los pies. Pero déjame verte… espera un segundo… ¿Qué es esa cara?- _Los oscuros ojos de su amiga se entrecerraron subrepticiamente.

_-¿Cara? ¿Cara de qué? Sólo estoy feliz de verte, tonta._

_-¡Oh mi Dios! Jules, ¡Acabas de tener sexo!_

Bueno, después de todo, era Z.

_-No sé de qué estás hablando_- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza pero sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa.

-_Vas a contarme todo en cuanto salgamos de aquí_- Estableció- _Vamos, busquemos mi equipaje_.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Estaban sentadas en el patio trasero de la casa de Steve, con las piernas en alto y una cerveza en la mano. Jules le había prestado a Ziva unos pantalones cortos que se le caían por las caderas y una remera blanca de tirantes (con algo había que soportar el calor del mediodía) mientras que ella vestía una minifalda de jean y la parte superior de la bikini.

-_Demonios, que calor_- se quejó Z, mientras tomaba otra Heineken de la nevera portátil que estaba acomodada entre ellas.

_-Sí, lo sé. Es así todos los días. Y hay piñas por todos lados. Quiero decir, por todos lados._

_-Voy a tener que arrasar con algunas tiendas de ropa, no tengo nada para aguantar esto y no puedo usar tu ropa. Tu culo es más grande._

_-¡Ehy! – _Jules le tiró un hielo por la cabeza_ -Cuidado con lo que dices, David. Todavía puedo patearte el trasero flaco ese que tienes._

_-Ya quisieras – _Ziva se secó una gota de transpiración que le caía por la frente_ – Mierda, ¿Cómo hace la gente para vivir con este calor? Es insoportable ¿Viven desnudos?_

_-Prácticamente. Ahora sería un buen momento para que me agradezcas que te haya arrastrado para hacernos la depilación definitiva. _

_-Sigue soñando. Cuando me acuerdo de eso, todavía me arde._

_-Gallina._

_-Culo gordo._

Eso le valió otro hielaso.

_-Por cierto, tienes que conseguirte un auto Z, no vas a seguir manejando el mío. Lo compré ayer, tengo derecho a usarlo._

_-Me gusta el tuyo, y además manejas horrible._

_-¡¿Yo? Cada vez que te pones detrás del volante me agarra un ataque de pánico Ziva._

Se dedicaron a beber cerveza por unos minutos, mientras contemplaban la playa.

_-Tema aparte… ¿Hombres?_

_-Interesantes. Casi desnudos y bronceados. El mío lo tienes vetado._

Ziva se dio media vuelta para mirarla, y acomodándose los anteojos de sol (cual gángster de pacotilla) le lanzó una sonrisa de lado.

-_Cuéntame de él ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo lo conociste?_

-_Steve es… Steve. Y me arrestó._

_-¿Te arrestó? ¿Me estás cargando?_

_-Nop. Usó esposas y todo. Bueno, en realidad nos conocimos unos días antes, cuando…_

_-.-_

**H50**

-.-


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Cómo odiaba el papelerío. Steve lanzó un suspiro de aburrimiento, mientras daba vuelta la hoja y continuaba escribiendo. Era un día inusualmente pacífico en el HQ, ya que no había surgido ningún caso. Nadie para correr, nadie para interrogar. Claro que la tranquilidad significaba para todo el equipo la "oportunidad" para ponerse al día con las toneladas de informes que estaban pendientes de casos anteriores. Alzó la vista, para ver a Danny sentado del otro lado de su escritorio, con una expresión de hastío que reflejaba la propia.

_-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí y no en tu oficina? Tienes una oficina propia, ¿sabes?_ – Al menos discutir con Danno rompería la monotonía por un rato.

-_Estoy aburrido. ¿Y qué? ¿No puedo estar en tu oficina? ¿Crees que voy a dañarla? – _Respondió su compañero, levantando la vista de los papeles.

-_Bueno, de hecho…_ - Steve se preparaba para lanzar unos cuantos argumentos, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miró el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar.

-_Adelante,_ _Kamekona, estás en alta voz._

-_Howzit Haoles! _

_-Howzit Brah?_

_-Hey McGarrett, ¿quién demonios son esas mujeres en tu casa?_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasaste por mi casa?_

-_Si lo hice, porque me lo pediste ayer. Lo que no me dijiste, es que amenazarían con matarme_.

_-¿Qué hicieron qué?_

-_Una preciosura israelí amenazó con cortarme la garganta, Brah, y eso no es amable. No es amable pero para nada._

_-¿Israelí? – _Preguntó Danny, alzando una ceja_ – Ah, la nueva ninja llegó._

_-Si Brah, y tiene un bueeen par de piernas, si entiendes lo que digo. – _afirmó Kamekona riendo.

_-¿Qué quieres decir, está buena?-_ Inquirió el detective, de pronto alerta.

-_Ohu, si. Super buena, pero es mala, y quiero decir, mala. Lastimó mis sentimientos ¿sabes?_

_-¿Qué hiciste para enfadarla?-_ preguntó Steve con una sonrisa.

_-Solo decir la verdad, Brah… ya sabes, la invité a salir._

Steve miró a Danny, mientras ambos negaban con la cabeza. _-¿Y qué le dijiste?_

_-Pues… que me faltaba plantar bandera en Israel y que ella era la afortunada._

_-Oh, mi Dios. ¿Eres estúpido o qué? – _Saltó Danny – _No puedes decirle a una mujer algo como eso. Simplemente no puedes. Eres increíble._

_-Déjame decirte que esas mujeres son peligrosas cuando se enojan brah._

_-Sí, lo sabemos. Hey Kame, ¿Te mostró Jules la foto del tipo que necesitamos identificar?_

_-Sí, y esa mujer luce muy bien en una bikini. Está super buena, pero no la invité a salir. Tenía que elegir a una, aunque ahora creo que tendría que haberlo hecho al revés._

Una vena en el cuello de Steve comenzó a hincharse.

-_No la puedes invitar a salir. Está conmigo. Concéntrate de una vez, ¿lograste identificarlo?_

-_Ahhh, no te enfades. Es una agradable dama, me dio de comer… después de amenazarme con cortarme las pelotas. Y si, lo reconocí, pero no por ninguno de los nombres que me mostró. Ese sujeto juega pesado en la isla brah, no van a encontrarlo fácilmente. Ya les dije a ellas todo lo que sabía._

_-Ok, gracias, te veremos después- _

_-De nada, pero tengan cuidado. _

Cortó la comunicación y Steve quedó mirando a Danny, que no hacía intento de volver a agarrar ningún informe y tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio.

_-¿Sabes? Tengo hambre_ – dijo el detective, tras unos momentos de silencio.

-_Sí, yo también-_

Habían almorzado hacía media hora.

-_Podríamos ir a echar un vistazo- _

-_Sí podríamos _– asentía Steve.

Jules estaba en bikini.

-_Es decir, sería rudo no pasar a decir "hola", ¿no crees?-_

-_Sí, sería descortés-_

_- Creo que deberíamos ir-_

_-Yo también-_

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Danny le tiraba a Steve las llaves de su auto.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Entraron a su casa por la puerta delantera, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cocina pues el living estaba vacío. Lo primero que visualizaron de ellas fueron dos pares de piernas torneadas que se apoyaban sobre la mesa del patio. Estaban sentadas de espaldas a ellos, de cara al mar.

Steve y Danny se miraron por un segundo, mientras el detective modulaba con los labios algo así como "demonios", haciendo con la mano un gesto de absoluta apreciación ante el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos.

-_Te juro, Z_ – Iba diciendo su… ¿Su qué? Bueno… ella – _Te juro que voy a vaciar una MIG en el próximo idiota que me diga que el destino no existe._

_-¿Jules?-_ Mientras caminaban hacia ellas, él decidió que anunciarse sería una buena idea. Después de todo, asustar a dos agentes que estaban hablando de asesinar a alguien no era nada aconsejable.

Ella bajó los pies de la mesa y se giró para mirarlo.

-_¡Ehy tú! No pensé que volvieran hasta entrada la noche_.

-_No había mucho que hacer hoy-_ Después de besarla brevemente, Steve dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda, visualizando a quien suponía que debía de ser la agente del NCIS. Unos ojos oscuros le devolvieron la mirada, escrutándolo atentamente.

-_Steve, Danny, esta es mi amiga Ziva David_. – Introdujo Jules con una sonrisa – _Z, te presento al teniente comandante Steven McGarrett y al detective Daniel Williams._

_-Danny, por favor- _solicitó el detective mientras se adelantaba a Steve y le tendía la mano a modo de saludo a la israelí– _Un placer conocerla, señorita David._

Una lenta y calculada sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ziva, mientras aceptaba la mano de él. – _Hola Danny. Lo mismo digo_. – Ella se volteó y miró a Steve de arriba abajo. – _Hola comandante, siento haber invadido su casa._

-_No hay problema. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?_

_-No, no en realidad. Jules me alquiló un departamento a media cuadra de aquí, calle abajo. No quiero ser un estorbo. _

Él levantó la vista para encontrar a Jules, quién le guiñó un ojo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-_No es ninguna molest…-_ comenzó a decir él educadamente cuando Ziva lo interrumpió.

-_Además no quiero entrar en alguna habitación y encontrarlos teniendo sexo. Jules hace demasiado ruido_. – Concluyó ella.

Danny se atragantó con el sándwich de pavo que había robado de la cocina, y comenzó a toser para intentar expulsarlo de sus pulmones, mientras la miraba con los ojos como platos.

_- Ooook! ¿Alguien quiere una cerveza?- _ofreció Jules rápidamente, mientras se ruborizaba furiosamente y miraba a su amiga con una expresión que decía "voy a liquidarte".

Steve permaneció con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir una palabra.

_-Seguro-_ aceptó Danny, con la voz ronca y los ojos llorosos de tanto toser, intentando no reírse, pero fallando miserablemente.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

-_Repíteme por qué razón no podemos ir con ustedes_- Steve estaba enojándose ante la tozudez de aquellas mujeres.

Ellas acababan de bajar las escaleras, vestidas en plan "femme fatale". Jules tenía un vestido corto negro que se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas, y tenía un escote del tamaño del cañón del colorado, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Steve observó a sus larguísimas piernas terminar en los tacos más altos que había visto en su vida. En serio, ¿Cómo podían las mujeres caminar con eso? Haciendo el camino inverso, la recorrió nuevamente con una mirada ardiente, encontrándose finalmente con esos ojos de gata, que estaban enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras – no podían ser de ella, ¿verdad? – que le agregaban intensidad a su expresión.

Expresión que en ese momento le decía que lo creía un idiota.

-_Porque jamás van a contratarnos si llevamos dos guardaespaldas, Steve _– Explicó lentamente con un tono de paciencia que le hacía recordar a Danny cuando intentaba que Grace entendiera algo – _Además de que ya casi todo el mundo los conoce en la isla. No es que sean muy disimulados, ¿no?-_

Kamekona les había dicho que Dieter Müller, conocido en el mundillo criminal de la isla como "Michael Keevs", era un traficante de alta categoría, que incluía en el menú drogas, prostitución y apuestas ilegales. Pero era imposible llegar a él de manera directa. El único enlace conocido era un tipo llamado Robert Clayton, su mano derecha, que poseía un club nocturno. Supuestamente Clayton se encargaba de elegir mujeres en su club para las "fiestas privadas" de Müller. Y es allí donde Jules y Ziva se dirigían esta noche.

-_No me gusta esto, no me gusta para nada. Tendríamos que ir con ustedes.-_ decía Danny. Steve lo miró, para comprobar que su compañero tenía los ojos fijos en la israelí, que había que admitirlo, estaba tan descampanante como Jules. Tenía un vestido rojo fuego (color muy acertado para el tono oscuro de su piel) que le llegaba a los pies, pero con un corte en uno de sus costados que enseñaba una pierna hasta prácticamente la cadera. Y prácticamente no poseía espalda alguna. Steve miró al vestido con desconfianza, pensando que sólo se mantenía en su lugar por pura fuerza de voluntad.

-_Daniel_- dijo Ziva bastante exasperada – _Eso no funcionaría. Además van a estar viendo y escuchando todo, ¿recuerdas?_ – explicó, señalando su collar que poseía una cámara de alta resolución dentro – _¡Por favor! ¡Ya hemos hecho esto antes!_

Danny miró a Steve, negando con la cabeza, en signo de exasperación. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba la situación. No estarían muy lejos de ellas, pues las seguirían con la furgoneta de vigilancia, pero algo siempre podía salir mal.

Ziva terminó de ponerse los tacos, que le aumentaron unos buenos centímetros de altura, y se paró frente a Jules con una mano extendida.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_ Preguntó ésta.

-_Llaves-_

-_No vas a manejar mi auto de nuevo Z_ _¡Quiero llegar de una pieza, muchas gracias!_

-_Yo conduzco, Delay._

_-Tienes serios problemas._

Ziva levantó una ceja, señal de que no iba a rendirse. Finalmente Jules le cedió las llaves con resignación.

_-¿Sabes? Esto me suena conocido_ – Le susurró Danny a Steve, mientras le cedía las llaves del Camaro y salían tras ellas.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Tenían una cámara en cada una de ellas, además de micrófonos que les transmitían todo lo que ellas decían. Danny y Steve estaban sentados en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, viendo los monitores que captaban las imágenes de donde ellas iban pasando.

-_Maldita sea, esta camioneta huele como el mismo infierno_- se quejó su compañero – _deberíamos estar ahí dentro._

Steve estaba de acuerdo.

Ziva y Jules se estaban moviendo entre el público, directo a la barra, donde pidieron dos copas de champagne.

-_Jules odia el champagne. Prefiere mil veces tomar del pico de una botella de cerveza_ – comentó él, con un suspiro – _Mi tipo de chica_.

"_**Hey J, tengo ojos en Clayton, a las seis en punto**_**"**- escucharon la voz de David.

"_**Ok, míralo por dos segundos, quítale la vista de encima y sonríeme**_**"**- Indicó Jules.

"_**Hecho. Me vio.**__**El anzuelo está amarrado.**_**"**

"_**Genial. Vamos a hacer lo nuestro, cariño**_**"**

Las dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música de manera que a Steve literalmente se le secó la boca. Miró fugazmente a Danny, que estaba a su lado, con la vista fija en los monitores. También tenía la expresión perdida.

-_Las chicas están divirtiéndose_- observó el detective – _deberíamos estar ahí_.

-_Ya lo dijiste._

_-Lo sé._

Los hombres comenzaban a rodearlas, como zánganos volando alrededor de dos reinas. La vena del cuello de Steve volvía a la vida con renovada energía.

-_Si alguno la toca, voy a romperle el cuello_- amenazó a nadie en particular.

-_Wow, te tiene mal, ¿eh?_

-_No sé de qué estás hablando.-_ No le apetecía precisamente entrar en ESA conversación ahora.

-_Sólo para que lo sepas, no voy a dejar que Grace se acerque a ninguno de sus hijos. Es decir, imagínatelo. Van a nacer en pequeñitos trajes negros de ninjas y van a jugar AK-47 en vez de sonajeros- _Decía Danny con una expresión de terror fingida en sus ojos.

-_No voy a tener hijos con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Ya cállate Danno. Cállate._

_-Vaya, estás sensible hoy._

_-No estoy sensible._

_-Sí lo estás._

_-¿Puedes concentrarte por una vez? ¡Por favor! Chin no haría tanto ruido. Debería haberlo traído a él._

_-Pero me extrañarías._

_-No, no lo haría._

"_**¿Está mirando?"**__- _Preguntaba Ziva, con una sonrisa de placer, mientras contoneaba las caderas al ritmo de una salsa.

"_**¿Tú qué crees?"**__-_ Rió Jules _-__**"¿Vamos a la barra de nuevo? No se va a acercar aquí**_**"**

"_**Déjalo desear un poco más"**_

"_**Ehy Z, ¿Recuerdas Río de Janeiro?"**_

"_**No, J, no voy a hacer eso"**_

"_**Vas a tener que hacerlo, sabes que yo no puedo"**_

"_**Te odio"**_

"_**Lo sé**__"_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren hacer?-_ Le preguntó Danny.

-_No tengo ni la menor idea… pero apuesto mi cabeza que no es nada bueno._

_-Gran apuesta entonces._

Ziva y Jules comenzaron a moverse entre la gente hasta la barra nuevamente, pidiendo dos Martinis esta vez.

"_**Vamos a hablar con el tipo de la banda"**_- Le decía Jules a Ziva.

"_**No quiero hacerlo. Me las vas a pagar"**_

"_**Ésta me la debes. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese comentario hoy? No hago mucho ruido cuando tengo sexo"**_

Steve carraspeó.

"_**¡Jah! Vivía contigo, ¿recuerdas?"**_

"_**No lo hago"**_- Negaba Jules categóricamente.

Se acercaron dificultosamente a los tres individuos que formaban la banda de música de turno, y estaban tan cerca de los parlantes que ni Steve ni Danny lograron entender lo que Jules hablaba con uno de ellos. El tipo afirmó con la cabeza, y le dio un micrófono a Ziva; seguido de lo cual las dos se subieron al pequeño escenario.

_-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?-_ Exclamó Danny.

La respuesta le llegó al detective cuando toda la música paró de repente, y dos reflectores apuntaron al escenario.

Ziva comenzó a cantar _acapella_ un tema que a Steve le sonaba familiar. Demonios, que voz tenía. La banda pronto comenzó a seguirla, de modo lento al principio, pero enérgico después. Jules se integró al espectáculo bailando al compás del ritmo. A Steve se le formó un nudo en el pecho provocado por la ansiedad de estar dentro de su cálido cuerpo, sintiendo esos movimientos sobre él.

-_Mierda_- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Danny, y él estuvo de acuerdo, porque no era capaz de decir nada más inteligente que eso en estos momentos.

La canción era una mezcla de salsa y música gitana que tenía a todo el club ensimismado. Cuando terminaron, las dos sudorosas y con una sonrisa en el rostro, dieron las gracias al público con una pequeña reverencia y se bajaron del escenario.

"_**Eso fue perfecto, Z. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos"**_

"_**Fue divertido. Más que en Río"**_

"_**No cantes victoria todavía, la noche no terminó aún. Todavía pueden dispararnos."**_

"_**Y todavía puedo tener que volver a pasar un mes cuidándote en terapia intensiva porque has puesto tu pecho de blanco"**_

Entre risas, y declinando las ofertas que se les cruzaban por el camino en forma de hombres babeantes – malditos Neanderthales- pensaba Steve, lograron abrirse camino hasta la barra nuevamente, donde se toparon de frente con Clayton.

Simulando que no lo conocían de antemano, ambas lo ignoraron mientras pedían nuevas bebidas.

"_**Disculpen damas"**_- escucharon que las enfrentaba su objetivo.

"_**¿Si?"**_- esa era Ziva, quién se giraba a mirarlo, seguida por Jules.

"_**¿Hacen este show a menudo?"**_

"_**Oh, no. Sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos"**_- contestó Jules con una gran sonrisa.

"_**Soy Robert Clayton, el dueño del club"**_

"_**Oh, disculpe si hicimos algo que no debíamos. No queríamos molestarlo"**_- Ziva definitivamente tenía la cara hecha de piedra.

"_**No, para nada señorita. En realidad disfruté bastante de esta… ¿Cómo llamarla? Improvisación. Fue adorable"**_

_-¡¿Adorable?_ – Saltó Danno – _¡Lo que hicieron esas dos fue cualquier cosa menos adorable!_

_-¡Shhh!_- Lo silenció Steve, que necesitaba seguir escuchando.

"_**Bueno, pues muchas gracias, señor Clayton. Fue muy divertido"**_

"_**Estaba preguntándome si no desearían ustedes repetir esto alguna vez. Les pagaría, por supuesto"**_

Jules le dirigió una mirada de confusión digna de un Oscar, como si no entendiera una jota de lo que decía el tipo.

"_**¿Quiere decir aquí, en el club?"**_

"_**No, no aquí. Para otro tipo de público, más exclusivo"**_

B-I-N-G-O

"_**Bueno, no sé… ¿tú qué piensas Mary?"**_- Le preguntó Jules a Ziva.

"_**Por mí bien, si tu quieres claro… ya sabes que adoro cantar"**_

Y las vacas volaban.

La noche estaba hecha. Clayton, luego de agradecerles, les pidió sus números de teléfono, quedando en contactarlas a la brevedad. Tras despedirse, ambas volvieron su atención a las bebidas, sin querer parecer muy apresuradas para salir de allí.

-.-

Jules y Ziva se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa de Steve, donde ellos dos estaban esperándolas.

-_Te juro Z, vas a conseguirte tu propio auto ¡Casi nos matas allí!_

-_Ahh, eres tan dramática._

Las dos entraron como un tornado por la puerta, tirando sus carteras sobre el sillón y sacándose los tacos apresuradamente, como si no los soportaran puestos por un segundo más.

Ziva cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando estuvo descalza, mientras se apoyaba en una silla. Jules fue de repente consciente de la mirada que estaban recibiendo por parte de los dos hombres que tenían enfrente, que estaban con los brazos cruzados y mirándolas ceñudamente.

-_Bueno, fue todo un éxito, ¿verdad?-_ lanzó con una sonrisa dubitativa, probando el terreno.

Ninguno de los dos le contestó. Ziva los miraba extrañada ahora también, preguntándose qué demonios les pasaba.

-_Ehhm, ¿Z? Vamos a cambiarnos, ¿quieres?-_ preguntó/ordenó ella, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hacia el cuarto de arriba.

-.-

15 minutos después bajaron las dos, vestidas normalmente, con jeans y remeras, pero ambas descalzas. Steve y Danny estaban en el patio trasero, dando cuenta de una cerveza cada uno. Jules y Ziva se sentaron junto a ellos, y cada una agarró una Heineken para ahogar el resto del sabor del champagne que habían tomado antes.

El silencio se prolongó. Y se prolongó.

Hasta que Steve decidió romperlo.

_-¿Clayton les dijo cuándo iba a llamarlas?_

_-Sabes que no. Estabas escuchando todo_.- contestó Jules secamente _-¡¿Puedo saber cuál demonios es el problema, Steve?_

-_Ok, nosotros nos vamos_ – dijo Danny, mientras se paraba – _Vamos Ziva, te llevo hasta tu casa_.

_-¿Estás seguro?-_ ella parecía insegura de dejar a Jules en esta situación, sin saber que carajos estaba pasando.

-_Sip, es hora de irnos, créeme_- respondió el detective mientras la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.- _Adiós chicos, nos vemos por la mañana_ – los saludó sin esperar respuesta – _Si es que no se mataron para entonces_ – susurró.

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

_-¡Ahora mira lo que has hecho!-_ cuando escuchó al Camaro arrancar, Jules se levantó de donde estaba sentada, y se dirigió a la cocina. No le apetecía que los vecinos escucharan todo lo que tenía para decirle. Por supuesto que Steve la siguió. Es más, la alcanzó en tres pasos.

_-¡Has hecho que se fueran! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Steven?_

¿Qué se suponía que habían hecho mal? Toda la operación había salido tal como estaba planeada. Mejor, inclusive. Steve estaba furioso. Ella nunca lo había visto así, como si la energía saliera de él a oleadas. Su mirada, clavada en ella, era fría y distante. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-_Ya son mayorcitos, pueden cuidarse solos_- replicó él.

_-¡¿Puedes decirme qué mierda te pasa?_

Steve se mordió el labio inferior, intentado reprimir lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Estaba realmente enojado ¿Pero por qué?

-_Dime, Juliette, ¿siempre haces eso?_- Su tono de voz gritaba recriminación. Nunca antes la había llamado por su nombre completo.

_-Discúlpame, ¿"Eso"? ¿Qué se supone que hice?_

_-¡Pues no lo sé!-_ Steve se pasó una mano por el pelo, en señal de frustración - _¡No lo sé! Tal vez ¿utilizar a la gente así?_

_-¿Utilizar a la gente?-_ repitió, estupefacta.

-_Dime una cosa, ¿Jugaste esos truquitos conmigo también?-_ Él estaba con las dos manos apoyadas en la mesa, mirándola fijamente.

_-¿De qué juegos me estás hablando? ¡Nunca jugué contigo imbécil!_

Una risa sarcástica salió de él, mientras la miraba con total desconfianza – _Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… pareces un pez en el agua cuando se trata de tener a cualquier hombre comiendo de tu mano, Jules. En serio, ¿cuánto esfuerzo te costó lograr que te invitara a quedarte en mi casa? Fui bastante fácil, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Qué?-_ La voz de Jules bajó muchos decibeles, tantos que ella apenas se oyó a sí misma preguntar con incredulidad. No podía creer lo que él estaba diciéndole. Acusándola.

-_Nunca jugué contigo, Steven_- su voz salió quebrada, pero no intentó evitarlo. Si lo que estaba intentando era dañarla, lo estaba logrando con mucho éxito. Estaba desgarrándola en pedazos. ¿Cómo podía siquiera insinuar algo así? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, cuando ella se había metido de cabeza a su peor pesadilla con tal de protegerlo? ¿Cuándo ella se había enamorado de él? Sí, las cosas entre ellos habían pasado demasiado rápidamente, pero había aprendido a que la felicidad es algo transitorio y fugaz, y que cuando se le ponía delante, debía abrazarse a ella como un náufrago a un salvavidas.

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-_ No pudo evitar que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista, pero eso no era importante ahora. _-¿Crees siquiera por un segundo que disfruté lo de esta noche? ¿Ponerme como carnada? _

Steve comenzó a decirle algo, pero ella lo paró _– Tu sabes muy bien que hay cosas que tienen que hacerse, y que hay que recurrir a todos los medios disponibles para lograrlo. ¿Crees que yo quería meterme en esto? ¿Meter a Ziva de nuevo en este mundo? ¡Ella estaba feliz en Washington!_ – No pudo evitarlo, y un sollozo le cortó la voz – _¡Estoy haciendo todo esto para protegerte, pedazo de idiota desagradecido! A ti y a tu equipo. _

_-¿Para protegerme?_ – Él parecía totalmente estupefacto – _No necesito que me protejas. Ni a mí, ni a mi equipo._

_-¿De verdad eres tan inocente, Steven? Wo Fat es la mano derecha del líder de Ghosts. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si lo mataras? Déjame darte la respuesta. Vendrían tras de ti y tu bendito Five-0, y no pararían hasta limpiarlos del mapa. Quiero que consigas la justicia que mereces por el asesinato de tu padre. Pero quiero que sigas vivo para contarlo._

Jules soltó otro sollozo, y se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con las manos… mientras elaboraba un plan de escape. Necesitaba irse de allí inmediatamente. Necesitaba un lugar en el que gritar hasta que sus pulmones quedaran sin aire. Llorar todo lo que quisiera para poder alivianar el dolor que la consumía.

-_Y para que lo sepas, acepté quedarme contigo porque me enamoré de ti. No es un juego para mí, Steven.-_

Steve estaba en shock. Cientos de emociones parecieron surcar su rostro a la misma vez. No parecía capaz de articular palabra. Pero ella no se quedó a comprobarlo. Cogió las llaves del coche y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Él la dejó ir.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Honolulu lucía hermosa de noche, pero ella no era capaz de verlo. Conducía sin mirar donde iba, mientras las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de caer. Había puesto el CD de Sarah McLachlan, algo malditamente apropiado para ahogarse en la pena que la consumía. Furia y tristeza se arremolinaban en su pecho, dos emociones a las que ya debería estar acostumbrada a estas alturas. Golpeó el volante con rabia, sin poder creerse a sí misma ¿Cuándo iba a aprender la lección? El amor no era algo creado para ella. La confianza tampoco, al parecer. ¿Cuándo se había metido en este lío? Por Dios, ella sólo había deseado unas vacaciones… nadar, tomar sol, hacer surf e ir de compras. ¿Pero dónde estaba ahora? Metida hasta el cuello en la mierda que había intentado dejar atrás. Enamorada del cabeza dura de Steven McGarrett. De nuevo encabezando la operación que le había costado casi todo lo que tenía. La traición de Ari era algo que nunca podría superar del todo. Ella lo había amado. Había planeado formar una familia con él, niños incluidos. Iba a ser tan perfecto… la postal del sueño americano hecha realidad. Después de todo, Ari la entendía y vivía en su mundo también. Él nunca se hubiera quejado de que ella durmiera con un arma bajo la almohada, de que antes de llegar a su departamento diera vueltas asegurándose que nadie la seguía, de que volviera de un entrenamiento golpeada y con la nariz sangrando… Ari la hubiera felicitado por haber logrado tan rápido la misión de esta noche.

Jules estacionó en el borde de una carretera en el medio de la nada. Salió del auto y abrió la cajuela, de donde sacó un bolso que contenía su equipo de deportes. La lluvia comenzó a caer, pero estaba tan entumecida interiormente que apenas lo notó. No le importaba mojarse. Miró a ambos lados de la ruta antes de sacarse la ropa y ponerse el conjunto que utilizaba para correr. Se calzó las zapatillas antes de cerrar la cajuela y llavear el auto. Necesitaba correr tanto como respirar.

Sus pasos en la carretera y el sonido de su respiración eran rítmicos y constantes, trayendo algo de orden en sus caóticos pensamientos. La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre ella, limpiando sus lágrimas.

En su mundo, el fin justificaba los medios. ¿Cuál era el problema de Steve? Ella no había hecho más que coquetear en el bar ¿de verdad eso le había molestado tanto? Ser mujer era un arma muy útil en incontables ocasiones, y tanto ella como Ziva sabían utilizarlo para conseguir lo que querían. Para eso estaban entrenadas.

¡Dios! Le había dicho que lo amaba… ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? No podía alejarse de él, no hasta haber encontrado a Müller y Wo Fat y mudarse al otro lado del planeta. Pero si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, estaba cansada hasta los huesos de tener que ocultarse… ¿de qué hubiera servido esconderle a Steve sus sentimientos? ¿Haría las cosas más sencillas para ella cuando llegara el momento de decirle "adiós"? No. Haría las cosas más fáciles para él.

Y al infierno con él. No iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus músculos pasaron del dolor a estar completamente entumecidos. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado para el momento en que volvió a su auto, pero debían de ser varias horas, por lo cansada que estaba.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Volver a la casa de Steve fue algo que tomó mucho coraje (y cinco vueltas a la manzana). Pero tenía algo que probarse a sí misma. Y a él. Juliette Delay no volvería a huir jamás.

Entró a la casa intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Todo estaba oscuro todavía, y Steve no estaba en ningún lado para ser visto. Sin prender ninguna luz, entró a ducharse en el baño que estaba en la planta baja, porque era menos probable que él la escuchara allí que en el de la planta alta. Se puso una remera de Steve que encontró allí (toda su ropa estaba en el placard de él) y descalza, caminó hasta el sillón. Apartó silenciosamente los papeles y resto de cosas que lo ocupaban y se acostó como pudo para intentar dormir un rato. Le haría falta para enfrentar el día siguiente. La remera tenía su perfume. Era un pobre reemplazo del hombre, pero algo era mejor que nada. Tal vez antes de irse le robara algunas remeras, para poder usarlas y reconfortarse cuando lo extrañara demasiado- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

Ya estaba dormida cuando sintió que una mano se deslizaba por debajo de sus rodillas y otra por su espalda. Abrió los ojos, intentando enfocarse, para encontrarse mirándolo a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada, sintiéndose vulnerable, mientras Steve la levantaba en brazos y la apoyaba contra su pecho, llevándola escaleras arriba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. Ella no se resistió. No podía. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Steve la bajó para pararla sobre sus pies, mientras se deshacía de la remera de ella. Con mucha delicadeza, volvió a alzarla y la depositó sobre la cama después de correr los cobertores. Él se acostó junto a ella y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza y depositando un suave beso en su frente.

Jules apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de él, pensando que no había nada más grandioso que escuchar el retumbar de su corazón. No sabía que significaba todo esto, pero no necesitaba averiguarlo ahora. Deseó con toda su alma poder absorber la fuerza y calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo. Enredó una de sus piernas entre las de él, disfrutando de su contacto.

-_Lo siento Jules_- Murmuró él.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

_-No quise decir lo que dije, te lo juro. Estaba… estaba furioso y la tomé contigo. Creo… creo que estaba... No lo sé. Sólo sé que quiero ponerte en una burbuja y que nadie pueda tocarte o dañarte. No soy muy bueno con esto, con las palabras, quiero decir. _

Steve hizo una pausa, haciendo obvio para ella que realmente le costaba expresar lo que sentía.

-_Me siento… me siento impotente al saber que no puedo protegerte. Que cuando termines lo que estamos haciendo aquí vas a irte y no hay modo de protegerte allí donde sea que vayas. Hoy caí en cuenta de eso. Y no me gusta._

-_Tengo a Ziva. Estaremos bien_.- susurró ella, mientras pasaba la mano por el pecho de él en movimientos suaves.

-_Y no quiero mentiras entre nosotros Jules. No digas que van a estar bien cuando ni tú te lo crees. _

Ella guardó silencio una vez más ¿Qué podía decirle?

_-¿Fue en Río donde te hicieron esto?-_ Preguntó él, remarcando con un dedo la cicatriz circular de herida de bala que tenía en el pecho.

Ahora Jules lo entendía. Había sido el comentario de Ziva sobre ella estando un mes en terapia intensiva lo que había desencadenado esta reacción en Steve.

-_Si_- Le contestó suavemente, pero rehusándose a dar más detalles, pues sólo lograría ponerlo más nervioso. Guardó silencio, indicándole que no pensaba decir nada más sobre el tema.

-_Y con respecto a lo otro…-_ comenzó a decir él, y ella se tensó instantáneamente de la cabeza a los pies _– no sé qué decirte, pero no voy a mentirte. No puedo decirte "yo también". Lo siento Jules._

Bueno, sorpresa. Aún sabiendo que él no correspondía a sus sentimientos, oírle decir que no la amaba fue doloroso. Vaya con los cuentos de princesas y sus finales rosas. Y todos fueron felices y comieron perdices, y un cuerno – pensó ella.

_-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, no estaba esperando eso Steven. No sé por qué lo dije_- murmuró Jules.

-_Ehy, escúchame, ¿Ok?-_ exigió él, dándose vuelta y colocándose encima de ella para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos – _Mírame Jules_ – tomando su barbilla con los dedos, levantó su cara hasta nivelarla con la suya – _Te dije que no quiero mentiras entre nosotros. Me alegro que me lo hayas dicho, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Sólo lamento no poder decirte lo mismo._

Jules levantó su cabeza y lo besó, porque no podía pensar en nada más para decirle. Aunque no la amara, sabía que Steve la apreciaba en alguna medida, y si eso era todo lo que podía tomar, no iba a quejarse.

Pero él se separó unos centímetros para volver a mirarla. Por lo visto no había terminado con todo lo que tenía para decir.

-_Y gracias por lo que estás haciendo. No creas que no sé el sacrificio que te supone volver a meterte en Ghosts. Porque lo sé. Así que gracias._

Una lágrima que al parecer se negó a escuchar sus órdenes, resbaló por su mejilla. Steve se acercó y besó suavemente el recorrido que la maldita había dejado sobre su piel. Jules nunca se sintió más conmovida que en ese preciso momento. Y fue allí cuando supo con toda certeza que nunca amaría a nadie como lo amaba a él. Costara lo que costara, no se arrepentiría jamás.

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

_-¡Papi, papi!-_ una mano pequeñísima tiraba de sus pantalones, reclamando su atención_- ¡Papi, mira lo que hice!-_ él se agachó para complacerla, mientras la niña le tendía ansiosa una hoja de papel en el cual había otro de sus tantos garabatos. Era un alivio que al fin estuviera dibujando en papel y no en las paredes de la casa, que para la fecha estaban todas "decoradas" con los dibujos de la pequeña de tres años. Jules se había rendido hacía rato, diciendo que ya repintarían la casa cuando Lily fuera a la universidad. Después de todo, las paredes de color rosado "eran cool". No le pregunten qué significaba eso.

La pequeña había sacado su color de pelo, pero lo tenía rebelde y ondulado como su madre. Sus ojos azules, enmarcados con espesas y largas pestañas negras, habían aprendido a muy temprana edad que de su papi podían obtener lo que quisieran si lo miraban de la forma correcta. En ese momento expresaban completa adoración y Steve sintió su corazón derretirse.

-_Primero quiero un beso_- le dijo él, a lo que Lily aceptó gustosa, implantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla y dejándola pegajosa con una mezcla de saliva y el chupa-chups de manzana que había estado comiendo.

-_Lily, ¿qué estás haciendo?-_ Jules ingresó al living, caminando cual pingüino con una mano en la espalda que le ayudaba a equilibrar el peso de su gran barriga. Era increíble que sólo hubiese una criatura allí dentro. Si no hubiera visto las ecografías, Steve juraría que ella esperaba mellizos.

-_Estoy mostrándole a papi mi dibujo, mami_- explicó la pequeña.

-_Estoy esperándote para bañarte desde hace quince minutos cariño. Muéstrale el dibujo a papi y vamos a meterte a la bañera. El señor Poppy ya está allí y quiere jugar contigo-_

_-Si mami_- dijo la niña, volviéndose a su padre para mostrarle su nueva obra de arte. Steve sacó sus ojos de su hermosa (y grande) mujer y con una sonrisa tomó el papel que le entregaba su hija.

-_A ver qué tienes aquí, Picasso_.

Había dibujado una AK-47. Steve levantó la vista, y su niña estaba vestida de ninja.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo sudando frío. El salto que dio en la cama había despertado a Jules, quien estaba acurrucada contra él.

-_Steven, ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?-_ preguntó ella con voz somnolienta, incorporándose sobre un codo para mirarlo mejor.

-_Sí, estoy bien... era.. era solo un sueño. Vuelve a dormir_- la tranquilizó, volviendo a acomodarla contra su pecho, aunque su ritmo cardíaco seguía corriendo una maratón.

Todo esto era culpa de Danno. Iba a matar a su compañero y su maldita bocota. Sin remordimientos.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Tres días después, estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Desde la primera vez que se habían juntado para desayunar allí, su equipo parecía haber adquirido el hábito de pasar por allí todas las mañanas, antes de comenzar una nueva jornada de trabajo. Steve era una persona que disfrutaba la privacidad, pero como sucede en todas las familias, nadie le presta atención a nimiedades como ésas. Fue algo progresivo, pensó. Comenzó con Danno, entrando sin golpear la puerta (rehusándose a ello a pesar de lo mucho que él había insistido), luego Danno y Grace, Kamekona a continuación, luego Jules, Ziva, Kono y Chin. Todos se manejaban como si estuvieran en su propia casa. Era agradable, concluyó. Realmente constituían una familia… de lo más atípica, eso sí.

Se había percatado unos días atrás que estas pequeñas reuniones hacían feliz a Jules. Y él haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella se sintiera feliz. Si formar parte de esta ohana era lo que necesitaba, él iba a dárselo.

Danno estaba sentado frente a él, entre Ziva y Chin. Kono estaba a su lado, y Jules estaba sentada sobre su pierna izquierda, riéndose a costa del detective. Todos tenían una taza de café humeante en la mano y comían panecillos con mermelada de fresas que había hecho Jules el día anterior. Cuándo encontraba ella tiempo para cocinar, era un misterio para él. Habían pasado el fin de semana sin un segundo de respiro, un caso tras otro. Y sabía que tanto Jules como Ziva habían estado muy ocupadas también.

Kono dio un largo bostezo, y luego se pasó las manos por el rostro para intentar despejarse.

-_Chin, tápate los oídos_- Indicó Danny, a lo que el otro lo miró extrañado- _¿Gran noche la de anoche, novata?_- bromeó el detective.

-_Ahh, cállate Williams_- respondió ella con una mueca. Todos sabían que había tenido una cita con Ben la noche anterior, a la que casi no llega a tiempo porque el caso les había tomado más de lo planeado.

-_No, en serio, ¿cómo fue?_ – preguntó Ziva, mientras se servía más café.

-_Estuvo bien, ¿ok?_

-_Bien ¿cómo?, ¿Bien-más o menos, Bien, o Bien-bien?_- interrogó Jules.

_-¿Cuántos "bien" tienen las mujeres para calificar una cita?-_ Murmuró Steve, desconcertado.

-_Más de los que crees, cariño_.

-_Estuvo bien-bien… hasta que me caí dormida sobre el sushi_ – Contestó ella, negando con la cabeza, en señal de frustración – _¡Estaba tan cansada!_

_-Uhhf- _exclamaron las restantes mujeres de la mesa

_-Vaya, eso no pudo haber terminado bien_ – dictaminó Danno con la boca llena.

-_Sí, gracias por la brillante deducción-_ respondió la novata mordazmente.

_- Bueno, siempre podías dar la excusa que estabas con calmantes, ya sabes, de esos que provocan sueño_.- Sugirió Jules.

-_Sip, eso siempre funciona_- Aseguró Ziva.

-_Mujeres_- fue todo lo que acotó Chin, como si estuvieran más allá de la comprensión de cualquiera, lo que hizo reír a Steve.

Jules se irguió de pronto, mirando su reloj.

-_Mierda Z, se nos hace tarde_- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba apresurada lo que le quedaba de café – _Vamos_- le indicó, mientras la israelí ya se paraba también.

_-¿Y adonde van ustedes dos?-_ preguntó Danny

-_Tenemos que hacer unas compras_ – contestó Jules, mientras le daba a Steve un rápido beso de despedida.

_-¿Compras? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tipo de compras? ¿Ropa o algo así? _

-_Mhm… no, nada de ropa._

-_Accesorios_ – dijo Ziva, saltando en su ayuda.

_-¿Qué tipo de accesorios?_- cuestionó el detective, con una ceja en alto.

-_La curiosidad mató al gato, Daniel_ – Lo amenazó Ziva, mientras salía de la cocina detrás de Jules.

Cuando ellas dos salieron de la casa, Danny tenía una mueca de sospecha que iba en crescendo a medida que pasaban los segundos.

_-¿Les crees?-_ preguntó a Steve.

-_Para nada_.

_-¿Qué crees que van a hacer en realidad?_

-_Algo muy ilegal- _de eso Steve no tenía ninguna duda.

_-¿Deberíamos seguirlas?_- propuso su compañero.

_-¿Tú quieres seguirlas? _

Danny pareció pensárselo mejor durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

-_Me gustan mis partes privadas donde están._

-_Entonces no deberíamos seguirlas_.

-_Tienes razón._

-_Lo sé._

-.-

**H50**

-.-

-_Hay algo raro contigo hoy_- le dijo Steve a Danny, mientras entraban caminando al HQ.

_-¿Discúlpame? ¿Conmigo? - _preguntó el detective, apuntándose al pecho con las manos - _¿qué quieres decir? ¿Algo raro?-_

_-Sí, algo raro Danny-_

-_¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que tu retorcido cerebro de ninja encuentra raro?-_

-_No lo sé todavía, y no digas ninja, Danno. Pensé que te lo había dejado claro_.- Steve abrió la puerta de cristal que daba a la oficina común del HQ, dejando pasar primero a su compañero.

-_Ninja, ninja, ninja. Tienes un montón de apelativos, y ese es uno de mis preferidos._

_-Sigue buscándome, y haré que alguien te dispare hoy_- lo amenazó – _Y hay algo raro contigo hoy ¿No vas a decírmelo?-_

-_No sé de qué estás hablando_- negó con la cabeza- _Uh, mira lo que tenemos aquí_ – dijo mientras señalaba un sobre de papel madera que había sobre la mesa, junto con varios papeles más.

-_Maldita sea, otro sobre_– lo abrió para encontrar una llave de color dorado, y mostrándosela a Danny – _Intenté con esta cosa en cada cerradura de la casa, pero no coincidía. Hasta probé con las del antiguo escritorio de mi padre en la HPD, ¿recuerdas?_

-_Lo habrán dejado en el buzón general de la HPD, si estaba con el resto de estas... ¿Qué qué son? ¡Ahh, mira! Pero si son facturas de todo lo que tu trasero de SEAL ha roto últimamente_ – decía con una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras miraba la pila de papeles – _Te dije que nos iban a cobrar por esa puerta que tiraste abajo la semana pasada, maldito neanderthal. ¿Y a quién estás llamando?_

_-Jules_

Después de cinco timbrazos, ella respondió y él la puso en altavoz.

_-¿Si?_

-_Hey Jules, ¿dónde estás?_

-_Mhm... en el aeropuerto._

_-¿Qué? ¿qué están haciendo en el aeropuerto? ¿Van a alguna parte y olvidaron mencionarlo?_

_-Nop, estamos esperando un paquete._

_-¿Un paquete? ¿Qué clase de paquete?-_ preguntó Danny.

-_Oh mi Dios, ese hombre nunca deja de hacer preguntas_ – Se escuchó que Ziva decía en el fondo.

-_Voy a hacer todas las preguntas que quiera, porque cuando no lo hago, la gente empieza a dispararme ¿sabes?_ _A dispararme. ¡Y me gusta estar prevenido, muchas gracias!_

_-¡Yo voy a dispararte, Daniel, si sigues haciendo preguntas de las que no quieres saber la respuesta!-_ le advirtió la israelí.

-_Dime Steve, ¿qué necesitas?-_ Jules intervino antes de que el asunto fuera a mayores.

_-Llegó otro sobre hoy, pensé que querrías saberlo. Tiene una llave dentro, pero no sé de qué abre. _

_-¡¿En serio?_- preguntó emocionada _-¿Dónde lo dejaron?_

_-En el buzón de la HPD._

_-Ahh, mierda- _se quejó ella, mientras Ziva soltaba una carcajada.

_-¿Por qué, qué sucede?-_ quiso saber Steve.

-_Le debo a Z cincuenta dólares_ – lanzó un sonoro suspiro- _Ella fue la que insistió en que pongamos una cámara ahí también, pero yo pensé que dado que ya te habían dejado uno ahí anteriormente, no iban a volver a repetir el lugar por miedo a ser descubiertos._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que pusieron una cámara en la HPD?-_ Danny le hizo una mueca.

_-¿Necesitas que te lo escriba, Daniel? -_ Ziva lo provocó nuevamente.

Danny hizo una mímica como si estuviera ahogando por el cuello a alguien con las dos manos. Imaginen quién era.

-_Oh, pusimos cámaras en todos lados_- Informó Jules.

_-¡Eso es genial! –_Steve estaba exultante -_quiere decir que tenemos filmado a quién quiera que me esté enviando esos sobres._

_-Yeahp, ésa era la idea._

_-Ehy, J, el tipo está aquí – _le avisó Ziva

_-Ok, tengo que dejarlos. Los vemos en tu casa cuando terminemos aquí._

_-Espera Jules, ¿quién…?_

Y la comunicación se había cortado.

_-¡¿Puedes creer a esa mujer?-_ gritó Danny y algo así como un _"¡mmmm!"_ de rabia salió de la boca del detective, mientras apretaba los dientes y tensaba todos los músculos de la cara. Y sí, estaba ahorcándola de nuevo. Después le decían a Steve que él tenía "caras". Obviamente su compañero no se había mirado al espejo – _¡me vuelve absolutamente loco! ¡voy a matarla antes de que todo esto termine!_

Steve solo sonrió.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Ziva se hallaba manejando un teclado, mientras buscaba entre todos el video que necesitaban. Sí que habían puesto muchas cámaras. A velocidad relámpago pasaban por el monitor (que estaba decorando la pared de su living) imágenes de cada una. Del HQ (¿cuándo demonios habían entrado ellas dos en sus oficinas sin que ellos lo notaran?), del patio trasero su casa, del patio delantero de su casa, de su camioneta, del Camaro, de la casa de..

_-¡¿Estaban filmando mi casa?-_ exclamó Danny, furioso, dirigiéndose a la agente David, que le devolvió una mirada glacial.

_-¿Con miedo, Daniel?-_ preguntó ella, con una sonrisa malévola – _Tal vez deberíamos ver las grabaciones, solo por si acaso._

_-Zivaaa-_ Le regañó Jules, viendo estos dos iban a enzarzarse en una pelea. Otra vez.- _Esa Z, esa es _– dijo cuando vio el video de la HPD pasar en la pantalla.

Adelantaron el video hasta llegar a la noche anterior, donde redujeron un poco la velocidad para poder ver algo. Estaba el cartero, dejando de todo menos un sobre marrón… y luego estaba…

_-Esperen un segundo… ¡¿Laura Hills?-_ preguntó Steve estupefacto.

-_Pregunta básica, pero ¿quién es Laura Hills?-_ Jules estaba mirándola a él _- ¿La conoces?_

Docenas de pensamientos estaban corriendo por la cabeza de Steve al mismo tiempo, mientras su cerebro intentaba analizar las diferentes posibilidades.

-_Ella es el enlace de la seguridad pública, designada por Jameson, la gobernadora de Hawaii_- Explicó Chin.

_-¿Por qué está enviándote ella las cosas de tu padre?_ – cuestionó Kono.

_-¿Y cómo es que tiene acceso a esas cosas? Se suponía que Hiro Noshimuri las había robado-_ preguntó Danny.

-_Tal vez esté trabajando para Wo Fat_

-_O para alguien que trabaja para Wo Fat_

_-La verdadera pregunta aquí es para qué equipo está jugando –_ razonó Jules

-_O bien está intentando llevarme a Wo Fat, o a quien sea que tenga las evidencias ahora, o está actuando bajo sus órdenes_ – resumió él.

-_La pregunta es cuál._

-_Si_

_-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para averiguarlo? Si está pateando para el equipo contrario, no podemos simplemente preguntarle. Sería lo mismo que ondear una bandera roja indicando que estamos aquí –_ estableció Ziva.

-_Hacemos lo que sea necesario. Ella no sabe que la tenemos, por lo que no va a estar esperando que alguien siga sus movimientos_- dijo Steve- _Quiero sus registros telefónicos, movimientos bancarios, antecedentes. Todo. Amigos, conocidos, familiares. –_ Enumeró.

-_No creo que esté trabajando para Wo Fat_- conjeturó Chin, tras lo cual todos se pararon para mirarlo. _– No me dio esa impresión. Es una buena persona_.

-_No la conoces, primo._

Chin Ho Kelly guardó silencio por unos segundos, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

_-Si ella está tratando de ayudarnos, y alguien la descubre, podría estar en peligro. No podemos arriesgarnos._

_-Lo haremos con cuidado. La vigilaremos, y veremos qué sucede. _

El celular de Steve comenzó a sonar, y luego de contestar le dijo a su equipo:

-_Era la HPD, tenemos un caso_. _Tenemos que irnos._

_-Ok, ustedes vayan, nosotras nos pondremos con esto_- ofreció Jules – _Les avisaremos cuando encontremos algo, no se preocupen._

Steve asintió y todo su equipo se puso en marcha.

-_Y tú… _- le advirtió Danny a Ziva, mientras la apuntaba con un dedo - _no le dispares a nadie_-

Ella retrucó algo en hebreo que hizo reír a Jules.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Dos horas y media más tarde, Steve decidió que necesitaban ayuda.

Iban a contrarreloj, y se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

-_Danny, llama a Jules_- le pidió a su compañero que estaba sentado junto a él, en el asiento del pasajero del Camaro.

_-¿Por qué? ¡¿No puedes esperar? ¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Puedes por favor ir más despacio? _– le rogó mientras Steve tomaba una curva cerrada a alta velocidad.

-_Porque vamos a necesitar ayuda si queremos encontrarla a tiempo, Danny, tú no tienes ninguna experiencia en rastreo, ellas sí_- le explicó mientras daba otro volantazo en el "camino" de tierra por el que estaba conduciendo montaña arriba. Kono los seguía en su auto, junto con Chin.

_-¡Ok, ok! ¡Dios, vas a hacerme vomitar!_ – se quejó mientras marcaba el número de Jules. Ella contestó al segundo timbrazo.

_-¿Si?_

-_Ehy Jules, es Danny. ¿Dónde están?_

-_En la casa de Laura Hills._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vigilando la casa?_

_-No, estamos EN la casa. Dentro. Encontramos los sobres con que le manda las evidencias a Steve, pero las cosas no están aquí… ella no las tiene. Debe estar sacándolas de algún otro lugar._

-_Discúlpame, ¿estás diciendo que están allanando la casa? ¡Necesitan una orden para eso!-_

-_Ahora sí voy a matarlo_- le dijo Ziva a Jules, pero ellos la oyeron perfectamente. El altavoz era una perra.

_-¡Danny concéntrate! Puedes gritarles luego -_ le gritó Steve, mientras hacía saltar el Camaro sobre unos baches.

-_Mierda. Ok, salgan de allí, las necesitamos aquí-_ Les pidió.

_-¿Dónde es aquí? ¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó Jules

-_Pues no lo sé, tenemos que recuperar a una testigo en el medio de la maldita selva_-

-_En Kahuku- _aclaró Steve.

-_Sí, eso. Estoy enviándoles las coordenadas ahora_-

-_Ok, vamos para allá. ¿Armas?-_ preguntó ella.

-_Sí, vengan armadas_- les pidió el comandante, antes de que cortaran la comunicación.

-_No me gusta esto, no me gusta para nada_- le dijo Danny _– Y cuando las cosas salgan mal, voy a decir un gran, gran "te lo dije"!_

-.-

**H50**

-.-

_Ok, la situación es la siguiente_ – Informó Steve a las cinco personas que lo rodeaban, mientras todos comprobaban sus armas y preparaban sus equipos _– Julie Masters es una testigo imprescindible en el juicio por asesinato contra Aaron Brenner, un importante distribuidor para el cartel de Baja California. Tiene que estar en el juzgado para las 1700 horas, o Brenner sale libre. Sin Julie, la fiscalía no puede proceder._

_-¿Qué pasó aquí?-_ preguntó Ziva.

_-Los Marshalls del FBI que la estaban custodiando fueron asesinados, y también dos oficiales de policía_ – explicó él, mientras les señalaba la casa donde se había hospedado la testigo – _Ella logró escapar, sin embargo. Por lo que pudimos deducir, hay un grupo de asesinos profesionales que la están buscando, y van a hacer todo lo posible por evitar que ella testifique hoy. _

-_Tenemos que encontrarla antes que ellos_- dijo Kono, a lo que todos asintieron.

-_Vamos a dividirnos en equipos, tenemos más probabilidades de encontrarla antes si nos separamos. Quiero que tengan extremo cuidado y disparen si es necesario pero intenten no delatar su ubicación, ¿de acuerdo? No sabemos cuántos hombres están persiguiéndola-_

Steve miró a su equipo, evaluando sus capacidades y experiencias.

-_Jules, vas con Chin. Ziva con Danny y Kono, tu vienes conmigo_- Indicó.

_-¿Qué?_- preguntaron al unísono el detective y la israelí, como si hubieran entendido mal.

_-¿Estás loco? ¿Vas a mandarme con ella? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?-_ reclamó su compañero.

-_Pareces un niño, Daniel_- lo regañó ella.

_-No voy a ponerme a discutir ahora, no podemos perder más tiempo Danny._

Ahh… Steve daba gracias a la tecnología y al genio al que se le había ocurrido poner una cámara de fotos dentro de los celulares. Porque ahora tenía una fotografía de Danno vistiendo pantalones militares, una remera de camuflaje (que eran de él) y el pelo rubio bañado en pintura verde. Sip, esto sería material perfecto para algún chantaje de alta categoría cuando la ocasión lo requiriera.

Mientras se untaba a sí mismo con pintura de camuflaje, observó al resto de su equipo, hasta que su vista se detuvo en Jules. Ella parecía una amazona, con unos pantalones marrones que le marcaban el trasero – según la había escuchado quejarse, la ropa pertenecía a Ziva- un arma en la cadera y otra en la pierna derecha. En la izquierda tenía amarrado un cuchillo. Tenía el pelo sujeto en un rodete y la cara y los brazos con pintura. El ritmo de la respiración de Steve se tornó irregular, y su corazón se saltó algunos latidos.

_-¿Auriculares listos?-_ chequeó el suyo propio, mientras escuchaba cinco personas respondiendo "_si_".

-_Ok, gente. Hora de movernos_-

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

-_Ok, gente. Hora de movernos_- Ordenó Steve.

La adrenalina recorría el cuerpo de Jules de punta a punta. Sentía el familiar subidón de energía recorriéndole las venas, llegando a cada terminal nerviosa y volviendo cada célula a la vida. No se había percatado de cuánto lo había extrañado. Había pasado tres años haciendo penitencia luego del desastre de Corea, Ari & Asociados, manteniéndose en las sombras… evitando la acción, evitando meterse de lleno en alguna misión en algún lugar perdido del planeta.

Riesgo. Era la excitación que producía el saberse en peligro lo que la había llevado a aceptar el trabajo como agente de la Interpol con tan solo 20 años. Bomberos, paramédicos, fuerzas de seguridad, todos eran adictos en algún grado a esa sensación de euforia. Cada uno de sus cinco sentidos estaba ahora alerta. Su pulso estaba acelerado, sus vellos erizados y sabía que sus ojos brillosos no ocultaban la emoción que la embargaba.

Comprobando que su arma estaba cargada, pensó en su familia. Su normal y agradable familia… sus padres y sus hermanos, que no deseaban más que la conocida rutina de un trabajo de nueve a cinco, casarse, tener hijos, vivir en la misma ciudad desde la cuna hasta la tumba, conocer a todo el mundo en el barrio, y hacer la compra en la misma tienda todas las semanas. Ninguno de ellos había sabido qué hacer con la loca que tenían en casa, esa adolescente que constantemente necesitaba hacer más, ver más, conocer más. Deseos que finalmente la habían empujado a abandonar su hogar y buscar aventuras. Y vaya si las había encontrado.

Dándose media vuelta, posó su vista en Steve y se quedó sin aliento. Debería ser ilegal que alguien pudiera lucir tan sexy. Su hombre estaba en plan SEAL, vestido con ropas de camuflaje y con una actitud de mando mucho más marcada. Un relamazo de un tipo distinto de excitación la recorrió mientras su mirada descendía desde el rostro de él, hacia el cuello, su fuerte tórax, sus brazos, y esas increíbles y musculosas piernas. Steven McGarrett había desbaratado con éxito las probabilidades de que Jules pudiera algún día sentirse atraída por algún contable, o abogado, o… lo que fuera. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Nadie le llegaría a los talones, en lo que a ella respectaba.

-_J, despierta_- Ziva le susurró con una sonrisa pícara, sacándola de sus cavilaciones – _Estás babeando._

- _¿Y qué quieres que haga?_ _No lo puedo evitar_- estableció ella, rendida.

Ziva se rió en voz baja – _Tú, mi amiga, estás en mal estado._

-_Ahh, lo sé_- aceptó – _quiero ver cuando te pase a ti_ –

-_Eso no va a suceder pronto_-

-_Ya veremos. Ah, y Z… sé amable con Danny, me cae bien_- Le pidió Jules, a lo que su amiga respondió con una sonrisa malvada que ella conocía muy bien.

Pobre Danny.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Jules le hizo señas a Chin para que se detuviera, indicándole que había encontrado una nueva señal. Estaba segura que le seguían el paso a al menos una persona, que iba por delante de ellos, a no más de media hora. Se habían separado en grupos de dos personas, y salvo pocas indicaciones, todos habían mantenido el silencio en las comunicaciones. Danny había informado que él y Ziva estaban tras el rastro de uno de los asesinos, y lo mismo había reportado Steve. El tiempo se les estaba agotando y todavía no habían encontrado a la testigo. Jules continuó corriendo entre la espesa vegetación que los rodeaba, seguida de cerca por Chin. La humedad dentro de la selva era sofocante, y el calor insoportable, haciendo difícil el solo hecho de respirar. Nubes de mosquitos los perseguían sin clemencia, y el terreno que pisaban estaba lodoso por las recientes lluvias. El sudor corría por todo su cuerpo y lo mismo le sucedía a su compañero.

-_La encontramos_ – escuchó Jules que Kono informaba por el auricular en su oído – _Nos dirigimos al punto de salida, necesitamos respaldo._

_-¿Coordenadas?-_ preguntó Ziva.

_-Enviadas_- respondió la novata.

Efectivamente, Jules sintió su celular vibrar con un mensaje. Steve y Kono se encontraban a unos tres kilómetros al noroeste de su posición, según lo que indicaba el GPS.

Le preguntó a Chin por medio de señas qué creía él que ellos dos deberían hacer. La persona a la que iban siguiendo iba en dirección norte, y no deberían estar muy lejos. Su compañero asintió, indicándole que estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo caer primero, antes de ir tras Steve y su prima. Una vez tomada la decisión, siguieron corriendo montaña arriba. El suelo estaba tan blando que resbalaban constantemente, y las piedras se desprendían a su paso. Ambos tenían cortes y raspaduras producidos por las ramas de los árboles y arbustos que rozaban al ir pasando, pero no los sentían.

Aproximadamente un kilometro más adelante, Jules escuchó el débil sonido producido por una rama al quebrarse a su derecha. Se giró hacia Chin, y evidentemente él también lo había oído, pues se había parado a su lado y tenía una expresión de alerta en el rostro.

Le hizo señas a su compañero, indicándole que vaya por la izquierda mientras ella se dirigía por la derecha. Jules sentía la sangre correr por sus venas, la adrenalina incrementándose mientras se movía silenciosamente en busca de su presa. Ari le había enseñado bien. Habían pasado tres semanas en el Amazonas, exclusivamente con ese propósito.

Sintió otro ruido, esta vez justo frente a ella. Se ocultó tras el tronco de un árbol y se movió lentamente para observar lo que tenía delante. Un movimiento llamó su atención, y antes de poder reaccionar, una mano le tapaba la boca y brazo se cruzaba por su cuello, intentando ahogarla. El maldito era bueno. Forcejeando, le clavó un codo en el tórax, ganando unos centímetros de ventaja, los necesarios para poder agarrar el cuchillo que tenía en la pierna. Sin perder tiempo, deslizó con fuerza el cuchillo en el brazo que la tenía atrapada, haciendo un profundo corte. El hombre gritó ahogadamente, liberándola. Jules se dio vuelta rápidamente, golpeándolo en el rostro con toda su fuerza, para ganar otros centímetros de distancia. El tipo trastabilló por el puñetazo recibido, a lo cual ella logró estabilizarse y colocarse en una posición de ventaja para atacarlo. De un solo movimiento, le cortó la garganta.

Agitada, y con el cuello dolorido, se paró, para encontrarse cara a cara con Chin, que la miraba con expresión de sorpresa.

-_Uno menos_- anunció ella con la voz ronca por su micrófono.

_-¿estás bien?-_ le preguntó su compañero.

-_Si, estoy bien_- Estaba viva.

_-¿Esa sangre es tuya?_

Jules se miró, percatándose que estaba cubierta del líquido carmesí.

-_No, no es mía. Deberíamos seguir_.- le sugirió.

Chin asintió, y comenzaron la cacería nuevamente, ésta vez dirigiéndose tas Steve, Kono y la testigo.

_-¿Situación?-_ Escuchó que preguntaba su compañero al grupo de avanzada.

-_A dos kilómetros del punto de salida _– contestó Steve.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Danny o Ziva, lo que significaba que no podían delatar su posición. O algo peor.

-_Estamos yendo_- Les avisó Jules.

-_Copiado. Tenemos a uno detrás_ –

Ella y Chin siguieron corriendo a toda la velocidad que el terreno les permitía, acortando la distancia que los separaba de Steve y Kono, quienes se veían limitados por tener que seguir el paso de la testigo.

-_Uno abajo_- escuchó que informaba Danny con voz tensa – _Ziva está herida, nos dirigimos al punto B de salida._

El corazón de Jules dio un vuelco.

_-¿Cuán grave?-_ Logró preguntar.

-_Belgrado_- fue la respuesta de su amiga. ¿Belgrado? Misión en Belgrado. Ziva le había salvado la vida a Jules en Serbia, recibiendo un disparo en el brazo. Disparo en el brazo. Bien. No era tan grave. El aire volvió a entrar a sus pulmones, permitiéndole respirar.

-_Copiado. Te veré en el hospital, nosotros vamos tras la testigo_-

Jules le ordenó a sus piernas seguir moviéndose, y continuó la carrera tras Chin. Eran las 15.45hs, y el calor era más sofocante que nunca. La humedad incrementaba el olor putrefacto de la vegetación en descomposición, característico de la selva.

Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraron con un obstáculo en el camino.

Ahh, genial. Más agua. ¿Existía cosa más odiosa que correr con botas mojadas?

_-¿Lista para nadar?-_ Le preguntó su compañero con una sonrisa.

Tenían ante sí un arroyo de unos 9 metros de ancho, y no les quedaba más opción que pasarlo a nado si querían cruzar al otro lado.

-_Pues un baño no me vendría mal… y a ti tampoco_- Se rió Jules. Sacó un par de preservativos de su mochila, y le pasó uno a él.

-_No estoy insinuándote nada_- dijo guiñándole un ojo, al ver la cara sorprendida que puso Chin- _Es para la pistola… si se mojan van a quedar inservibles-_ explicó.

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Jules McGyver ahora?_- se burló él, mientras enfundaba su arma.

-.-

Adentrándose en el agua, que estaba curiosamente fría, caminaron hasta que ya no hacían pie. La corriente era más fuerte de lo que pensó en un principio, y estaba empujándolos a ambos río abajo. Cuando salieron a la orilla opuesta, estaban desviados unos buenos 20 metros. No había sitio para salir caminando, pues la vegetación colgaba por encima del agua, luchando por conseguir la luz que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Chin se agarró a la rama de un árbol y le tendió una mano a ella para ayudarla a hacerse paso.

Empapados de la cabeza a los pies, continuaron corriendo en cuanto se encontraron en terreno firme. Las botas mojadas le estaban lastimando los pies, pero ya se ocuparía luego de las ampollas. Adiós a los stilettos por unos días.

-.-

Aproximadamente un kilómetro más adelante escucharon tres disparos consecutivos que rompieron el silencio que los rodeaba.

_-¿Steve? ¿Kono?-_ preguntó por micrófono.

No recibió respuesta.

-_Mierda, el equipo está mojado Jules. No está funcionando_- le dijo Chin, que se sacaba el ya inútil auricular del oído.

-_Mierda_.

Desenfundaron las armas y corrieron a toda la velocidad que les permitían sus piernas hacia el lugar de donde habían provenido los disparos. Unos metros más adelante visualizaron varias huellas marcadas en el lodo, y Jules detectó, entre la vegetación, un cuerpo de un hombre.

-_Gracias a Dios_- Suspiró ella de alivio, mientras lo examinaba. No era Steve.

-_Vamos Jules, no estamos lejos_- La instó a continuar su compañero.

-.-

Efectivamente, unos 500 metros más adelante, salieron a un claro. Estaban en el punto de extracción. Jules buscó frenéticamente con la mirada a Steve y Kono, que ya deberían de encontrarse allí. Había dos coches patrulla además de sus autos particulares y una ambulancia, y entre los oficiales de la HPD detectó a su equipo.

Se acercó rápidamente a ellos, con Chin siguiéndole los pasos.

Steve la encontró con la mirada, y mientras sus ojos la recorrían rápidamente, su expresión pasó a ser de seria a muy preocupada.

_-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás herida?_- preguntó cuando la alcanzó, agarrándola por los brazos y buscando el sitio de origen de la sangre.

-_No, estoy bien_- aseguró ella, falta de aliento- _Estamos bien cariño. La sangre no es mía_ – lo tranquilizó.

Jules evaluaba a Steve ahora, haciendo el mismo examen del que había sido objeto segundos antes.

_-¿Ustedes están bien?_

-_Sí, Kono tiene unos cortes pero nada serio_.

_-¿La testigo?-_ Preguntó Chin, mientras Kono se acercaba.

-_Ella está bien. Los paramédicos se están ocupando de Masters ahora. Todavía estamos a tiempo._- respondió su prima, mientras se vendaba una mano.

-_Diablos, eso no se ve bien_- exclamó Jules, viendo el corte que tenía su amiga_- Vas a necesitar unos puntos._

_-Mierda, espero que no… detesto las agujas- _Se quejó Kono, haciendo una mueca.

-_Cobardica_

-_Vamos te voy a llevar al hospital, y que te limpien eso antes de que se infecte-_ Ordenó Chin.

-_Jules y yo podemos escoltar a la testigo, no se preocupen_- dijo Steve.

Poniéndose en marcha, los dos primos se fueron en uno de los coches.

_-¿Qué sabes de Ziva? ¿Cómo está?-_ Le preguntó ella.

-_Danny la llevó al hospital, una bala le rozó el brazo, pero no entró. Está bien, no te preocupes_.

_-¿Estás seguro?_

-_Sí, Danny me llamó hace unos minutos. Aparentemente Ziva está drogada por los calmantes, y Danno está juntando mucho material para burlarse de ella luego_- le informó con una sonrisa.

-_Eso no puede resultar bien_- dijo ella, intentando contener una sonrisa. Ya había experimentado a Ziva drogada por calmantes antes.

-_No, pero va a ser… interesante_.- Steve estaba soslayándose por anticipado.

-_Eso crees tú. ¿La llevó a tu casa?_

-_No, Danny dice que la llevo a su casa, porque no había nadie para cuidarla en la mía. Además supongo que quería sacarse la pintura del pelo y cambiarse_ – se reía él.

_-¿Danny la llevó a su casa? ¿a SU casa?_- preguntó ella, pasmada.

_-Sí, ¿Por qué?_

Oh Oh.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Ciertamente habían dado todo un espectáculo en el Palacio de Justicia. Bueno, ella no, porque se había quedado en el auto esperando (cuantas menos personas la vieran cerca de Five-0 mejor), pero Steve y la testigo parecían sacados de un corral de cerdos por lo sucios que estaban. Julie Masters había declarado, y Brenner estaba en custodia policial.

_-¿Sabes?-_ susurró Steve en su oído, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda- _Creo que necesitas un baño, señorita Delay._

_-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿Qué huelo mal o algo así?_- la voz le salió mucho más grave de lo habitual.

-_Jamás le diría algo así a una dama_- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le sacaba la remera todavía mojada por la cabeza y atrapaba sus labios con los suyos para comenzar un beso muy lento y sensual. Una sensación de placer recorrió a Jules de pies a cabeza, mientras enredaba su lengua con la de él.

-_Porque eso comandante, eso no sería muy amable_- ella comenzó a desnudarlo también, mientras él la guiaba escaleras arriba.

-_Ya te dije que soy un caballero, tu solo insistes en no creerme_- dijo luego de gemir al sentir las manos de Jules recorriéndolo.

-_Ducha, ahora_- ordenó/imploró ella, mientras él acariciaba sus sensibles pezones.

_-Sí señora_.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Horas después, mientras caía la noche, Jules estaba en la cocina de Steve haciendo unos panqueques que luego utilizaría para unos canelones de verdura. Claro, la cosa iría más rápida si él no le robara uno de cada dos que iban saliendo.

-_Si sigues comiéndote los panqueques, vamos a cenar a medianoche_- lo retó, mientras le daba una palmada en la mano y lo espantaba de allí.

-_Mmm.. pues no me importaría demasiado_- dijo él, mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-_Pues resulta que a mí sí_- respondió con una sonrisa – _ponte a hacer algo útil y revuelve la salsa, ¿quieres?_

_-¿Cuál de las dos, la blanca o la roja?_

_-La de tomates_- Le indicó – _Oye, ¿sabes algo de Ziva o Danny?_

_-Nada nuevo, ¿Por qué?_

_-Mm, por nada._

_-Jules… ¿qué te está molestando?-_ Preguntó él con curiosidad, observándola atentamente.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Con respecto a ellos dos_-

Ella lo miró por unos segundos, insegura sobre qué contestarle.

-_Pues no lo sé Steve… es solo que…_

-_¿Qué qué? ¿Qué sucede? Ambos son adultos y saben lo que hacen_.

-_Eso lo sé, créeme_- Jules se mordió el labio en gesto dubitativo- _Es sólo que Ziva es Ziva… y no quiero que Danny termine con "el corazón roto", si quieres llamarlo así._

_-¿Por qué crees que eso va a pasar?_

_-No sé si eso va a pasar. Tú solo recomiéndale que tenga cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?. Conozco a Ziva, y Danny la atrae… créeme, ella no pelearía tanto con él si no fuera así, simplemente lo ignoraría. _

_-¿Y cuál es el problema? Se atraen mutuamente._

_-El problema es que Ziva huye. En cuanto se ve comprometida emocionalmente, huye. No sabes por lo que ha pasado en su vida, Steve. Yo la entiendo, porque después de cosas así… uno está aterrorizado de sentir algo por alguien, y temer perderlo. Huir significa mantenerse a salvo. _

Jules sabía que Steve entendería esto también. Él había perdido a su madre, a su mejor amigo, a su padre y las circunstancias dictaminaban que estuviera alejado de su hermana. Construir un acorazado alrededor era un salvaguarda que les permitía sobrevivir.

_-Ya veo_- decía él, pensativo_- Entonces estás preocupada porque uno o ambos terminen dañados por una relación que sabemos que no va a durar._

Steve le dirigió una mirada significativa. Algo la hacía suponer que ya no estaban hablando de Ziva y Danny.

-_Bueno… si._

_-Así que dime Jules, ¿qué va a suceder contigo?_

_-¿Conmigo?-_ dijo ella con el corazón en la garganta.

-_Si no recuerdo mal, y créeme que no lo hago, tú estás enamorada de mí_-

Vaya… directo al hueso.

Jules sacó la sartén del fuego, colocándola sobre una hornalla apagada, para poder darse vuelta y mirarlo de frente.

_-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Steven_- estableció – _Soy una niña grande, puedo cuidarme._

_-¿En serio? Porque no entiendo cómo funciona esto_ – él señaló el espacio que había entre ambos - _¿Lo arriesgamos todo para terminar del mismo modo? Porque por lo que puedo ver, para todos los términos prácticos, que es lo que a ti te gusta decir, estamos teniendo una relación. ¿Y entonces qué? Te vas y ¿qué se supone que tengo que decir? "¿Qué te vaya muy bien, hasta luego?"-_ preguntó con sorna.

_-¡No lo sé! ¿Ok? No lo sé._

Steve se la quedó mirando, con una expresión que, ella apostaría dinero, demostraba tristeza y decepción.

_-Lo único que sé, Steven, es que prefiero haberte conocido y sentir... ya sabes, esto… que no haberlo hecho. ¡Nunca creí que pudiera amar a alguien nuevamente! ¿Tienes alguna idea lo que significa para mí? _

Jules comenzó a moverse nerviosamente, mientras intentaba explicar algo que ni ella estaba segura de entender aún.

-_No me importa que pase de aquí a unos días, de aquí a un mes. Soy consciente que no va a durar, pero me siento viva por primera vez en años… ¿sabes lo que es eso? Antes de venir aquí estaba como… como vacía, muerta por dentro. Y si el precio a pagar es terminar con el corazón roto, pues adivina qué? ¡Lo tomo! Al menos ahora sé qu…- _

Antes de poder terminar su discurso, Steve la calló sellando su boca contra la suya.

Él la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Jules creía que iba a partirla en varios pedazos, pero no le importó. Si fuera posible, se fundiría con él a la primera oportunidad. Recostó la cabeza contra su pecho, intentando tranquilizarse.

-_Sé que todo esto es una increíble locura, Jules, pero tampoco lo cambiaría_ – dijo él con voz queda unos segundos después, sin soltarla.

_-Bueno, al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo_.

-_Sí lo estamos._

_-.-_

**H50**

-.-


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

**-Al día siguiente-**

Steve tamborileaba con los dedos el volante del Camaro, mientras estaban detenidos esperando que el semáforo cambie a verde. Bueno, a él amarillo le valía, pero sabía que eso equivaldría a darle municiones a su compañero para comenzar a protestar.

Aunque…

Miró de reojo a Danny, que estaba recostado en el asiento del acompañante. Su amigo tenía la mirada perdida en el tránsito que los rodeaba. La ciudad comenzaba su rutina diaria, con la gente dirigiéndose al trabajo y llevando a los niños al colegio. Eran las 8 de la mañana, y el sol que ascendía bañaba a la isla en una tonalidad anaranjada-rojiza.

-_Te ves cansado_-

Danno revoleó los ojos _-¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?_

-_Tienes unas ojeras del tamaño de Hawaii y no te estás quejando de nada el día de hoy, si es que eso te dice algo_.

_-Son las ocho de la mañana, ¿de qué quieres que me queje? Ni siquiera llegamos al HQ todavía._

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que el detective se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando despejarse. Steve lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo presionarlo para que hable… y qué gatillo apretar.

_-Así que… ¿Cómo está Ziva?- _preguntó tentativamente.

Sí, al parecer ése era el gatillo correcto, porque su compañero súbitamente abrió los ojos como platos. Ahora estaba despierto. Steve uno, Danny cero.

_-¡Ohh, Dios! Esa mujer ronca como un camión, un doble acoplado y sin escape. Ella… ella se roba las cobijas y se desparrama tanto en la cama que por poco no me tira al piso_ – el detective abrió ampliamente los brazos, intentando demostrar cuánto espacio ocupaba la israelí, como si Steve necesitara ayuda para visualizarlo - _Claro, todo eso cuando decidió dormirse, que fue a las cuatro de la madrugada, muchas gracias, porque antes estuvo riéndose por horas de cosas que solo ella veía_ – Danny le dirigió a Steve una mirada de "¿Te lo puedes creer?", mientras sacudía la cabeza, incrédulo - _Al parecer había alienígenas en mi departamento, y yo no estaba enterado_.

_-Espera ¿Alienígenas? ¿Cómo extraterrestres?_

_-¡Eso es exactamente lo que digo! Es decir, ¿quién carajos ve alienígenas cuando está dopado con calmantes?_ – Danny comenzó a negar con una mano, impidiendo que Steve lanzara algún comentario – _Déjame responderte a eso: ¡Nadie! Esa mujer está loca. No, está más allá de eso_.

-_Bueno, he visto algunas reacciones que no te creerías, pero lo de ver aliens es nuevo_ – Asintió él. Vamos, en eso tenía que estar de acuerdo.

-_Graaacias_- Danny estaba complacido que alguien más compartiera su punto de vista.

-_Espera, ¿dormiste con ella?_- Steve entrecerró los ojos, evaluando al detective.

-_Dormimos en la misma cama, si eso es lo que quieres saber. ¿Dónde iba a ponerla? ¿En el sofá? ¡Mi cama es el sofá!- _se defendió – _Además no podía dejarla sola en el estado en que estaba_ – La voz de Danny bajó unos cuantos decibeles, y evitó la mirada del comandante – _La hirieron por mi culpa_ – dijo con un tono de remordimiento.

Nadie sabía los detalles de lo sucedido el día anterior, excepto Ziva y Danny. En los papeles solo constaría que el detective había matado a uno de los asesinos, porque para las vías legales, la israelí nunca había estado allí, y para el caso tampoco Jules.

Ya habían llegado al estacionamiento del HQ, pero ninguno de los dos amagó en bajarse del auto cuando Steve apagó el motor.

-_Dime_- Le pidió suavemente.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, con una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

-_No lo vi Steven. No lo vi venir_ – negaba con la cabeza – _Y de repente ella se me tira encima y escucho los disparos. Si no hubiera tenido el chaleco antibalas puesto... Dios. Estaría muerta_.

-_Todo salió bien al final Danny, no sirve de nada que pienses en eso ahora. Ziva está bien_- Trató de consolarlo.

-_Steven, hay algo que quiero preguntarte y necesito que me contestes con la verdad_ – su tono era mortalmente serio. Su compañero jovial y bromista (demasiado gritón a veces) había desaparecido.

-_Sabes que si puedo, lo haré. ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_-Todas esas veces que estamos con el culo en peligro allá afuera… Y sabes, tú sabes que fueron muchas, ¿cuántas veces te pusiste frente a mí y algún idiota con un arma?_

_-No llevo la cuenta, pero creo que esa no es la pregunta que quieres hacerme._

Danny le dirigió una mirada exasperada_._

_-Lo que quiero saber es por qué. Por qué siempre pones mi seguridad frente a la tuya. Por qué siempre te colocas en posición de recibir una bala en mi lugar. Eso es lo que quiero saber._

_-Porque somos compañeros, eso es lo que hacemos. Nos cuidamos mutuamente. _

_-Entonces no tiene nada que ver con que yo tenga una familia a la que volver al final del día y tu no, ¿verdad?_

_-Bueno… ¿Qué quieres que te diga Danny? Tú tienes a Grace, y le prometí que te cuidaría. Le prometí que haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para mantenerte a salvo._

_-Eso… -_ el detective apoyó la cabeza en el brazo que tenía apoyado en la puerta del Camaro – _Eso no es justo Steven. No es justo.-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es justo? -_

_-¡No lo es! Todo esto… ¡ustedes malditos SEALs y agentes y… quién sabe qué más… todos poniéndose entre la puta línea de fuego y yo! ¡Porque yo tengo una hija y ustedes no! Ustedes son mi familia también. Son la familia de Grace. Sus vidas no valen más que la mía, ¿entiendes? -_

Steve guardó silencio, porque ¿qué iba a decirle? Si estaba en su poder, siempre haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a su equipo a salvo. Daría su vida sin pensarlo por Danny, si con eso lograba que una pequeña crezca con el amor de su padre. A él le habían arrancado su familia de niño y haría lo imposible por evitarle eso a Grace. Se lo había prometido, y Steve siempre cumplía sus promesas.

_-Steven, ¿me entiendes? -_

_-Si, Danno, te entiendo. Pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas. Tú tienes una hija que cuidar, nosotros no. -_

_-Es exactamente lo que dijo ella.-_

_-.-_

**H50**

-.-

**-Horas más tarde-**

-_Steve, tenemos un problema_- La voz de Jules sonaba tensa a través del teléfono.

-_Estás en altavoz, ¿qué sucede?-_ él salió de su oficina y les hizo señas a los tres miembros de su equipo para que se acercaran.

-_Es Laura Hills, la están siguiendo_.

_-¿Quién la está siguiendo?-_ Preguntó Chin.

-_No lo sé, primero pensamos que alguien nos había descubierto, pero no es a nosotras a quien siguen, evidentemente. Es a ella_.

-_Ok, tenemos que identificar al sujeto. ¿Es sólo uno o son varios?_-

-_Sólo detectamos a uno, pero no estamos seguras. Ziva les está enviando una foto, a ver si sale en el sistema -_

_-Ya lo recibí_- Informó Kono – _Y estoy pasándolo por la base de datos… ahora. Esto puede llevar un tiempo chicas – _Les advirtió.

_-Si alguien la está siguiendo significa que la descubrieron. Averiguaron que ella está ayudándonos- _el detective comenzó a moverse nerviosamente alrededor de la mesa, mirando alternativamente a sus compañeros.

-_Sí, y está corriendo peligro_ – agregó Steve – _Necesitamos traerla aquí._

-_No Steven, no todavía_ – Ziva estaba al teléfono ahora _– primero tenemos que identificar quién la está siguiendo, y bajo las órdenes de quién. Nos quedaremos con ella, asegurándonos que no le suceda nada, hasta que ustedes averigüen algo._

_-La están arriesgando innecesariamente- _dijo Chin.

-_Chin, podemos con esto, créeme_ – le pidió Jules – _La mantendremos a salvo, te lo prometo_. _Ok, tenemos que irnos, Laura se está moviendo._

_-Te avisaré cuando encontremos algo-_ alcanzó a decirle Kono antes de que la comunicación se corte.

Steve comenzó a moverse nerviosamente por el lugar. Había algo que no encajaba, algo que se estaba perdiendo.

_-¿Qué sabemos sobre Laura Hills?-_ preguntó a su equipo.

-_Los expedientes salieron limpios_ – dijo Kono, mientras abría los archivos y los enviaba al plasma gigante que estaba en la pared – _Una hoja impecable. Llegó a Hawaii hace doce años, desde Nueva York, donde colaboraba con la policía local. Siempre estuvo ligada a la política, haciendo de enlace. Comenzó a trabajar para la gobernadora Jameson hace dos años. Tiene a su familia en NY, y ninguno de ellos tiene antecedentes penales._

_-¿Registro de llamadas?_- preguntó Danny.

Kono se mordió nerviosamente un labio, mirando rápidamente a Chin. Su primo le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como dándole permiso para decir lo que fuera que tenía que decir.

- _Nada que salga de lo esperado. Llamadas a su familia, algunos amigos de NY, a la gobernadora, al personal del trabajo, a McGarrett… y a Chin_-.

_-¿A Chin? Espera un segundo ¿Por qué te llamaría ella?-_ Steve frunció el seño ante la noticia.

- _Porque hemos estado saliendo un par de veces en los últimos meses_ – Explicó el oficial, apesumbrado.

_-¿Y no consideraste relevante informarnos de eso? _– cuestionó el comandante.

_- No tenía sentido. En las veces que salimos nunca hablamos del trabajo, y si vamos al caso, no la conozco demasiado bien. No he tenido contacto con ella después de que descubrimos que estaba en esto_. – explicó Chin suavemente. Parecía realmente derrotado, como si considerarla sospechosa le doliera profundamente.

-_Primo…_- comenzó Kono

-_No, está bien_ – la cortó él – _Si me estaba usando, lidiaré con las consecuencias_.- Chin miró directamente a los ojos a Steve – _Nunca le di información de ningún tipo en nada de lo que concierne a ti o a Five-0. Y ella nunca preguntó. Nunca._

-_Está bien, te creo_ – lo tranquilizó él.

Le creía, realmente lo hacía. Es cierto que Chin debería haber hablado antes, pero ya habían tenido experiencia en esa área con el oficial antes. Si le importaba alguien, no iba a incriminarlo sin estar seguro de que tenía evidencias que lo respaldaran. A veces era demasiado leal para su propio bien.

_-Espera, ¿Jules sabía acerca de esto? ¿Por eso intentaba tranquilizarte?_ – preguntó curioso.

-_Nunca le dije nada, pero creo que lo intuyó_- respondió Ho Kelly con una sonrisa a medias.

-_Hey chicos, tenemos una coincidencia_ – les avisó Kono, cuando una alarma sonó – _Díganle "hola" a Justin Brekosky, 48 años, arrestado por la HPD en… wow… 15 veces bajo los cargos de acoso y obstrucción a la justicia._

-_Formalmente conocido como "detective privado"_ – señaló Danny, sacudiendo la cabeza- _Odio a esos capullos.-_

_-_ _¿Dónde lo encontramos? ¿Hay alguna dirección?_ – Preguntó Steve.

-_Sip… enviada a tu teléfono ahora_.

-_Ok, con Danny vamos para allá. Chin y Kono, necesito que averigüen todo lo que puedan de Brekosky. Registros financieros y telefónicos. Algo que nos guíe a quien lo haya contratado, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Hecho jefe_ – asintió Chin.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

La casa del tipo estaba limpia, descontando una pila de fotos cuya musa era Laura Hills. Según lo que parecía, Brekosky venía siguiéndola desde hacía ya un tiempo. Tenía anotaciones de la rutina de ella que solo Danny, con su capacidad de leer galimatías, logró descifrar.

-_Mira esto, Steve_ – el detective le tendió una de las fotos, en donde ella estaba colocando un sobre marrón en el parabrisas de su camioneta.

-_La tienen, Danny_- Si Brekosky ya había informado de esto a quien sea estaba pagándole para investigar a Laura, ella estaba en peligro con mayúsculas.

_-Sí. Necesitamos sacarla de aquí cuanto antes_.

El teléfono de Steve comenzó a vibrar. Era Kono llamándolo.

-_Dime_- contestó él.

-_Jefe… el registro muestra que Brekosky llamó 11 veces a la gobernadora el último mes_- Informó la novata.

_-¿Qué?_ – Incrédulo, no pudo articular más palabras.

- _¿Qué, qué sucede?_- preguntó Danny.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

De vuelta en el Camaro, a Steve iba a estallarle el cerebro.

_-Danny, llama a Ziva._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-Reunión. Llámala._

_-¿Si?-_ contestó la israelí al primer timbrazo.

-_Ziva, escúchame_ – le dijo Danny - _¿Pueden perder a Brekosky y traer a Hills a la casa de Steve?_

_-¿Despistar a un detective de pacotilla y secuestrar a una mujer? Hecho.- _Dicho lo cual, ella cortó la comunicación.

_-Bueno, una mujer que no pierde el tiempo al teléfono_ – dijo él mordazmente.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Los miembros de Five-0 se encontraban todos allí.

Se paseaban nerviosos como gatos enjaulados, esperando.

Necesitaban respuestas. Ahora.

Steve miró por enésima vez su reloj. Hacía 22 minutos que habían hablado con Ziva.

Deberían aparecer en cualquier momento.

En cualquier momento.

28 minutos y finalmente entraron por la puerta trasera. Jules delante, Laura detrás y cerrando el paso iba Ziva.

-_Siéntate_ - le ordenó la israelí, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-_McGarrett, ¿qué está sucediendo?_- Le preguntó Laura, después de observar rápidamente a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación. - _¿Quiénes son estas mujeres? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí?_ – Tras el tono exigente de su voz se podía adivinar un pequeño temblor que indicaba su nerviosismo.

-_Esto es lo que sucede_ – dijo Steve secamente, mientras le tendía una serie de fotografías que la mostraban entregándole los sobres.

Ella tragó convulsivamente al observarlas, y las manos con las que sostenía las imágenes comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

_-Tú me has estado enviando las cosas que estaban en la caja de herramientas de mi padre_ – le dijo él - _¿Por qué? ¿De dónde las estás sacando?_

-_Yo... no… no puedo decirles nada_ –

-_Laura, por favor_ – intervino Chin.

_-¡No, no, ustedes no entienden! Si me descubren estoy muerta_ – exclamó con voz temblorosa.

_-¡Ya te han descubierto! ¡Tienes a un detective privado sobre la espalda!_ – le informó Jules.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – preguntó Hills dejando translucir el temor que sentía.

-_Lo que queremos decir, es que a quien sea que estés sacándole las cosas, sospechó de ti y está investigándote_ – dijo Danny – _Así que empieza a hablar, Laura, porque tal como lo veo, somos tu mejor opción en este momento_ –

-Oh, Dios – susurró ella, levantándose de la silla y uniéndose a la gente que caminaba nerviosamente por la sala – _Es… es Jameson. Es la gobernadora_.

_- ¿Qué papel juega la gobernadora en todo esto?_

_-¡Ella está en esto!_ – Gritó ella _– Ella está trabajando con Wo Fat, con Hiro Noshimuri, ella tiene las cosas que estaban en la caja de herramientas de tu padre Steven –_

_-Espera, espera un segundo – _le pidió él – _Ella me contrató para dirigir Five-0, ¿por qué lo haría? Me dio inmunidad y me dio los medios para perseguir a Wo Fat._

_-¡Para mantenerte controlado! ¡Para saber cuán cerca estabas de enterarte de la investigación de tu padre! Ella sabía que no ibas a dejarlo estar. _

_-¿Mi padre estaba investigándola a ella antes de morir? -_

_-Por eso lo mataron, Steven. Porque él se acercó demasiado -_

_-¿Jameson ordenó el asesinato de McGarrett?- _preguntó Danny

-_Eso es lo que estoy intentando decirles –_ Miró a Steve –_ Lo siento, de verdad lo siento –_

Traición. Steve sentía una furia atroz recorriéndole las venas, como veneno. Lo quemaba. Le ardía. Lo estaba matando.

Una mano en su espalda lo acariciaba suavemente, intentando confortarlo y darle fuerzas. Sintió a Jules a su lado, no sólo físicamente, sino donde importaba. Ella estaba indicándole que no estaba solo.

Y en ese momento, significó el mundo para él.

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Si, ya le gustaría a ella haber leído algún manual que le indicara qué demonios hacer en una situación así. Ciertamente le prestaría toda su atención a algún artículo que se titulara "Qué debes hacer si tu novio descubre que su jefe lo ha apuñalado por la espalda" o "Cinco pasos para que tu novio no le dispare a su jefe". Algo así.

Jules acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Steve intentando proporcionarle algún confort, pero _obviamente _no estaba funcionando. Cada músculo del cuerpo de él estaba en tensión, y la rabia que lo inundaba parecía darle más y más estatura. Desvió la mirada hacia Laura, quien parecía estar sufriendo el efecto contrario. Toda la calma que había intentado aparentar había desaparecido, y cada vez se veía más frágil y más pequeña. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos marrones, bañando sus pálidas mejillas.

Lo cual era considerablemente lógico, visto EL problema en el que estaba metida.

Un alma gemela, pensó Jules.

-_Necesitamos esconderla, y rápido_ – dijo Danny

-_No, necesitamos hacerla desaparecer_ – exclamó Ziva, mientras miraba por la ventana que daba a la calle.

-_Ok ¿y cómo quieres hacer eso?_ – Preguntó Kono _- ¿La llevamos a alguna casa de seguridad? Podríamos pedirle ayuda al FBI._

-_No, ya vimos cómo funcionó eso para Julie Masters. No podemos confiar en nadie_ – Estableció Steve.

_-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? _– Cuestionó Chin – _Sería demasiado sospechoso que Laura simplemente desapareciera del mapa._

-_Puedo viajar a Nueva York, quedarme con mi familia_ – Intervino ella.

-_No, de ninguna manera. Ellos te encontrarían, no importa dónde estés, ellos te encontrarían… a ti y a tu familia _– dijo Jules.

-_Tenemos que matarla_ – dijo Ziva suavemente.

Todas las cabezas en la habitación se giraron para mirarla con horror. Cuando la israelí se percató de que su idea había sido malentendida, se explicó:

-_Necesitamos que parezca que murió… un accidente o algo así_ –

_-¿Y cómo haremos para que luzca creíble sin un cuerpo?_- le preguntó Danny _– Max puede parecer un… en realidad no tengo palabras para describirlo, pero es un forense bastante bueno._

-_Además no creo que nos entreguen el caso a nosotros, no si depende de la gobernadora_ – argumentó Chin, que se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales – _No tendremos control sobre la situación_ –

-_Jules puede hacerlo_ – señaló Ziva – _Si alguien puede hacerlo es ella_.

Fue el turno de Jules de ser el foco de atención de la habitación.

_-¿Puedes crear una escena que engañe a los CSI?-_ preguntó Steve.

¿Podía? Claro que podía. ¿Quién mejor que alguien que trabajaba en el campo de la ley para saber cómo burlarlos? No sería fácil, eso por descontado.

-_Sí puedo hacerlo_ – aseguró – _pero tengo que pensar bien qué tipo de accidente crear_ – Jules comenzó a caminar en círculos, pensando – _De cualquier manera voy a necesitar sangre, y a Laura cerca porque no puedo heparinizar la sangre, porque en los análisis saltaría un error en la coagulación_ – Se paró un momento para mirar a su "futura víctima" _– Voy a necesitar mucha sangre, vamos a tener que hacerte una transfusión, ¿qué tipo sanguíneo tienes?_

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Nueve horas de preparativos, un detective privado fuera del camino, y muchos quebraderos de cabeza después, y la escena estaba montada.

Y era un PE-DA-ZO de trabajo, muchas gracias.

Simularon un robo que fue mal. La casa estaba patas arriba. Habían tomado todas las cosas de valor, Laura incluída. Bueno... parte de ella. Gran parte de su tejido sanguíneo ahora decoraba una pared y el piso (Dexter, ¿quién?). Inclusive había hecho una incisión en el brazo de "la víctima" para dejar tejido quemado adherido a la bala que ahora estaba incrustada en la pared. Había unas hermosas marcas de arrastre que se dirigían a la puerta trasera, y huellas de una camioneta que nadie identificaría, porque habían cambiado los neumáticos. Gracias al cielo Laura Hills vivía en una zona alejada, por lo que no tenía vecinos, lo que les hubiera complicado _un poquito_ las cosas.

¿Qué qué dirían los forenses? La cantidad de sangre encontrada era indicativo de que la persona estaba muerta, porque era demasiada. Claro que ahora Danny y Kono tenían menos sangre dentro de sí, porque le habían donado a Laura parte de lo que había perdido. Gracias dadores universales.

-_Ok, Ziva, estamos listos. Vámonos de aquí_ – La urgió Jules, mientras se dirigían a la puerta trasera.

Habían tenido que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo solas, porque el equipo Five-0 estaba hasta las cejas con un caso nuevo. Steve había recibido la llamada directamente de la gobernadora, y había que destacar el autocontrol que demostró al hablar con ella. Claro que lo único que dijo fue: "_Si_" y "_estamos yendo_". Pero aún así. Había que darle crédito al hombre.

Jules ansiaba estar a solas con él, estaba rogando que este día terminara. Quería ser la persona que lo reconfortara, que lo escuchara desahogarse de su rabia, su impotencia, su tristeza. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas, tampoco… el comandante no era alguien abierto a dejar translucir sus sentimientos, pero necesitaba que él supiera que si él quería, ella estaría allí.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Como auténtica perfeccionista con su trabajo que era, horas después Jules seguía cavilando sobre la escena montada en la casa de Hills. Todavía el "asesinato" no se había reportado, pero lo esperaban así, al menos hasta que alguien la buscara cuando Laura no llegara a trabajar al día siguiente.

-_Ya debería haber llamado_ – La tensa voz de Ziva interrumpió sus pensamientos. Jules se giró para mirar a su amiga, que estaba sentada leyendo expedientes sobre los miembros de Ghosts, intentando descubrir algún detalle que se les hubiera pasado por alto.

_-¿Quién debería haber llamado? ¿Laura?-_

-_No, Robert Clayton – _Z estaba impacientándose.

Cierto. Jules estaba de acuerdo en que el contacto que habían hecho en el bar para poder llegar a Müller estaba tardándose demasiado. Más de lo que habían esperado.

-_Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí J, necesitamos llegar al alemán –_

_-Lo sé, ¿pero qué podemos hacer Z? Si vamos de vuelta va a sospechar, y lo sabes –_

_-Solo quiero terminar con esto_ – La israelí lanzó un suspiro de frustración, sentimiento que Jules sólo compartía a medias. Cada segundo que tardaban en cerrar el caso, era un segundo más que ella podía seguir en este mundo de fantasía con Steven. Sí, era egoísta… no necesitaban recordárselo.

-_Lo sé, pero no podemos apurar las cosas_ – Jules le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su amiga - _¿Qué vamos a hacer con la gobernadora?_

-_Técnicamente, no tenemos nada que ver con eso_ – Viendo que Jules se dirigía a protestar, Ziva levantó una mano para detenerla – _Pero sé que quieres hacerlo por McGarrett. ¿Qué propones?_

_-Bueno, Laura va a testificar contra ella, pero si vamos a hacerla caer, tiene que ser rápido… pero no antes de encontrar a Wo Fat. _

_-Te das cuenta que ella podría llevarnos directamente a Wo Fat, ¿verdad? En caso de que no encontremos a Müller, podemos utilizarla._

_-Si, Ziva, lo sé… podríamos llegar a él, pero nos quedaríamos con eso. Según las evaluaciones psicológicas Wo Fat no va a quebrarse y decirnos quién está a la cabeza de Ghosts. Müller, en cambio, es más débil._

_-Así que para recapitular – _dijo la israelí, dibujando un círculo con las manos – _el plan de ataque es: Llegar a Müller, averiguar por medio de él donde demonios está Wo Fat y quién es la cabeza de Ghosts, y ¿largarnos?_

_-Básicamente, sí. Five-0 va a tener que encargarse de Wo Fat y la gobernadora por su cuenta._

_-Y nosotros largarnos – _zanjó la israelí, arqueando una ceja.

_-Pues sí – _Aquí había algo raro, y Jules podía sentirlo. Cuando su amiga quería, podía clavar los colmillos como nadie.

_-¿Vas a poder hacerlo?-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir, Z?-_

_-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. ¿Vas a poder dejarlo?-_

_-¿Dejar a Steve? ¿Tengo acaso alguna opción?-_

_-¿Qué dice él de todo esto?_

Dios, ésta sí que no era una conversación que le gustara tener. Con nadie.

-_Sabe cómo son las cosas. Sabe que tengo que irme – _respondió secamente.

_-No te pregunté lo que sabe, te pregunté qué tiene él para decir sobre esto-_

_-¡Él no me ama, Z! me lo dijo con esas palabras, ¿qué quieres que te diga? –_ Ok, esa última frase salió algo cortada y con un tono de angustia. Pero a Ziva no podía esconderle nada, siempre había sido así.

-_No me lo creo_ – dijo la israelí, negando con la cabeza – _Y si tú miraras más allá de tu nariz también te darías cuenta que ese hombre está perdido por ti, Jules. No seas estúpida._

Ciertamente no quería pensar en eso.

Así que guardó silencio.

Ziva tamborilleó los dedos sobre los papeles, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_-¿Quieres golpear a alguien?-_ ofreció

_-¿Te estás proponiendo de sustituta de una bolsa de boxeo o quieres que pelee con la primer persona que encuentre por ahí?_-

Ziva arqueó una ceja - _¿Entrenamiento a la antigua?_ –

_-¿Sin reglas?-_

-_Sin reglas. Excepto por el cabello, claro._

Jules se paró rápidamente, entusiasmada por la expectativa de liberar un poco de energía - _¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una niña de quince años? Te voy a patear el culo David… justo como en los buenos viejos tiempos –_ Le advirtió mientras se refregaba las manos.

-_Sigue soñando Delay, sigue soñando_ – rió Ziva.

Desde que Z había llegado a la isla, habían estado entrenando duro todos los días. Intercalaban largas horas de natación con entrenamiento de resistencia en carreras montaña arriba y por supuesto entrenamiento de combate. También practicaban con armas, mucho. A Jules el entrenamiento le venía como anillo al dedo, porque aunque nunca había perdido el estado físico, en lo que se refería al trabajo de campo necesitaba una buena aceitada de motores. Este "oficio" no era uno en el que uno podía relajarse por un par de años y esperar ser tan bueno como antes.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Horas después, Jules despertó con el sonido de la ducha corriendo. Miró el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesa de luz para ver qué hora era. Las 4.30 am. Hundió la cabeza entre las mullidas almohadas, pensando qué debería hacer o decir a continuación. ¿Qué podría necesitar Steven de ella? ¿Qué se quedara callada y no sacara el tema a relucir? ¿Qué le preguntara?

Si sólo las relaciones vinieran con un manual de uso.

Escuchó los suaves pasos de él entrando al dormitorio y se giró para verlo. Líneas de cansancio surcaban su rostro, y su expresión distaba de ser alegre. Parecía abatido, derrotado. Vulnerable. Todo en Jules intentó expandirse para reconfortarlo, para aliviar su dolor. Había sido un día emocionalmente muy duro para él.

-_Lo siento, ¿te desperté?-_ preguntó Steve en voz baja, desprendiéndose la toalla que tenía anudada en la cintura y pasándosela vigorosamente por la cabeza, para secarse el cabello.

-_No importa. Ven aquí_ – Le pidió ella suavemente, haciéndole un lugar en la cama y levantando las sábanas para dejarlo entrar.

Él se acostó, lanzando un gemido de dolor.

_-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó ella, preocupada.

-_Sí, estoy bien. Deberías ver al otro tipo_ – aseguró con una media sonrisa.

Buen intento de aligerar el ambiente. El pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí y pegando sus cuerpos. Ella se acomodó y relajó la cabeza sobre su pecho, inspirando el aroma a jabón y desodorante que había aprendido a asociar con él.

-_Ahora estoy bien_ – susurró Steve contra su pelo. Con la mano libre apagó el velador, dejándolos a oscuras.

Se quedaron allí en un silencio que sólo era cortado por el sonido de sus respiraciones y el rítmico golpeteo del ventilador.

_-¿Quieres hablar de ello?_ – preguntó Jules suavemente unos momentos después, acariciándolo suavemente.

_-No_ – dijo él – _No ahora_.

Mmhh…

-_Ok, lo entiendo_ – Jules no sabía si sentirse aliviada o frustrada.

-_Lo sé-_ aseguró el, depositando un suave beso en su frente.

Pero ella no podía dejarlo estar. Era una mujer, después de todo.

-_Pero si quieres hablarlo en algún momento, estoy aquí, ¿sabes?-_

Eso quería dejarlo claro.

Steve se giró, dejándola a ella debajo de él. La débil luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le permitía ver la silueta de su rostro, pero le hubiera gustado poder ver sus ojos a la luz. Algo que hablara por él.

Por toda respuesta, Steve la besó con fuerza. Sus labios buscaron los suyos como si de su contacto dependiera mantener la cordura que necesitaba desesperadamente. Y Jules se entregó a él dando todo de sí, intentando demostrarle que ella estaba, de hecho, allí.

Hicieron el amor sin suavidad esta vez, de manera rápida, necesitada y desesperada.

Antes de dormirse, pegada al cuerpo todavía tembloroso de él, ella pensó irónicamente que de esto sí había leído bastante… "Qué hacen los hombres para evitar _esas_ conversaciones, volumen uno".

-.-

**H50**

-.-

…**5 días después…**

_-¿Quieres un poco de té, cariño?_ – Preguntó Jules a la pequeña de grandes ojos marrones que engullía su tercer pastelillo de moras a toda velocidad. _La_ _fruta no cae lejos del árbol_, pensó. – _Parece que lo necesitas_ – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Sí, gracias tía Jules_ – respondió, una vez que el pastelillo le bajó por la garganta.

Ella sintió su interior derretirse al escucharla. No podía evitarlo. Desde que había conocido a Grace, una hora atrás, la niña había comenzado a llamarla "tía". Qué cosa más agradable. Así es cómo debería sentirse Steve, rodeado de amigos que lo consideraban parte de su familia.

_-¿Hay más café?_ – Preguntó Kono.

Jules se giró para verla.

-_Sí, preparé una cafetera nueva, está en la encimera _– Le indicó, mientras volvía a sentarse a la mesa.

- _Nos estás malcriando, Delay_ – dijo Steve a su lado, suavemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- _Lo sé, créeme_ – Le guiñó el ojo sugestivamente.

-_Hey, ustedes dos, hay menores presentes_ – Los regañó Danny, ceñudo, mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada.

Steve rió suavemente, separándose de Jules y recostándose en la silla. Cruzó los brazos y observó al detective (que estaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa, junto a su hija) con una expresión de niño travieso en el rostro.

_-Así que.. ¿Qué le pasó a tu corbata hoy, Danno? _– preguntó sardónicamente.

Danny abrió los ojos y se atragantó con la tostada que justo-en-ese-momento estaba comiendo (Jules podría jurar que eso había sido premeditado por parte de Steve) y comenzó a toser con fuerza. Entre risas, Kono, que estaba sentada junto a él, comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda intentando ayudarlo.

Para cuando paró de toser, tenía el rostro colorado y los ojos llorosos. Kono le cedió misericordiosamente su taza de café para que se aclarara.

-_Lo siento, ¿dije algo?_ – preguntó Steve, con su mejor cara de inocencia.

-_No_ – Intentó contestar Danny, con voz rasposa – _La tostada solo se fue para el lado contrario_.

-_Papi tienes que comer con más cuidado. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con las palomitas de maíz? Las desparramaste por todo el cine!_ – le dijo Grace.

-_Ehy! si no recuerdo mal, habíamos acordado que nunca le contaríamos eso a nadie_ – Le dijo él con una sonrisa, haciéndole cosquillas.

-_En serio, Danno, ¿qué le pasó a tu corbata hoy? _– Steve volvía al ataque.

-_Nada. Simplemente decidí no ponérmela ¿Por qué le tendría que haber pasado algo? Te quejas por meses de que las uso, ¿y cuando no lo hago te parece raro?_ – El detective le lanzó una mirada aireada - _¿Te das cuenta de que hay algo mal contigo, no?-_

Jules se preguntó dónde quería llegar St… Espera un momento… ¡No! Ahora fue ella la que se atragantó con un pastelillo y comenzó a toser como loca, intentando sacárselo de las vías aéreas y contener la risa al mismo tiempo. Steve comenzó a reírse, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-_La comida hoy no entiende que tiene que ir al estómago, no a los pulmones. No sé qué le sucede, la verdad_ –

-_Mmhh _– Logró contestar ella.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Tenían un gran día planeado. Nadie tenía que trabajar y pensaban pasarlo todos juntos en la playa. Grace quería comenzar a surfear, cosa que Danny ya no podía seguir postergando. Steve y Kono habían accedido a intentar subir a todo el mundo a una tabla (Jules tenía la leve sospecha de que sólo se reirían a costa de ellos). Aunque por supuesto, Danny y Ziva se mostraban reticentes al respecto, pero habían perdido por ser la minoría.

Cuando todos se hubieron levantado de la mesa luego del suculento desayuno, Jules acercó la cabeza hacia Ziva, para hablarle en voz baja.

-_Entonces… ¿qué hiciste con la corbata de Danny?-_ Le susurró al oído, mientras miraba alrededor asegurándose que nadie les estaba prestando atención.

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees que yo tuve algo que ver?_- El tono de inocencia de su amiga podría engañar a muchas, muchísimas personas, pero no a Jules.

_-Porque resulta que ayer vimos "Mujer Bonita" (Pretty Woman), y sé que te quedaste pensando en la escena en la que Julia Roberts sorprende a Richard Gere vistiendo sólo una corbata. Por eso.-_

_-No me acuerdo de esa parte- _negaba Z con la cabeza.

_-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, David? Te conozco. De hecho, yo lo probé anoche- _Le confió Jules sonriendo.

_-¿Funcionó?-_

_-Graaacias Julia Roberts-_

_-¿Con qué lo hiciste? McGarrett no usa corbatas-_

_-Tuve que improvisar-_

_-¿Con qué?-_

_-Sólo te lo digo si me cuentas qué cara puso Danny cuando te vió-_

_-Bahh, olvídalo, ¿quieres?-_

Jules estalló en carcajadas.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Estaban listos para partir a la playa (léase: todos bañados en protector solar, las camionetas y el Camaro repletas a rebosar con tablas de surf, comida, cerveza, y jugo para Grace) cuando el teléfono de Steve comenzó a sonar.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, irguiéndose y esperando las noticias.

-_Lo siento_- dijo él, luego de colgar el teléfono _– La HPD capturó a uno de los ladrones que atracaron la joyería la semana pasada, y quieren que nosotros hagamos el interrogatorio. Tenemos que irnos_ – Indicó a su equipo.

-_Pero Danno, yo quiero ir a la playa_ – se quejó la pequeña Grace, haciendo un puchero.

-_Lo sé monito, y vamos a ir, te lo prometo_ – el detective se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hija, intentando tranquilizarla mientras le acomodaba una trenza detrás de la oreja _– No tardaremos mucho. Steven, ya sabes que es un Super-SEAL, va a encargarse de que ese ladrón nos diga todo muy rápido, porque tenemos que llevarte a nadar, ¿de acuerdo? – _Danny le lanzó una mirada llena de significado a su compañero, a lo cual él asintió.

-_Ella se puede quedar aquí Danny, no hay ningún problema_ – ofreció Jules, a lo que Ziva le dio un disimulado codazo en las costillas.

_-¿Estás segura Jules? Puedo llamar a Kamekona_ –

-_Si, nos divertiremos un montón ¿Verdad Grace?_ – La niña asintió en su dirección – _Y puedo preparar el almuerzo para cuando ustedes lleguen._

_-¿Quieres quedarte con Jules y con Ziva cariño?_ – Le preguntó Danny a su hija.

-_Está bien, pero vuelve pronto_ –

-_Estaremos de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta, lo prometo_ – Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y a continuación le tiró las llaves del Camaro a Steve.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Ziva estaba actuando como un zorro enjaulado. Jules sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

-_No muerden, ¿sabes?-_ le susurró, evitando que Grace la oyera.

_-¿Y tú como lo sabes? Claro que muerden_ – le replicó la Israelí.

-_Ziva… ¡es sólo una niña!-_

_-¡Pues no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con una niña! _- dijo con un deje de desesperación en la voz –_ Nunca traté con niños, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no te ocupas tú de ella y yo cocino?_

_-Porque cocinando eres un desastre – _Jules siguió picando las cebollas –_ Sólo ve y juega con ella a algo.-_

_-No sé a qué juegan las niñas. No tuve una infancia muy normal por si no lo recuerdas –_ Ziva se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

-_Pues pregúntale, no es tan difícil_ – Le indicó.

Resignándose, Ziva se acercó a Grace como si de un tigre nervioso se tratara, con toda cautela. Evidentemente, los niños podían oler el miedo en un adulto, porque la niña miró a Z con toda desconfianza.

-_Así que dime, ¿A qué juegan las niñas de tu edad?-_ Le preguntó ella solícitamente. Bueno, iba por el camino directo, pensó Jules.

_-¿No conoces a ninguna niña?-_ Preguntó la pequeña, incrédulamente.

-_Pues no, a decir verdad_ – Negó Z con la cabeza.

_-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya, eso es raro!_ – Sorprendida, Grace pareció compadecerse de Ziva, a vista de que se podía disculpar a un adulto en tales condiciones. Con una gran sonrisa, le tomó la mano a la Israelí y le dijo – _Vamos, te voy a enseñar todos mis juguetes. El tío Steve tiene muchos guardados en la habitación de la Tía Mary Ann, claro que ella sólo viene de vacaciones cada tanto, y me dio permiso para usarla cuando pasamos el día aquí_ –

Obviamente la niña había heredado también la verborragia de su padre, porque desde que tomó la decisión de hacerse cargo de enseñar a Ziva todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre una niña, no dejó de hablar. Antes de desaparecer de la cocina, Z miró a Jules con una expresión de terror en el rostro, pero siguió obedientemente a la pequeña que la tiraba del brazo.

"_Estas sola en esto_" pensó Jules, mientras se reía en voz baja.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Dios! ¡Cuánto disfrutaba de cocinar! Jules bailaba al son de "The Time Of My Life", del soundtrack de Dirty Dancing, mientras batía con energía la masa para hacer Spätzle. Era una comida que su madre hacía cuando ella era niña, legado de sus bisabuelos alemanes, y para ella sabía a "hogar". Ella sonrió con nostalgia, añorando a su familia y haciendo una nota mental de telefonearlos luego.

Los miembros de Five-0 llegaron unos momentos después, con Kono a la cabeza. Chin no se reuniría con ellos hoy, porque quería hacerle compañía a Laura Hills, quien se estaba hospedando en su casa. La oficial se acercó para observar cómo marchaba la comida y no perdió tiempo en probar una de las salsas.

-_Mmm_ – dijo con una expresión de deleite – _Esto está delicioso_.

-_Gracias _– respondió Jules, con una sonrisa.

Segundos después, Steve y Danny cruzaron la puerta, ambos olfateando el aroma en el aire cual sabuesos tras el rastro de un filete.

_-¿Todo bien?-_ preguntó el detective, mirando a su alrededor - _¿Dónde está Grace?_ –

-_Uhmm, no lo sé_ – respondió ella – _Estaba jugando con Ziva… pero hace rato que no las veo_-

Una ceja rubia se alzó en alto, mirándola con incredulidad

_-¿Discúlpame? ¿con Ziva? ¡Pero…!_ – Danny pareció atragantarse, y comenzó a buscar a su _hija-en-potencial-peligro-mortal_ a toda velocidad.

Echándole una mirada nerviosa a Steve, Jules lo siguió. Al parecer no era la única curiosa, porque Kono y Steve caminaban tras ella. "_por favor, que Z no le esté enseñando defensa personal, por favor"_ rezó ella en su interior.

Nada, absolutamente nada, la hubiera preparado para lo que encontraron.

Ni siquiera pudo reírse.

La vista era fenomenal.

Ziva estada sentada con las piernas cruzadas, en ¿un vestido? (¿eso era un vestido?) de rosa chicle y tela brillosa, con una corona de plástico plateada en su cabeza. La corona era especialmente fea, con imitaciones gigantes de piedras de todos los colores posibles, pero vamos, ¿qué sabía Jules de coronas? Pero eso no era lo llamativo. Grace estaba dedicándose a pintar el rostro de su nueva mejor amiga. Ziva parecía un payaso preparándose para la función. Tenía pintura de un feo color celeste pastel en los ojos (en algunos sectores iba más allá de las cejas), las mejillas rojas –demasiado colorete – y los labios rojos rubí. Tenía en un brazo lo que parecía ser un tatuaje hecho con un marcador (también rosado).

Un amontonamiento de gente se quedó de piedra en la puerta de la habitación, observando el espectáculo. Nadie parecía capaz de articular palabra.

Hasta que Ziva se percató de la presencia de los recién llegados. Inmediatamente comenzó a ruborizarse hasta llegar a un rojo granate.

_-¡¿Qué?_ – Preguntó, sintiéndose violenta – _¡Ella me dijo que a esto jugaban las niñas!_

_-Estás hermosa, Ziva – _dictaminó Grace, orgullosa, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas hasta que llegaron a las lágrimas.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

**N/A: Bueno, hola! Pido mil disculpas por la demora, pero estoy rindiendo finales en la facultad, y no podía sacar tiempo para escribir el fic.. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí. En el próximo ya comienza la acción.**

**Como siempre, los reviews son más que bienvenidos.. ya se saben la historia :)**

**Lizbethpeverell: Mil gracias por el review! Eres un sol.. y con respecto a Ziva y Danny, confía en mí, tengo algo preparado para esos dos ;)**

**Cristina: Más rápido que ligero! :) Gracias por el review.. me alegro que te guste la historia!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Tess.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

-.-

**N/A: Este capítulo viene con banda sonora incluida (¿soy genial o qué? Jaja). Cuando lleguen al final (la escena del aeropuerto), por favor acompañen esa escena escuchando "The Blower's Daughter" de Damien Rice. Búsquenlo en YouTube (les escribí la canción, inclusive con la traducción en español, para aquellos que no sepan inglés). Háganme caso, no se van a arrepentir. Promesa. Es el final perfecto para este capítulo. **

-.-

**H50**

… **Cuatro días después …**

La llamada llegó esa noche.

Estaban acostados en el sillón del living, mirando televisión. Bueno, Jules se había dormido hacía una media hora cuando Steve, viendo que no llegaban a un acuerdo sobre qué mirar -en un sabio, sabio movimiento de su parte- había puesto el canal Discovery Channel. Gracias a su agudo sentido de la percepción, sabía que contaba con las de ganar. Había descubierto, días atrás, que cada vez que ella escuchaba un documental sobre la vida animal se relajaba visiblemente. Por lo general, unos minutos después, estaba dormida. Que le narraran los ciclos de vida de insectos parecía ser una nana para ella. Ahora él estaba mirando CNN.

Jah!

Steve 1, Jules 0.

Mientras jugaba inconscientemente con un mechón del cabello de ella, pensó en cuánto se había acostumbrado a tenerla alrededor, dando vueltas por la casa. Cocinando, bailando, riendo, cantando en la ducha (no uno de sus mejores atributos), volviéndolo loco. Ya no encontraba nada en su propia casa. Todo había ido cambiando gradualmente de lugar, hasta llegar al punto de tener que preguntarle a ella cada vez que necesitaba algo. El "Jules, ¿dónde está…?" era un habitual ahora. El estante de su baño ya no le pertenecía. Su desodorante y máquina de afeitar habían pasado a ocupar una esquina, mientras que cremas, maquillajes, y todo tipo de cosas en envoltorios femeninos ocupaba el resto. En la ducha, habían tres (¡TRES!) tipos diferentes de shampoo, dos acondicionadores y algo que decía ser una crema de tratamiento. Había un jabón líquido, un exfoliante y uno humectante. Las remeras que él había acumulado durante los meses que estaba en Hawaii en una caja en el lavadero por estar rotas o manchadas (gajes del oficio) estaban ahora limpias y arregladas en su placard. El antiguo cuarto de Mary Ann estaba ahora pintado de un rosado pastel, con estantes repletos de juguetes nuevos para Grace. Había comida en su alacena de la que jamás había escuchado hablar. Había café italiano en su cafetera al que se había vuelto adicto.

Jules se removió en sueños, murmurando algo inteligible y él deslizó la mirada hacia ella. Sus labios se curvaban en un gracioso puchero, algo que hacía regularmente cuando dormía, como si estuviera planeando alguna complicada jugada de ajedrez. Desde aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos, Steve había pasado horas simplemente mirándola dormir. Adoraba esas pecas que le cubrían la nariz, acentuadas ahora por el bronceado que había adquirido en las semanas pasadas en Hawaii.

Esa mañana lo había golpeado el hecho de que toda su vida había dado un vuelco de 180 grados y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. El había vuelto de correr para encontrarla en la cocina, vestida únicamente con una de sus camisas, el pelo suelto despeinado cayendo hasta su cintura y una expresión adormilada en el rostro. Ella se volteó para verlo y le dedicó la sonrisa más tierna del mundo, derritiéndole las entrañas.

Jules había logrado meterse debajo de su maldita piel como nadie más lo había hecho. Había entrado a su vida como un huracán, removiendolo todo. Simplemente no podía sacársela de la cabeza, sintiéndola como una presencia viva recorriendo sus venas, llenándolo todo de algo que él no sabía cómo definir.

Tal vez sintiendo la intensidad de su mirada, ella despertó. Lo miró confundida por un momento y Steve se sintió caer y perderse en las profundidades de esos ojos color miel verdosos. La sonrisa somnolienta que le dedicó provocó que él sintiera literalmente a su corazón saltarse unos latidos para luego dispararse a un ritmo enloquecido.

Maldita sea.

Estaba _jodido hasta las pelotas._

Steve recordaría ese momento muchas veces, miles de veces, en las semanas siguientes. Porque esa sería la última vez que la vería sonreír.

Fue justo entonces cuando el teléfono sonó.

El sonido lo sobresaltó. Jules despegó los ojos de él y se levantó para atender la llamada.

_-¿Si? _

_-Sí, ella habla_

Mientras escuchaba a quien sea que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, Jules perdió toda calidez de su expresión, luciendo de repente aguda y atenta. Fue así como él supo que el momento había llegado. La misión comenzaba.

_-Sí, estaremos allí-_

Jules cortó la comunicación, quedándose un segundo en silencio con la vista perdida. Parecía estar juntando las fuerzas que necesitaba, antes de mirarlo.

-_Era Clayton_ – Le informó _– Quiere que Ziva y yo vayamos a una fiesta que comienza en dos horas. Lo conseguimos._

Para alguien que había "lo había conseguido" no parecía muy feliz.

-_De acuerdo_ – dijo él, levantándose – _Llamaré a todos. Comunícate con Ziva_.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Decir que Steve estaba detestando esta situación era poco. Estaba odiando cada maldito segundo. Estaban _otra vez_ dentro de la furgoneta, viendo toda la acción a través de unas pantallas, sintiéndose totalmente impotentes. Haber podido hackear la red de seguridad privada de la mansión era mérito de Chin. Alabado sea Chin, porque de otro modo estarían sin tener una mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro.

Jules y Ziva habían terminado con su espectáculo, y todo el público estaba aplaudiéndolas. Se habían lucido en el escenario. Sí él hubiera estado un poco menos preocupado, podría haber disfrutado del show. Acorde a la formalidad del evento, Ziva había cantado un viejo tema de jazz que Kono le había propuesto días atrás, cuando estaban buscando ideas. La israelí tenía un largo y seductor vestido de color blanco, con unos tacones que desafiaban las leyes de la gravedad. Jules, por su parte, tenía un vestido mucho más corto, de un brillante color champagne. La fiesta era opulenta, y parecía diseñada para que los malos tipos se codearan con otros malos tipos.

Entre uno y otro, los miembros de Five-0 estaban reconociendo varias caras conocidas entre los invitados, pero su principal objetivo no estaba en ningún lado.

-_Ese imbécil que está mirándole el culo a tu novia es Brayan Owens, no puedo creer que lo hayan soltado después de todo lo que hicimos para poder acusarlo_ – Danny sonaba totalmente ofendido – _Es malditamente increíble_.

-_Sí, hay unas cuantas joyas reunidas allí dentro_ – dijo Chin _– El que está con traje y pajarita y parece un pingüino es Michael Cowel, lo fiché hace muchos años por robo a mano armada_.

-_Mierda, esto no me gusta_ – Steve estaba con los nervios de punta – _No me gusta_

-_Jefe, tenemos movimiento_ – Los alertó Kono – _Una limusina acaba de estacionar en la entrada_.

- _Tiene que ser Müller_ –

Efectivamente, gracias a la descripción que les había dado Kamekona, el equipo reconoció al alemán bajándose del auto, flanqueado por dos guardaespaldas.

_-¿Quién se cree que és? ¿El rey de Inglaterra? Maldito hijo de perra_ – dijo Danny

-_Jules, Ziva_ – Steve les comunicó por el micrófono- _Müller está entrando_ -

Vieron a la israelí hacer un disimulado gesto de afirmación, dándoles a entender que habían recibido la información.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo.

Grandes cantidades de alcohol, prostitutas y conversaciones de negocios.

Jules y Ziva se mantenían una al lado de la otra, sonriendo y dando vueltas entre la multitud. Hablaban brevemente con los distintos invitados sobre cosas triviales, entreteniéndolos. Disimuladamente fueron acercándose a Müller, aunque no le hablaron directamente.

Sabían cómo jugar su juego.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, Ziva clavó la mirada en Müller, con una expresión de calculado deseo. Cuando el alemán se percató de ello, la analizó de arriba abajo con lujuria. Ella le sonrió coquetamente y se acercó a Jules para comentarle algo en voz baja. J se giró disimuladamente para observar a Müller a su vez, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

El anzuelo estaba clavado.

-_Ok, hicieron contacto-_ señaló Chin.

-_¿No hay manera de que podamos escuchar qué demonios están diciendo?- _Le preguntó Steve

-_La música es demasiado fuerte donde están, si no se van a un lugar más aislado vamos a seguir sin audio –_ explicó.

Así que sólo pudieron seguir observando.

Müller se excusó con las personas que estaba hablando y se dirigió a paso resuelto a las mujeres. Hablaron durante unos momentos, y la expresión en el rostro de él era de indisimulada lujuria. El muy cabrón puso una mano en la cintura de Jules, que fue, despacio, descendiendo hacia abajo.

El muy hijo de puta le estaba agarrando el trasero a Jules. A su Jules.

Steve quiso vomitar, viendo cómo ella le sonreía y se acercaba aún más a él.

-_Esto es enfermizo, enfermizo_ – protestó Danny, que estaba sentado al lado de Steve.

Ziva tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose a carcajadas sobre algo. Müller le cogió la mano y se la llevó a la boca, besando la palma mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

-_Voy a… voy a… - _Danny estaba cada vez más furioso, y una energía violenta parecía salir de él como vahos – _Ese.. – _el detective no parecía capaz de encontrar las palabras precisas para maldecir lo suficiente. Y eso, viniendo de Danny, significaba mucho.

-_Esperen_ – Kono estaba alerta - _¿Qué le puso Ziva en la bebida?_

_-¿Qué?_ – Preguntó Danny

-_Ziva le echó algo en la copa_ – le indicó ella.

- _Debe ser GHB_ – apuntó Steve.

_-¿La droga de los violadores? –_ preguntó Chin

-_Si, en pequeñas cantidades el GHB es un afrodisíaco_ – explicó él.

-_Como si ese cerdo en celo necesitara más todavía_ – dijo Danny mordazmente.

-.-

Aparentemente Müller comenzó a sufrir los efectos de la droga a los pocos minutos. Estaba ruborizado, sudando y temblando ligeramente.

El alemán puso ahora la otra mano en el trasero de Ziva -Danny gruñó- y comenzó a guiarlas a través del salón, hacia las escaleras. A medida que subían, y el sonido ambiental comenzaba a ser menor, las conversaciones comenzaban a ser audibles para los miembros de Five-0, encerrados en la furgoneta.

-_Oh, no, cariño_ – decía Jules en voz ronca, cuando llegaron y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones – _Quiero que ellos se queden fuera_ – indicó, señalando a los dos guardaespaldas que los habían seguido. Se acercó al oído del alemán y le susurró: - _Sólo quiero estar contigo, ¿entiendes?_-

_-¿Mmhh? _– el tipo parecía estar teniendo problemas para pensar coherentemente _– Si, claro, claro, como ustedes quieran meine Schönheiten. Quédense aquí – _Les ordenó a los dos guardias.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, y cerrada la puerta con llave, Müller comenzó a aflojarse el nudo de la corbata mientras se sentaba en la cama, dispuesto a disfrutar de un espectáculo.

-_Desnúdense_ – les ordenó a ambas.

Jules y Ziva se miraron por una fracción de segundo, antes de comenzar a sacarse la ropa lentamente.

-.-

-_Dios, no puedo mirar esto_ – exclamó Danny, angustiado, pero sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Steve compartía el sentimiento. Se sentía descompuesto, con un sabor agrio en la boca y un nudo en el estómago.

-_No entiendo qué van a hacer_ – dijo Kono, preocupada.

Nadie le contestó.

-.-

Obtuvo la respuesta unos segundos después, cuando Jules, vistiendo únicamente un conjunto de ropa interior, se subió a la cama, y se sentó sobre el regazo del alemán de cara a él. Ziva se situó por detrás del hombre, sujetándole los hombros. En un veloz movimiento, Jules sacó una pequeña jeringa que tenía escondida en un puño y se la clavó en el cuello del hombre. Müller quiso gritar, pero Ziva le tapó la boca, impidiéndoselo.

Lo inmovilizaron un par de segundos, hasta que el hombre dejó de resistirse.

_-¿Estamos?_ – Le preguntó Jules a Ziva.

-_Creo que sí_ –

-_Bien, es hora_ – le indicó, mientras ella se bajaba de la cama.

Las dos comenzaron a vestirse de nuevo sin preocuparse de sujetar al alemán, que estaba ahora acostado en la cama, con una expresión perdida en el rostro y el cuerpo completamente relajado.

-.-

_-¿Qué le inyectaron?_ – Preguntó Kono, pasmada y observando al hombre, que parecía totalmente drogado.

-_No lo sé… alguna "droga de la verdad", supongo_ – Steve estaba tan perplejo como el resto de su equipo.

_-¿Esas cosas realmente existen?_ –

-_Sí, no es algo mágico, pero en las condiciones adecuadas funcionan bastante bien. No son legales ni están admitidas bajo ningún concepto en interrogatorios oficiales, pero de que existen, existen_ – respondió, con la mirada fija en el monitor – _Generalmente tienen muchos efectos secundarios, su acción es de tiempo muy limitado y no se puede extraer de la persona respuestas complejas_.

-.-

-_Jules, alcánzame el localizador_ – pidió la Israelí, a lo que Jules, luego de colocarse los stilettos se puso a rebuscar en su cartera y sacó de ella lo que parecía un pequeño aerosol. Se lo lanzó a Z, quien inmediatamente roció con él la nuca del hombre.

-_Listo_ – anunció.

- _Señor, ¿puede usted escucharme?- _Le preguntó Jules, en voz clara.

-_Si_ – contestó él, pastosamente.

-_Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas, y tiene que respondernos, ¿entiende?_

-_Si_ –

_-¿Es usted Dieter Müller, ex miembro del SWT alemán?_

_-Sí -_

_-¿Mató usted a 5 miembros de su escuadrón el 17 de diciembre del año 1999?_

-_Si_-

_-¿Pertenece usted a una organización comúnmente conocida como Ghosts?_

-_Si_ –

_-¿Conoce a un hombre llamado Wo Fat?_

-_Si-_

_-¿Dónde se encuentra él?_

_-Oh, en su casa._

Ziva revoleó los ojos ante semejante respuesta, y tomó ella el mando del interrogatorio.

_-¿Dónde está su casa?_

_-Tiene una villa en el complejo Ikalani, la número 15._

_-Ok, eso está muy bien – _lo felicitó ella, atenta a Jules, quién le señalaba su reloj indicándole que debían apresurarse – _Ahora solo necesitamos saber sólo una cosa más, señor Müller, y lo dejaremos dormir, porque tiene mucho sueño, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, mucho – _

_-¿Quién es el cabecilla de Ghosts?_

_-Tengo mucho sueño –_ dijo el alemán, en voz muy baja, mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

_-Sólo una pregunta más y puede irse a dormir, no antes, ¿entendió?_

_-Si-_

_-¿Quién es el cabecilla de Ghosts? _

_-Ari Haswari- _soltó en un susurro, e inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

-.-

Steve, pasmado, observó a Jules y Ziva petrificarse por la pantalla. Se quedaron quietas, ninguna parecía respirar. Ambas estaban blancas como papel, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, mientras idénticas expresiones de terror aparecieron en sus rostros.

Jules fue la primera en reaccionar, pues intentó salir corriendo al baño, tropezándose en el camino. No había cámaras de video allí, pero la escucharon claramente vomitar.

Una y otra vez.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Steve estaba al volante del Camaro, con Danny a su lado, recorriendo la autopista a toda velocidad. Jules y Ziva se las habían arreglado para dejar la mansión sin levantar sospechas, e iban delante de ellos en el Audi. La israelí iba manejando, porque Jules parecía incapaz de hacerlo.

Por lo que Steve sabía, Müller estaría inconsciente unas cuantas horas, y al día siguiente despertaría sin tener recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Chin y Kono habían quedado en la furgoneta, vigilando que no surgieran problemas.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

La peor pesadilla de Jules había mostrado su fea cara.

Y era horrible.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Para cuando entraron a la casa, ellas ya estaban allí.

_-¿Jules?-_ preguntó él, intentando encontrar en su cerebro las palabras correctas para decirle.

Si es que eso existía.

-_No ahora, Steven_ – lo cortó ella, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Sin perder un instante, Ziva marcó un número en su celular, y lo colocó sobre la mesa inteligente, enviando la imagen a la pantalla más grande que estaba frente a ellos.

Al segundo tono, en el monitor apareció un hombre. Canoso, de mirada dura y unos penetrantes ojos negros. Los ojos de Ziva.

Tenían frente a ellos al director del Mossad.

-_Ari está vivo_ – informó su hija, sin dedicarle un segundo a ninguna cordialidad.

El hombre permaneció en silencio, con expresión pétrea. Si estaba sorprendido, no lo demostró.

_-¿Lo sabías?-_ preguntó Jules, en tono acusatorio.

Un rayo de dolor recorrió fugazmente el semblante de Eli David, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

_-¡¿Lo sabías o no?-_ gritó Jules.

-_Sí, lo sabía_ – contestó con voz queda.

Ziva azotó la mesa con una mano, dejando liberar su furia.

_-¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos eso?_ – Exclamó _- ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Ese hombre… tu hijo, trató de matarme, me puso tres balas en el cuerpo! –_ La israelí arrastró a Jules junto a ella, sujetándola – _¡Ese hombre torturó a tu nuera por semanas, y mató a tu nieto! La dejó allí, desangrándose hasta casi morir, ¿Y tú no consideraste siquiera informarnos que seguía vivo?_

Jules dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado, horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Espantado, Steve sintió la sangre congelándose en sus venas.

Dios ¿Ella había estado embarazada cuando fue torturada? El sólo pensamiento lo descompuso. El amargo sabor de la bilis le empapó la boca.

-_Quería mantenerlas fuera de esto_ – explicó el anciano, sin mostrar signos de emoción – _Estoy ocupándome del asunto._

_-¿Ocupándote del asunto?_ – preguntó su hija, asqueada _- ¿Ocupándote del asunto?_

- _Es mi deber Ziva. Es mi hijo_.- exclamó, cortante.

- _Pues ya no más_ – estableció ella, enderezándose – _Sabes que somos la única opción de eliminarlo que tienes. Nadie lo conoce mejor_ –

_-¿Dónde está?_ – Preguntó Jules, quien tenía la mirada vacía.

-_Saben que es una misión sin retorno_ – aclaró él, estoico.

-_Si_ – contestó Jules calmadamente, con el tono de voz más frío que Steve había escuchado nunca – _Lo sabemos. ¿Dónde está Ari, Eli?_

El anciano miró a las dos mujeres por un momento, con una expresión de tristeza y resignación esculpida en sus facciones.

-_Tiene un campamento en el archipiélago de Socotra, en la isla de Darsa, en Yemen_ – informó.

-_Frente a la costa de Somalia, el cuerno de África _– añadió Ziva, sorprendida – _Maldito bastardo_.

-_Mándanos la inteligencia Eli, partimos en menos de dos horas_ – exigió Jules.

El anciano asintió, sin decir palabra.

Miró brevemente a las dos mujeres, sabiendo que no volvería a verlas con vida.

-_Adiós_

Una lágrima corrió por los ojos de Ziva.

-_Adiós padre_ – se despidió con la voz cortada.

Y así como así, la comunicación se había terminado.

-.-

El silencio enmarcó los siguientes segundos. Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras.

Jules miró por un momento a Steve y a su compañero.

-_Necesitamos un momento a solas_ – les solicitó con voz monocorde – _Volvemos en un unos minutos._

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, Jules y Ziva se dirigieron escaleras arriba.

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "una misión sin retorno"?_ – Le preguntó Danny, a su lado, cuando ellas estuvieron fuera de su vista - _¿Qué mierda quiere decir con eso?-_

_-Es una misión suicida, Danno_ – contestó Steve, con las entrañas retorciéndosele dolorosamente – _Puedes entrar, pero no puedes salir_ –

_-Eso es... eso es demente, eso es enfermizo_ – el detective había quedado pálido, con una expresión horrorizada - _¿Cómo puede un padre mandar a morir a su hija? ¿Qué clase de enfermo hijo de puta puede hacer eso?_

-_No lo sé, Danny, no lo sé_ – Steve se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando aclararse.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, y las cosas estaban fuera de su control.

-_No pueden ir, no pueden ir_ – negaba el detective, con desesperación – _No pueden. Tenemos que hacer algo Steven, no podemos dejarlas ir. No así. No –_

Él se sentía enfermo, completamente desgarrado por dentro. Las emociones que lo dominaban le provocaban un dolor físico como nunca había sentido antes.

El pasado de Steve lo golpeó. ¿Cuántas veces antes él se había enlistado en misiones en las cuales las probabilidades de supervivencia rayaban lo nulo? ¿Cuántas veces antes él pensó que no saldría vivo de la guerra? ¿Cuántas veces había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por su país? ¿Por sus compañeros, sus amigos? ¿Por personas que ni siquiera conocía?

¿Cómo podía pedirle él a Jules que se quedara?

¿Qué derecho tenía?

**H50**

Jules y Ziva bajaron por las escaleras después de unos minutos. Ambas tenían los ojos colorados y brillantes, delatando que habían llorado.

Vestían la misma ropa de camuflaje, color marrón y beige. Tenían el pelo sujeto en apretados rodetes y botas militares.

Ambas se desplazaban en perfecta sincronía, como dos bailarines danzando una vieja coreografía. Como dos personas completamente compenetradas la una con la otra. Como dos partes de un mismo ser unidas por la experiencia de haber sorteado el mismo infierno.

Como dos personas que volverían a sumergirse en él.

Ziva colocó un gran bolso negro sobre la mesa, y lo abrió. Comenzaron a sacar de allí todo tipo de armas y municiones.

Jules, controlando la mira de un rifle de francotirador, comenzó a decirles:

-_Ya tienen la ubicación de Wo Fat_ – estableció _– Tienen que darnos un periodo de ventana de exactamente 24 horas, a partir de ahora. No hay miramientos. Ni antes, ni después_.

Steve quería gritar, aullar de frustración. Ella ni siquiera le dirigió una sola mirada. Su voz era fría, cortante, profesional. ¿Dónde había quedado su Jules? ¿Dónde había quedado aquella mujer cálida, ésa que daba su alma en una sonrisa?

-_Müller tiene un localizador satelital en la piel_ – continuó ella, imperturbable, mientras se colocaba una Mig en la cintura – _Ziva se lo colocó con un aerosol. El equipo alemán se hará cargo de él en 24 horas. Ya están apostados aquí, en la isla_.

-_Esperen, esto es una completa locura_ – Interrumpió Danny, enfadado, pasándose las manos por la cabeza – _No pueden simplemente ir a morir allí, como si nada_ –

Ziva le dedicó una mirada cortante.

_-No es asunto de ustedes Daniel –_

_-¡¿Qué no es asunto nuestro? ¡¿Eres idiota? ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?_

-_Sabías que este momento llegaría, te lo dije –_ replicó ella, enfadada, haciendo acopio de su paciencia. Que era poca – _Y te dije que te mantuvieras fuera_.

_-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo Jules?_ – le pidió Steve.

Necesitaba estar con ella a solas… hacer algo. Sacudirla, hacerla razonar.

Hacerla volver.

Ella lo miró brevemente, y asintió levemente. Comenzó a caminar hacia el patio, que daba al mar, para tener algo de privacidad. Él la siguió.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, se quedaron uno frente al otro, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Ella le rehuía la mirada, y Steve ya no pudo soportarlo. Le tomó con firmeza el mentón, moviendo su cara para quedar frente a frente.

-_Mírame, maldita sea_ – le ordenó con rudeza – _Ten las pelotas para mirarme, Jules_.

_-¡¿Qué?_ – replicó ella, con violencia - _¿Qué quieres?_

_-¿Qué qué quiero? ¡Que seas capaz de mirarme, maldita sea!_

-_Bueno, lo conseguiste -_

_-No, no lo hice. No estás aquí_. – Ella parecía un cascarón vacío, sin indicios de la mujer que él conocía – _No estás aquí Jules. Ésta no eres tú._

_-Es todo lo que queda, Steven – _

La desesperación estaba embargándolo. La impotencia. El sentimiento de derrota.

-_Quiero que vuelvas Jules_ – dijo él en un susurro dolorido.

-_No hay más Jules, Steve. Jules murió hoy, o hace años, no lo sé. Lo he aceptado hace tiempo. Sabía que este momento llegaría_ –

_-¡No estás muerta maldición! ¡La mujer que amo está ahí dentro, en algún lugar y la quiero de vuelta!_ – le gritó, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la sacudía.

Sólo cuando ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente él fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

Los ojos color miel de ella comenzaron a acumular lágrimas, mirándolo con horror.

-_Eres un bastardo_ – le recriminó, soltándose de su agarre desesperadamente – _Eso no es justo ¡No es justo! _

Ella sozolló, intentando recuperar aire a grandes bocanadas.

_-¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así Steven? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto más difícil?_

_-¡Pues lo siento mucho!_ – Le gritó - _¡Siento mucho si estoy interfiriendo con tu perfecto plan! ¡Vé y mátate! ¡Pero no vas a hacerlo sin remordimientos de conciencia! Porque esta vez estás dejando a alguien atrás Jules. Me estás dejando a mí._

_-Te odio _– le dijo ella llorando, totalmente angustiada.

-_No, tú me amas –_ La corrigió, agarrándola por los hombros y atrayéndola bruscamente hacia él, plantando su boca sobre la suya con fuerza.

Ella intentó resistirse, inclusive lo mordió, pero él no la soltó. Comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, con violencia, hasta que ella se rindió y le permitió acceso al interior de su boca.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Si segundos, minutos u horas. Sus rostros estaban mojados, si por lágrimas de ella o de él, Steve no lo sabía.

Con un agudo sollozo, ella se separó de él, poniendo sus manos entre ambos y empujándolo.

-_Tengo que irme_ – le dijo, dándose la vuelta y entrando a la casa.

**H50**

Media hora después, estaban en el aeropuerto de la base.

El avión militar estaba preparado para despegar.

Steve miró a Jules por última vez. Su mujer tenía la expresión más desolada que él hubiera visto en su vida, pero probablemente la suya no estaba muy lejos.

-_Adiós _– murmuró ella, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de él. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, verdes ya de tanto llorar, pero no hizo nada por evitarlas. Él levantó la mano y la colocó sobre la de ella, sosteniéndola.

Steve no pudo decir nada. No podía despedirse. Decirle "adiós" sería darle permiso para no volver. Y él no iba a hacerlo. No le iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

Así que sólo le besó la palma de la mano con toda la ternura que fue capaz de juntar, intentando dejar su marca allí.

Jules se soltó suavemente, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el avión.

No miró atrás.

-.-

-_Bueno, adiós_ – dijo Ziva, mirando a ambos hombres cuando Jules se subió al avión – _Comandante McGarrett, detective Williams _– dijo, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

La mirada de ella quedó clavada en la de Danny por unos segundos, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Desvió los ojos hacia Steve, y luego de tomar aliento le dijo:

_-Voy a hacer lo imposible por traértela de vuelta_ -

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera de abordo. Había hecho cinco pasos cuando Danny la alcanzó, agarrándola de un brazo y tirándola hacia él, quedando frente a frente. El detective le tomó el rostro y sin pensárselo dos veces la besó.

Ella soltó el bolso que estaba cargando para poder colocar las dos manos en la cabeza de él, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Se devoraron el uno al otro.

_-Eres la mujer más idiota, terca y exasperante que he conocido_ – le soltó él.

-_Lo sé_ – le respondió Ziva, antes de darse media vuelta y subir al avión.

-.-

Steve y Danny quedaron uno junto al otro, en medio de la noche, observando al avión despegar.

-.-

**N/A: Indispensable que ahora escuchen la canción "The Blower's Daughter". La letra a continuación.**

-.-

**STEVE/DANNY**

-.-

And so it is – **Y es así  
><strong>Just like you said it would be – **Justo como dijiste que sería  
><strong>Life goes easy on me – **La vida pasa lentamente para mí**  
>Most of the time – <strong>La mayor parte del tiempo<strong>  
>And so it is – <strong>Y es así<strong>  
>The shorter story – <strong>La historia más breve<br>**No love, no glory – **No hay amor, no hay gloria**  
>No hero in her skies – <strong>Ningún héroe en su cielo<strong>

I can't take my eyes off you – **No puedo quitar mis ojos de tí  
><strong>I can't take my eyes off you – **No puedo dejar de mirarte  
><strong>I can't take my eyes off you – **No puedo quitar mis ojos de tí**  
>I can't take my eyes off you – <strong>No puedo dejar de mirarte<br>**I can't take my eyes off you – **No puedo quitar mis ojos de tí**  
>I can't take my eyes... – <strong>No puedo quitar mis ojos…<br>**-.-  
>And so it is – <strong>Y es así<br>**Just like you said it should be – **Justo como dijiste que sería**  
>We'll both forget the breeze – <strong>Los dos olvidaremos aquella brisa<strong>  
>Most of the time – <strong>La mayor parte del tiempo<strong>  
>And so it is – <strong>Y es así<strong>  
>The colder water – <strong>El agua más fría<strong>  
>The blower's daughter – <strong>La hija del clarinetista<strong>  
>The pupil in denial – <strong>El pupilo en negación<strong>

I can't take my eyes off you – **No puedo quitar mis ojos de tí  
><strong>I can't take my eyes off you - **No puedo dejar de mirarte**  
>I can't take my eyes off you - <strong>No puedo quitar mis ojos de tí<strong>  
>I can't take my eyes off you - <strong>No puedo dejar de mirarte<strong>  
>I can't take my eyes off you – <strong>No puedo quitar mis ojos de tí<strong>  
>I can't take my eyes... – <strong>No puedo quitar mis ojos…<br>**-.-

**JULES/ZIVA**

-.-  
>Did I say that I loathe you? - <strong>¿Alguna vez dije que te odiaba?<strong>  
>Did I say that I want to - <strong>¿Alguna vez dije que quisiera…<br>**Leave it all behind? - **… dejarlo todo atrás?  
><strong>-.-

**STEVE/DANNY**

-.-  
>I can't take my mind off you – <strong>No puedo dejar de pensar en tí<strong>  
>I can't take my mind off you... – <strong>No puedo sacarte de mi mente<strong>  
>I can't take my mind off you – <strong>No puedo dejar de pensar en tí<br>**I can't take my mind off you – **No puedo sacarte de mi mente**  
>I can't take my mind off you – <strong>No puedo dejar de pensar en tí<strong>  
>I can't take my mind... - <strong>No puedo dejar de pensar…<strong>  
>My mind...my mind... – <strong>De mi mente, mi mente<br>**'Til I find somebody new – **Hasta que pueda encontrar a alguien más**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Observaron el avión hasta que las luces se perdieron en la inmensidad.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

-.-


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

-.-

**Costa de Somalia** – **Océano Índico **

**Cuerno de África**

**A 15.214 kilómetros de Hawaii **

**1.22 am hora local**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

¡Plaf! – Jules se dio un manotazo en el cuello intentando matar al mosquito que la estaba picando.

-_Ewww_- exclamó, mirándose la mano y limpiándosela contra el pantalón.

_-¿Qué era eso?_ – preguntó Ziva

-_Un Pterodáctilo_ – Jules se secó la frente por enésima vez, perlada con transpiración – _Cómo odio este lugar. Lo detesto desde la primera vez que vinimos aquí_ – Hizo el intento de juntar saliva para poder escupir _– Arena. Arena en todas partes. Odio la arena. Tengo arena en la boca, la nariz, los ojos, en las medias, y hasta en el culo_ – se quejó fúnebremente.

-_Nunca te gustó el desierto_ -

-_Odio el desierto. El muy cabrón podría haberse ido a cualquier otro lugar del mundo, pero no. Tenía que venir aquí_ –

-_Sí, podría haber ido a…-_

-_No lo digas_ – La cortó, amenazadoramente.

-_México, iba a decir México –_

_-Ajhá_ –

Ziva le lanzó una sonrisa sardónica.

-_Bueno deja de quejarte y presta atención_ – le ordenó, volviendo la vista al ordenador portátil que tenía en las manos _– Según las imágenes termales satelitales de hace diez minutos, tenemos actividad aquí_ – señaló.

-_El área más inaccesible de la maldita isla_ –

Darsa era de la isla más pequeña del archipiélago de Socotra. Estaba ubicada a 221 kilómetros de la costa de Somalia, donde ellas se encontraban en ese momento. Darsa era una isla deshabitada, al menos no había en ella población "normal". Sólo un puñado de indeseables que Ziva y Jules planeaban hacer desaparecer del mapa.

La isla volvería a estar deshabitada antes de terminar la noche.

Sus mochilas impermeables contenían suficientes balas y explosivos para lograrlo.

La geografía de la Isla les presentaba algunas dificultades. Primero y principal, los acantilados. Tres cuarta parte de Darsa terminaba en grandes precipicios que caían al mar en picada. Las áreas de playa quedaban descartadas, porque por descontado estarían fuertemente custodiadas.

Otra gran complicación la presentaba el terreno. Era un maldito desierto, sin lugares para esconderse. Ni un solo árbol.

La isla más cercana a Dorsa era Samahah, a 22 kilómetros al noroeste.

-_Sólo vamos a poder llegar hasta Samahah en embarcación _– indicó ella, golpeando la pantalla con un dedo – _De ahí en más nos detectarían con los radares. Vamos a tener que nadar un rato.-_

_- Justo lo que necesitaba_ – respondió la Israelí sarcásticamente – _nadar 22 kilómetros con un Jet Lag que me está matando._

-_Y vamos a tener que escalar este acantilado de aquí_ – continuó Jules, sin prestarle atención _– Le dijimos que ese era el punto menos probable de ataque – _Suspiró profundamente, incrédula - _¿No es esto a lo que llaman una ironía?_

-_Ironía es que me preguntes qué es una ironía cada vez que dices una. Y le dijimos que era el punto menos probable para esperar un ataque porque realmente lo es _– argumentó Ziva – _Son 56 metros de altura hasta llegar a la cima, y las olas rompen contra el paredón con toda la fuerza de la corriente. _

_-¿Y qué otra opción tenemos? Es el único punto ciego por el que podemos acceder. _

- _Ninguna, sólo estaba diciendo_ – La Israelí chasqueó la lengua – _Tendrá que bastar._

-_Bien. Porque pensé que te estabas quejando_ –

_-¿Yo?_ – Preguntó inocentemente, levantando una ceja _– Nooo._

Ari las había llevado, a ellas y a un puñado de agentes del Mossad, a Darsa hacía 5 años, para realizar entrenamientos de defensa, ataque e inteligencia. Se habían separado en dos grupos, simulando una situación de secuestro-rescate.

Jules suspiró, recordando.

Ellas habían sido asignadas al equipo de secuestro. Ellie, una israelí de 25 años con la que entrenaban regularmente había actuado de "víctima". Jules, Ziva, Mohamed y Rivkin eran los secuestradores. En aquellos entonces, todavía estaban siendo evaluados, por lo que se tomaron la misión muy en serio. Planearon toda la inteligencia al detalle, recorrieron cada metro cuadrado de la Isla, poniendo en evidencia cada punto débil y cada lugar estratégico.

Y ahora Ari estaba utilizando esa misma isla como asentamiento. El territorio sobre el cuál ellas habían planeado todo el sistema de defensa. Y lo habían informado.

Ironía si las había.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Las olas eran más grandes, mucho más grandes de lo que habían supuesto. La pequeña lancha en la que iban, un semirrígido en el que cabían cuatro personas, tenía un potente motor, pero aún así le costaba surcar las aguas embravecidas del océano Índico. Los sacudones y los golpes que daba la embarcación eran terribles.

Jules estaba con el estómago completamente revuelto. Las nauseas la invadían desde que habían comenzado a navegar, y viento cálido que le daba en la cara no hacía nada por aplacarlas.

Sujetándose con fuerza, y empapada por el agua salada que salpicaba, le dedicó una mirada a su amiga. Ziva, al control del manubrio, estaba pálida. El estómago de la israelí pareció renunciar a mantener lo que tenía dentro, pues ella giró abruptamente la cabeza y comenzó a vomitar.

Culo ve, culo quiere... Jules no pudo soportar más las arcadas y se unió a la fiesta.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

¿Por qué se había quejado de la lancha?

Brazada tras brazada, fueron dejando la costa de Samahah a sus espaldas. Las olas no eran aquí tan fuertes como en el trayecto de mar abierto anterior, pero aún así Jules deseaba que se calmaran un poco más. La gran ventaja consistía en que estaban nadando a favor de la corriente, y no contra ella. Estaba atada a Ziva por la cintura con una cuerda de unos tres metros de largo, para evitar separarse.

Las mochilas que cargaban parecían ganar peso con cada kilómetro que recorrían. Eso o Jules estaba agotándose. Sentía los músculos de las piernas quemándole, señal de que los estaba llevando al límite. Estaba acostumbrada a nadar por horas, pero con el objetivo de ganar velocidad estaban utilizando patas de rana, y las malditas pasaban factura.

No quería siquiera pensar en la descomunal tarea que tenían por delante. Subir los acantilados con las manos desnudas, sin cuerdas de seguridad y sin más iluminación que la luz que reflejaba la luna… digamos que no era precisamente su idea de diversión.

Jules reenfocó sus pensamientos inmediatamente. Tal como había sido entrenada.

Aislar su mente de todo. De toda emoción. De todo dolor físico.

Completar la misión. Alcanzar el objetivo.

Era lo único que importaba.

Brazada, brazada, respirar, patear.

Una y otra vez.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

-_Y pensar que a algún ingenuo la frase "nadar bajo una cálida noche estrellada en Yemen" podría en realidad resultarle atractiva_ – Ziva descansaba en una precaria posición, sentada prácticamente pegada a ella en una pequeña saliente rocosa a la que habían logrado arribar.

El agua de las olas todavía les lamía los pies, en un rítmico vaivén.

-_Idiotas_ – murmuró Jules, demasiado agotada para responder algo más coherente – _Muévete un poco, ¿quieres? Me estoy cayendo-_

_-¿Dónde quieres que me mueva?_- exclamó, tirando sus patas de rana al agua – _No hay espacio aquí-_

Ella miró hacia arriba, evaluando el acantilado que tendrían que escalar. No se veía sencillo.

-_Tom Cruise mis pelotas_ – Suspiró.

_-¿Qué?_ – preguntó extrañada Z, mientras se ataba el pelo en una coleta.

_-¿Tom Cruise? ¿El actor?_ – Cuando la israelí la miró confundida, Jules se rindió - _¿Misión Imposible? ¿La película? _

Ziva negó con la cabeza

-_¿En serio? Eres un caso perdido, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

-_ Tony lo ha mencionado una que otra vez, si – _Sonrió.

Jules, que estaba poniéndose las zapatillas, hizo una mueca al recordar al equipo de NCIS - _¿Les dijiste? –_

_-Si_ – Z suspiró _– No todo, pero lo principal_ –

-_Bien_ –

-_Gibbs va a contactar a McGarrett y a Daniel cuando la misión esté terminada_ – soltó.

Ziva le dirigió una mirada dubitativa, que decía "_espero-no-haber-metido-la-pata-pero-lo-volvería-a-hacer_".

-_Ok_ – aceptó Jules, con un nudo en el estómago _– Es justo_.

-_Por supuesto que es justo_ – afirmó – _Merecen saberlo_.

-_Lo sé_ – Jules negó con la cabeza – _No va a ser una llamada muy grata, ¿verdad?_

-_Supongo que no_ – acordó suavemente.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Tenía las puntas de los dedos en carne viva.

Demonios, cómo dolía.

"Por favor, no se acalambren" rogaba interiormente.

Estaba a unos 25 metros del nivel del agua, y Ziva dos metros hacia la izquierda y por encima de ella. Observó la superficie, intentando localizar (con la poca luz disponible) el próximo lugar de agarre. Allí estaba, unos cincuenta centímetros a su derecha. Impulsándose con la pierna izquierda saltó hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Aferrada sólo por la punta de los dedos, se balanceó peligrosamente hasta que logró hacer pié en un saliente.

Ok, uno menos.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Para cuando llegaron a la cima, Jules apenas podía moverse.

Los músculos le temblaban incontrolablemente por la sobreexigencia a la que los había expuesto y el exceso de adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo. Se los masajeó vigorosamente, intentando calmar el dolor.

Miró a su alrededor, identificando el paisaje.

Ziva, con los binoculares nocturnos, estaba haciendo el reconocimiento del terreno.

Éste descendía frente a ellas, para acabar en una hondonada en la cual estaba apostada la base de operaciones. Por lo que podía vislumbrar desde tan lejos, eran tres construcciones, una al lado de la otra.

Sabía, por las imágenes satelitales, la disposición detallada de cada entrada, de cada ventana y cada recoveco, cada puesto de vigilia.

Sabía, por lo que conocía a Ari, a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Deslizándose sin hacer el menor ruido, Jules colocó el cuarto explosivo de la noche. El sudor perlaba su frente, pero las manos no le titubearon. Fue rápida y metódica. En menos de diez segundos, el trabajo estaba hecho.

Escuchó dos "cliks" en el auricular que tenía en el oído. Esa era la señal de que Ziva había terminado con su parte.

Tiempo de irse.

Se agachó y cogió por los hombros el cuerpo del guardia que había matado hacía unos instantes, arrastrándolo unos metros para esconderlo tras un contenedor. Lo tapó con una lona vieja que encontró y comenzó a correr hasta el punto de encuentro designado.

Cuando llegó al final de la parte lateral del edificio, se recostó contra la pared, recuperando el aliento y movió lentamente la cabeza para visualizar que el terreno estuviera despejado.

Ziva estaba esperándola en la oscuridad.

Caminó hasta ella, levantando los pulgares para indicarle que todo había ido según lo acordado. La israelí asintió y le indicó por medio de señas que tres hostiles habían muerto.

Tres menos de los cuales preocuparse. Sumados a los dos de los que había dado cuentas Jules, ya eran cinco.

Ziva tenía un feo corte en un brazo y un labio cortado. Vestida con ropas de camuflaje, dos 9 mm en la cadera, un cuchillo de caza en el muslo y un rifle de francotirador colgado del hombro, era la viva imagen de un soldado listo para la batalla.

Era tiempo de separarse.

Las dos amigas se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, expresando todo lo que no podían decir en palabras. Los ojos negros de Z se humedecieron, pero no parpadearon en ningún momento.

"Jamás lo hubiera logrado sin ti"- pensó Jules.

Ella dio un paso hacia su mejor amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

-_Te quiero_- le susurró al oído.

-_Yo también_ – escuchó que ella le respondía con voz cortada.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Jules se sacó una piedra que le estaba pinchando el estómago y volvió a tomar posición.

Acostada sobre su vientre, volvió a enfocar la vista en la mira del rifle.

Amanecería en media hora.

17 equipos alrededor del mundo estaban preparados para eliminar a los miembros de Ghosts.

Al otro lado del planeta, Five-0 estaría listo para acabar con Wo Fat.

-_Buena suerte a todos_ – susurró a la noche.

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

-.-

**Complejo de Villas Ikalani – Oahu**

**Hawaii**

**A 14.998 kilómetros de Darsa **

**23.47 pm hora local**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Steve sintió a sus brazos amortiguar el culatazo provocado por el retroceso de su arma al disparar.

Contuvo la respiración, inmóvil, observando a Wo Fat desplomarse sobre el suelo de mármol y caer en una posición antinatural. Las piernas dobladas en un extraño ángulo, los ojos abiertos, la cabeza torcida. La pistola que había estado sosteniendo se encontraba ahora a unos centímetros de distancia de su mano.

Él se acercó para patearla y dejarla fuera de su alcance.

Sólo por si acaso.

-_Parece que aprendiste la lección_ – Comentó agitado Danny, saliendo de detrás de la pared que había utilizado como escudo en el tiroteo y acercándose a él.

_-¿Qué?_ – preguntó extrañado, sin poder dejar de observar el cuerpo sin vida de Wo Fat.

_-¿Victor Hesse? Claramente entendiste dónde hay que meter las balas_ – el detective se agachó para examinar al fallecido – _Hiciste un muy buen trabajo con éste, debo decir. ¿Cuántas fueron, tres a la cabeza?-_

Steve estaba mentalmente ausente, en alguna especie de trance. Todo lo que lo rodeaba parecía borroso, confuso. Danny, el equipo de SWAT, la policía. Escuchaba la voz de su compañero como un eco distante, las palabras parecían no tener sentido alguno. Sólo oía murmullos distorsionados. Sus músculos estaban todavía en tensión, su ritmo cardíaco elevadísimo y su respiración agitada. Seguía en posición de ofensiva, esperando.

Esperando… algo, lo que sea. Una nueva reacción, una amenaza. Algo contra lo que poder luchar.

Esto no podía ser todo. Una gran parte de él se negaba a aceptar que todo había terminado. Imágenes como flashes le zumbaban en la cabeza. Recuerdos. Su madre sonriéndole, con los rizos rubios enmarcando su rostro. El auto, la bomba. Los gritos de Mary, la desesperación de su padre. El aeropuerto. El miedo. Las lágrimas.

No sabía qué se suponía que tendría que estar sintiendo. Tanto dolor, tantas mentiras. Tantas muertes. ¿Para qué? Esto no le devolvía a su madre, no le devolvía a su padre. Esto no lograba que los años retrocedieran. No le retribuía ninguna de las pérdidas que había sufrido. No había satisfacción, ni alivio.

_-¿Steve?_ – Danny lo miró con preocupación, levantándose _- ¿Hey, Steve?_

El detective le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando captar su atención – _Terminó Steven, terminó_ – Lentamente y sin ningún movimiento brusco tomó el arma con la cual Steve todavía estaba apuntando al cuerpo de Wo Fat _– Está muerto, compañero, lo mataste_. _Dame el arma, ¿quieres?_

Él no podía moverse. Moverse significaría tener que aceptar que no había lugar donde ir. Nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar el pasado.

-_Amigo, dame el arma_ – Fue más insistente esta vez, hablándole lentamente, intentando penetrar en su cerebro, hacerlo reaccionar – _Terminó, está muerto. No va a volver, lo prometo_ -

Sólo la total y absoluta confianza que él tenía en Danny consiguió que le creyera. Su compañero le cuidaba las espaldas, él lo sabía. Aflojó los dedos uno a uno, sin poder controlar el ligero temblor que experimentaban sus manos, y le entregó al detective su pistola.

Si no podía confiar en sí mismo, confiaría en Danno.

-_Bien, salgamos de aquí McGarrett_ – lo urgió, rodeándolo con un brazo y guiándolo hacia la salida – _Voy a sacarte de aquí -_

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Más tarde, esa misma noche, con su mejor amigo y una botella de whisky como únicos testigos, Steve se quebró.

Lloró por primera vez desde el 29 de abril de 1992.

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Capítulo 18 y 19 subidos a la misma vez. Si no leíste el 18, vuelve uno atrás. =)**

-.-

**CAPÍTULO 19**

-.-

**Darsa – Archipiélago de Socotra**

**Yemen**

**A 14.998 kilómetros de Hawaii.**

**6.05 am hora local**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

La espera era la peor parte de una misión. Jules sudaba, inmóvil, maldiciendo el calor y el chaleco antibalas que llevaba puesto.

Odiaba la espera. La detestaba por la simple razón de que le daba tiempo para pensar. Y no necesitaba distracciones. Pero era Steven J. McGarrett quien se había adueñado de sus pensamientos, y ya había probado ser extremadamente difícil de combatir. El hombre era tenaz.

Un grito de alarma resonó como un latigazo en la quietud del amanecer.

Jules movió la mira del rifle, intentando identificar la fuente.

El guardia que había descubierto a uno de sus compañeros muertos mientras hacía su ronda nocturna no tuvo oportunidad de gritar de nuevo. Un balazo de Ziva impactó en el medio de su frente.

Y el infierno se desató.

Gritos y maldiciones en hebreo comenzaron a sonar en toda la base de operaciones, mientras los hostiles intentaban identificar la amenaza. Armas en alto, fueron saliendo de las instalaciones uno a uno, disparando a blancos que no podían ver.

Jules apretó el gatillo, una vez y otra.

Un barrido de disparos de una ametralladora automática pasaron a unos centímetros por delante de ella, levantando polvo y arena a medida que las balas se incrustaban en el suelo.

"_Cerca, pero no suficiente"-_ pensó Jules, identificando al sujeto y centrando la mira del rifle en él – _"mejor suerte la próxima vez, cariño_" -

Tenían poco tiempo para completar la misión. La escasa luz y sus camuflajes todavía las ocultaban de la vista de los terroristas, pero no por mucho más. Maldito desierto. Tenían que evitar que los hombres se atrincheraran dentro de las infraestructuras, o nunca podrían con ellos. Y se asegurarían de eso haciéndolas volar por los aires.

Eran demasiados, y ellas sólo dos. El único factor con el que contaban era la sorpresa.

Una explosión iluminó el cielo, tiñéndolo de un color naranja rojizo. El edificio central comenzó a tambalearse cuando una segunda y una tercera bomba explotaron. Ziva estaba jugando con su detonador.

Era el turno de ella. Apretó el botón uno, dos y tres y a su comando tres bombas más detonaron, derrumbando el edificio de la izquierda.

La atmósfera se oscureció con el humo y el polvo, volviendo el aire gris. Ni el mejor francotirador podría hacer blanco en esas condiciones.

Jules se sacó de un manotazo la manta de camuflaje que la cubría, se levantó y comenzó a correr colina abajo, hacia el campo de batalla. Encontrar a Ari era la prioridad.

Con la Beretta en mano, disparó a dos hombres sin detenerse. Llegó a un contenedor, que le proporcionaba una buena cobertura del infierno reinante. Se colocó un pañuelo en la cara, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca para poder respirar. El humo de los edificios incendiándose le irritaba los ojos, haciéndola lagrimear.

Dos balas se incrustaron en el metal justo al lado de su cabeza.

_-¡Mierda!-_ gritó, tirándose al suelo y disparando a su vez.

Arrastrándose sobre el suelo rocoso, llegó a refugiarse en el lado opuesto.

_-¡¿Jules, algo?_ – escuchó a Ziva preguntarle por el audífono.

_-Negativo_ – respondió, recargando el arma _– Voy al E1 por el suroeste_ –

-_Copiado, estoy cerca –_ La israelí gruñó _– Te cubro, ¡Ahora!_ – ordenó.

Corriendo lo más inclinada posible, Jules comenzó a recorrer la distancia que la separaba de la primera edificación. Ziva debería estar posicionada en algún lugar alto, pues eliminó a tres hostiles, liberándole el camino.

Un movimiento captó la atención de su visión periférica. Se paró en seco, de pronto petrificada.

Ari.

-.-

**Flashback**

**El dolor de sus brazos era tan inaguantable que ya no los sentía. Estaba esposada, colgada por una cadena a una viga que cruzaba el techo de lado a lado. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, cegado por el maltrato. Si sólo pudiera hacer pié…**

**Cuando escuchó pasos ingresando a la habitación, abrió el ojo izquierdo a medias, pues el derecho estaba tan inflamado por uno de los golpes recibidos que estaba inútil.**

**Se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos más fríos que ella hubiera visto alguna vez. Esos ojos oscuros que ella había amado, en los que se había perdido. Ahora sólo demostraban crueldad.**

**-**_**Por favor, Ari**_** – le rogó con la voz quebrada.**

**-**_**Oh, Juliette, eso está por debajo de tu nivel**_** – Con una mano, él le acarició la mejilla suavemente, provocando que ella sacudiera la cabeza, asqueada por su contacto **_**– Nunca suplicaste por nada cariño ¿Vas a comenzar ahora? Me sorprendes.-**_

**Ella le escupió la cara, a lo que él hizo un gesto de desagrado. Luego de limpiarse tranquilamente el rostro con la manga de la camisa, le dio un bofetazo con tal fuerza que casi la deja inconsciente.**

**Jules se atragantó con la sangre, tosiendo con violentos espasmos.**

**-**_**Ahora vas a decirme lo que quiero saber**_**- exigió él – **_**Y te dejaré morir**_**.**

**-**_**Ari, por favor**_** – volvió a suplicar, odiándose en el proceso – **_**Estoy embarazada**_** – Sozolló – **_**¡Es tu hijo maldita sea!-**_

_**-Lo sé**_** – dijo tranquilamente, mientras cogía un balde de agua sucia que estaba en el suelo. Sin previo aviso, se lo tiró encima, empapándola.**

**Ella sabía lo que se venía. **

**Con terror lo observó agarrar las pinzas de metal, conectadas por cables al generador de energía.**

-.-

-_Lo veo Ziva_ – dijo desesperadamente a su micrófono _– ¡Se dirige al sur! ¡Está escapando!_

_-¡Vé! ¡Yo te sigo!_ – la urgió.

_-No, cúbreme_ – le ordenó.

_-Copiado_ -

Se irguió en toda su estatura, sin importarle quedar expuesta como un blanco fácil. Ziva se ocuparía de ello. Siempre le cubriría la espalda.

Ari se dirigía hacia la playa que utilizaban de puerto, pero no llegaría allí. Sin perderlo de vista, lentamente se descolgó el rifle del hombro.

Colocó la culata contra sí, posicionándolo.

Dos hombres que la habían divisado fueron rápidamente abatidos por Ziva, que estaba en algún lugar tras ella. Dónde, no lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

Ni siquiera pestañeó.

Enfocó la mira en su enemigo, acariciando el gatillo.

-.-

**Flashback**

**El niño era fuerte. Su bebé quería vivir.**

**Jules lo sentía íntimamente, esa conexión madre-hijo que había percibido desde el primer día.**

**Tirada sobre el piso de adobo, se hizo un ovillo, protegiéndose el vientre con las piernas. **

**-**_**Aguanta, pequeño, sólo un poco más**_** – le murmuraba una y otra vez, con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.**

**Y el niño aguantó el suplicio al que estaba sometida su madre por casi dos días. **

**Jules sintió su alma partirse en pedazos cuando los calambres la acometieron. Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, sintiendo impotente cómo su hijo se daba por vencido.**

-.-

-_Te veo en el infierno_ – Murmuró, apretando el gatillo.

La cabeza de Ari se partió en dos.

Respirando profundamente, Jules dejó caer el rifle.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de punta a punta.

Estaba hecho.

_-¡Jules sal de allí, ahora!_ – gritó Ziva en su oído - _¡Sal de allí!-_

Ella se dio media vuelta, intentando identificar la amenaza. Pero no alcanzó a reaccionar. La explosión la hizo volar por los aires, aterrizando a varios metros de dónde había estado parada.

Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, sin poder respirar. No había centímetro de su cuerpo que no gritara de dolor. Ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos para evaluar el daño. Tenía en los oídos un zumbido pitante que impedía que escuchara qué sucedía a su alrededor.

No supo si estaba consciente, semiconsciente o desmayada. Estaba más allá de eso.

Si éste era el fin, mejor que viniera rápido.

Aislada profundamente en su mente, pensó en su pequeño, tal vez ahora podría ir con él. Conseguir paz. Una imagen de Steve lo inundó todo. "Esta vez estás dejando alguien atrás Jules, me estás dejando a mí" le había dicho. _– Lo siento, Steve, lo siento de veras_ – Pensó, llorando internamente _– No quiero dejarte_.

_-¡Jules!_ - Gritó alguien a su lado, pero sonaba muy lejano - _¡Jules respóndeme! – _

Ziva cogió a su mejor amiga por los hombros, dándola vuelta para dejarla acostada boca arriba.

Jules gruñó de dolor.

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡No me dejes!_ – Ziva lloraba desgarradoramente _- ¡No me dejes sola Jules, por favor! –_

_-Lo siento Z – _Logró murmurar, desesperada por el dolor que su amiga estaba sintiendo.

_-¡No puedes dejarme! ¿Me entiendes? ¡No puedes! No puedo hacer esto sin ti, ¿me escuchas?_

_-Vas a… Vas a estar bien Z_ –

-_¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Estoy embarazada y más aterrada de lo que he estado en mi vida!_ – Ziva lloró aún más fuerte - _¡No puedo hacer esto sin ti! ¡Así que levanta el culo y vámonos de aquí, maldita sea! _

La información tardó en penetrar la nebulosa que era el cerebro de Jules, pero cuando lo hizo, la obligó a abrir los ojos.

-_Espera.. ¡¿Qué?_

-.-

**H50**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

**N/A: Si este final no merece un review, me doy por vencida.**

**Tess.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

**Tres semanas después**

-.-

Steve apoyó las manos en la pared, inclinó la cabeza y dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha resbalara sobre él.

El día había sido agotador. Malditamente agotador.

La reunión con el nuevo gobernador de Hawaii había llevado casi tres horas. Tiempo en que él y todo su equipo tuvieron que defender con uñas y dientes su posición como miembros de Five-0. En cierta forma, Steve comprendía la reticencia del hombre para autorizar completa inmunidad y medios a la unidad, pero no por eso lo dejaron estar. Tener que justificar su puesto de trabajo había sido un golpe bajo, algo que tanto él como sus compañeros detestaron de sobremanera. La cantidad de casos resueltos debería sobrar como evidencia de su efectividad.

Luego del arresto de Jameson, hacía tres días, el pandemónium se había desatado en Hawaii. La estabilidad política era precaria, y Five-0 fue portada de todos los diarios, locales y nacionales. A Steve la publicidad no le gustaba ni un céntimo, pues sus identidades eran ahora más conocidas aún que antes. Intentaron mantener a Kono fuera del lente público, pues la novata realizaba muchos trabajos encubierta y era necesario mantener su anonimato. Pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. Probablemente tendrían que agregar un nuevo miembro al equipo en un futuro.

Pero ya se ocuparía de eso luego.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en la ducha, intentando que el correr del agua lo relajara. El baño estaba inundado de vapor, el espejo empañado.

Steve inspiró profundamente, sintiendo que un relamazo de tristeza lo recorría. El olor a coco y vainilla que él siempre asociaría a Jules lo inundaba todo, trayéndole recuerdos.

Utilizar su shampoo para poder sentir su aroma otra vez era masoquista y patético, él lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo.

La extrañaba tanto que dolía.

No había sido capaz de deshacerse de sus cosas. La ropa de ella seguía junto a la suya en el placard. Sus cosas en el estante del baño. La foto que un turista les había sacado el día que fueron a la playa estaba todavía en el aparador del living. La imagen los mostraba sonrientes y felices: Danny cargaba a Grace sobre sus hombros, Kono sostenía divertida su tabla de surf, observando a Ziva intentar escapar de ser fotografiada, pero impedida por Jules, quién la sujetaba del brazo. Steve tenía un brazo rodeando su cintura y y el otro por sobre los hombros de Chin. Había sido un día perfecto.

Curiosamente, una copia de la foto había aparecido en el parasol del Camaro, junto a la instantánea de Grace y la postal de New Jersey. Ni Danny ni él hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

Steve cerró el agua y cogió una toalla para secarse y poder vestirse. Su compañero llegaría en cualquier momento.

Efectivamente, para cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, la puerta principal se abrió, y una mano cargando un pack de cervezas hizo su aparición, seguida por el resto del cuerpo de Danny.

-_Hey _– Lo saludó al verlo, entrando a sus anchas - _¿Patio?_ – preguntó innecesariamente.

-_Si_- asintió. Como si no hubieran estado siguiendo la misma rutina por tres semanas.

Steve siguió al detective hacia la parte trasera de la casa, saliendo al lanai. Una vez fuera, respiró el aroma tan característico de la noche, inflamándole los sentidos.

Se sentó en la silleta de la izquierda, y Danny en la de la derecha. Como cada noche.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras cada uno se adueñaba de una botella de cerveza y le hacía justicia.

_-¿Alguna novedad?_ – preguntó Danny, con la mirada clavada en las olas que rompían en la costa.

_-Nada_ – fue su respuesta.

El mismo intercambio de palabras que tenían todas las noches. Y todas las mañanas. Y cada tarde.

Al día siguiente de toda la odisea de Wo Fat, Steve recibió una llamada de un tal Jethro Gibbs, el jefe de Ziva. Hombre serio y de pocas palabras, le había informado brevemente que la misión había sido exitosa. Pero no había rastros de ninguna de las dos mujeres. Quedó en informarle cualquier novedad.

Pero ninguna llamada había llegado.

Eso no había impedido a Five-0 hacer uso de todos los recursos que poseían, tanto legales e ilegales, para investigar. Steve sospechaba que el equipo de NCIS tampoco estaba con los brazos cruzados. Pero todos los intentos resultaron en fracaso.

Suspiró con frustración, descartando su botella vacía y cogiendo la siguiente.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Había algo que estaba fastidiándolo. Steve se removió, molesto, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Tal vez así el ruido acabaría.

Cuando el insistente sonido volvió a repetirse, logró finalmente penetrar el velo de sueño en el que estaba inmerso. Cogió el teléfono y con el seño fruncido leyó el identificador de llamadas.

-_Mejor que sea importante Danny_ – contestó, enfadado, comprobando la hora en el despertador que estaba en su mesilla de luz – _Es domingo y son las seis de la mañana_ –

-_Cállate y escucha_ – el tono de voz de su compañero lo puso en alerta instantánea – _Levanta el culo, estoy pasando a buscarte en cinco minutos_ – ordenó.

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –_

_-Sí, estoy bien. Ahora te cuento, estoy casi allí_ – respondió, cortando la llamada.

Maldita sea, lo único que necesitaba. Otro caso en un domingo.

Genial.

Rápidamente, se lavó los dientes y se enjuagó la cara con agua fría, intentando despejarse.

Para cuando salió por la puerta, Danny ya estaba estacionado fuera de su casa.

Una vez sentado en el Camaro, y cerrada la puerta, el detective pisó el acelerador.

_-¿Dónde vamos?- _

-_Al hospital_ – contestó el detective

_-¿Qué sucedió?_ – preguntó, de repente preocupado. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Grace? ¿a Kono, a Chin?

-_Recibí una llamada del Dr. Chambers _– Steve frunció el cejo, intentando recordar de dónde le sonaba familiar ese apellido _– Es el que atendió a Ziva el día que le dispararon en el brazo, en el caso de Julie Masters _– se explicó.

_-¿Y?_ – se vio obligado a preguntar él, al ver que Danny no continuaba hablando.

Su compañero, pálido, se pasó una mano por el pelo – mala señal – y dio un manotazo contra el volante.

-_Y dijo que me recordaba de aquél día, y que lamentaba informarme que "mi mujer" había sido ingresada al hospital por un accidente de tráfico _– Danny desvió la mirada de la autopista para mirar a Steve, que intentaba procesar la información _– Y preguntó si no sería tan amable de identificar a la mujer que iba con ella _–

Él sintió a su pecho expandirse hasta casi explotar.

_-¿Qué? ¿Cuán…?_ – Ok, ése no era él tartamudeando – _Espera un segundo_, _¡¿Están aquí? ¡¿Aquí como en Hawaii, aquí?_ – preguntó, entre asombrado, escéptico, confundido, aliviado, y dando gracias al cielo.

-_Y en todo su problemático esplendor_ – asintió Danny

_-¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió?- _

_-Sí, están bien, pero las tienen en observación. Según lo que escuché de la HPD un auto envistió el taxi en el que iban –_

Steve intentó tranquilizarse con la noticia, pero frunció el entrecejo, analizando a su compañero.

_-Ok, ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?_ – lo acusó – _Tienes __ese__ tono, y estás pálido, y sudando a mares –_

_-No tengo un tono – _negó.

_-¿Vamos a tener esa conversación de nuevo o vas a decirme qué demonios está pasando?_ –

Cuando Danny lo miró con esa expresión, Steve se alarmó considerablemente.

_-Porque eso no es todo lo que dijo Chambers. Estamos en problemas, y problemas en mayúsculas McGarrett_ – sentenció – _Y déjame decirte que de todos los problemas en los que tu y yo podríamos estar metidos, éste definitivamente se lleva la palma -_

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: Capítulo 20 y 21 subidos a la vez. No he podido parar de escribir. Si no leíste el 20 antes, hazlo ;)**

-.-

**CAPÍTULO 21**

-.-

**H50**

-.-

**Casi tres semanas antes**

-.-

_-¿Sabes, Z?-_ susurró Jules_- Hay una leyenda que escuché hace tiempo_ –

Ella tenía la mirada perdida, descansando la cabeza en las piernas de su mejor amiga. El dolor ya era una constante ahora, aunque soportable por las drogas que le habían dado, y si se concentraba, podía olvidarlo – _La leyenda dice que las mujeres de la Polinesia francesa tienen un ritual en el que purifican su alma._

_-¿Y cómo lo hacen?_ – Preguntó Ziva suavemente, mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello de Jules.

-_Nadan desnudas en el océano_.

_-¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que nadar desnudas en el océano?_ – El escepticismo estaba a la orden del día.

-_Bueno, podríamos probarlo ¿Quién sabe? Quizás funcione_.

Algunos minutos pasaron en silencio, mientras cada una cavilaba.

_-¿Crees de verdad que podemos dejar toda esta mierda atrás J? Quiero decir, ¿Todo? Tenemos un equipaje bastante pesado._

-_Tenemos que encontrar el modo_ – Jules levantó la vista para hallar los ojos oscuros de su amiga, encontrando en ellos un denso dolor – _Tenemos que hacerlo. Tenemos un bebé del que hacernos cargo ahora. Tu hijo, mi sobrino… lo merece._

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Ziva, pero no hizo nada por evitarlas.

_-¿Dónde escuchaste esa leyenda?-_ Preguntó con la voz cortada.

_-En Baywatch Hawaii._

-_Ah, mierda_. _Sabía que mirabas esa porquería_- Se rió Z entre sollozos- _Lo sabía._

-_Bueno, le funcionó a la rubia. Creo que deberíamos intentarlo_.

-_Estás loca – _le informó cariñosamente después de unos segundos. Le levantó la cabeza con cuidado, para poder levantarse – _Hazme sitio, ¿quieres?_ – Le pidió, acostándose a su lado.

Jules se movió, para cederle lugar – una litera de un submarino no era después de todo lo que uno llamaría una cama de dos plazas – y cuando Ziva logró acomodarse, ella le puso la mano sobre el vientre.

_-¿Estás asustada?_ – le preguntó suavemente.

_-Sí_ – admitió la israelí – _Muchísimo_.

Y Jules entendía de dónde provenía ese temor. Ziva nunca se había asentado en ningún lugar. Nunca había echado raíces ni llamado a una casa "hogar". Un hijo cambiaba las cosas.

_-¿Lo sabe Danny?_ –

-_No_ – suspiró – _No lo sabe. Me enteré la tarde antes de salir. Yo… simplemente no sabía cómo decírselo, ¿sabes? No sabía si volvería_ –

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste Z? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a venir? –_

_-Porque no podía soportar la idea de criar a un niño en un mundo en el que existiera Ari. Porque nunca dejaría de mirar por sobre mi hombro, asegurándome que él no está allí, intentando quitarme todo otra vez. No podía permitirlo._ –

-_Lo entiendo_ – respondió pesadamente, dibujando círculos con un dedo en la piel del vientre todavía plano de Ziva - _¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –_ Y preguntaba en plural, porque allí donde fuera su amiga, ella la seguiría.

-_Supongo que comer piñas hasta hartarnos_ – contestó, sonriendo por primera vez.

_-¿Vamos a ir a Hawaii? ¿Vas a dejar Washington?_–

-_Bueno, sí. No sé de qué voy a trabajar, no tengo idea. Pero nunca alejaría a Daniel de su hijo, o hija_ – afirmó _– No sé cómo va a tomarse la noticia… no es que seamos una pareja establecida, ¿entiendes? Yo... no sé lo que siento por él, y ciertamente él nunca me dijo nada. No sé qué puede pasar entre nosotros. Fue todo muy rápido. _

_-Si de algo estoy segura es que Danny nunca negaría a un hijo, Z –_

_-Además McGarrett está esperándote allí también. _

Jules suspiró, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –

_-Si…-_

-.-

**H50**

-.-

**En la actualidad**

-.-

_-Esto es lo más estúpido que me has obligado a hacer, jamás_ – se quejó Ziva, furibunda – _Rompiste todos los récords._

-_Deja de quejarte como niña, ¿quieres?-_ la reprendió Jules – _Admite que no quieres hacerlo porque estás nerviosa._

Una falsa carcajada de incredulidad salió de la boca de la israelí.

_-¿Nerviosa por meterme al agua?_

-_No, estás aterrada por lo que significa el ritual. Ya desnúdate, hagamos esto antes de que amanezca y aparezca algún turista en la playa y le demos una vista que no podría olvidar en su vida. Cuando antes terminemos con esto, antes podrás ir a darle a Danny la sorpresa de su vida y antes podré ver a Steve._

Ziva gruñó, pero se sacó la remera.

-_Esto es realmente estúpido_ –

-_Ya lo dijiste_ – Jules hizo una rápida recorrida de los alrededores, asegurándose que estaban solas, antes de sacarse las pantys y amontonarlas junto al resto del montículo de ropa que había dejado a su lado.

_-Apresúrate Z, no es cómo que tengamos todo el día_ –

Ella misma estaba más nerviosa de lo que había esperado. Pero estaba decidida a hacerlo. Si quería un nuevo comienzo, purificarse por dentro era tan necesario como respirar. Atreverse a tener esperanzas de nuevo la tenía aterrorizada, pero debía superarlo.

Se paró en la orilla, con el agua del mar lamiéndole los pies. La arena se sentía deliciosa bajo sus pies, y solo por deleite, enterró uno de ellos.

Sintió a su amiga pararse justo a su lado. Ambas miraron el oscuro océano perdidas en sus pensamientos. Desnudas, con la cálida brisa recorriéndoles la piel, se sentían increíblemente vulnerables. No había nadie más que la naturaleza en su estado más puro para juzgarlas.

Ziva tomó la mano de Jules con la suya, apretándola suavemente, como dándose ánimos.

-_Hagámoslo _– susurró, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió, conmovida.

Juntas e inconscientemente sincronizadas, caminaron hacia el mar.

Jules se sumergió en las frías aguas, sintiéndose más libre que nunca antes. Cerró los ojos, simplemente dejándose llevar. Dejando que el océano la limpie. Jamás había entendido lo que la gente quería decir cuando comentaban haber tenido una "experiencia religiosa" hasta ése preciso momento.

Salió a la superficie para respirar y quedó flotando de espaldas.

Era simplemente hermoso. Cada uno de sus cinco sentidos estaba siendo increíblemente estimulado. Observaba la luna plateada en el cielo, saboreaba el gusto salado del agua, respiraba la noche, sentía su larga cabellera acariciar su espalda al moverse con el agua, oía las olas romper en la orilla.

Con el alma más ligera, y una gran sonrisa, volvió a sumergirse para nadar otro rato, disfrutando de la libertad que la embargaba.

Era hora de dejar ir al pasado. Y perdonarse.

La vida continuaba.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Jules se despertó en estado de alarma. Lo primero que pudo focalizar fue una luz fluorescente que la encandilaba justo en su línea de visión. Todo estaba borroso. Años de entrenamiento se impusieron, obligando a sus sentidos a detectar cualquier amenaza que la estuviera asechando.

Hospital, estaba en un hospital. ¿Por qué? Lentamente los recuerdos la asaltaron. La playa. El taxi. El auto que salió de la nada. El choque.

Ziva.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar alrededor. Una oleada de alivio la recorrió, al ver a su amiga en la cama que estaba junto a la de ella.

-_Hey, ¿estás bien?_ – le preguntó, angustiada.

-_Sí, eso creo_ – le contestó Z, masajeándose la cabeza, como si tuviera una terrible jaqueca -

Una enfermera regordeta, de pelo canoso y sonrisa cálida entró en la habitación.

-_Ah, ya están despiertas queridas. ¿Cómo se sienten?- _A juicio de jules, el tono de voz de la anciana era exageradamente alegre, teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablándole a dos mujeres, potencialmente cabreables, que acababan de tener un accidente de tráfico.

-_Como si me hubiera atropellado un auto, para ser sincera_- le respondió Jules.

La mujer rió suavemente, mientras revisaba los monitores a los que ambas estaban conectadas - _De hecho, creo que eso fue lo que pasó_-

_-¡Espere!_ – Ziva se alarmó instantáneamente - _¡El bebé! ¿El bebé está bien?_

-_Sí, tranquila, los bebés están bien. Revisamos sus constantes vitales y todo está en orden –_ Trató de calmarla la enfermera, mientras palmeaba la pierna de Jules_._

Exactamente tres segundos pasaron hasta que la información penetró en el cerebro de las dos y cuatro ojos se abrieron de repente como platos.

_-¡¿Bebés? ¿Qué quiere decir con LOS bebés?-_ Estalló Ziva

-_Espere un segundo ¡¿Ziva espera mellizos?_

_-¡No puedo tener dos bebés!_ – La futura madre negaba fervientemente con la cabeza - _¡No puedo! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con uno!_ – declaró desesperada.

La enfermera miró a una y a otra lentamente, con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Después de lo que a ellas les pareció un siglo, una lamparita pareció prenderse en el cerebro de la señora, porque asintió suavemente con una sonrisa, señal de que había comprendido algo.

-_No queridas, la señorita David solo está esperando un hijo_. – aclaró, a lo cual, la susodicha soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio – _Pero usted, señorita Delay - _Jules vio en cámara lenta como un terrorífico dedo con una uña pintada de fucsia se movía hasta apuntarla- _usted está esperando el otro_.

_-¿No lo sabían?_ – Preguntó inocentemente – _Pero si el doctor ya habló con el señor McGarrett y Williams, creo que así se llaman… supongo que son los padres, aunque sí tenían una expresión bastante graciosa cuando los ví, ahora que lo pienso_ – Hizo una seña hacia la puerta – _De hecho creo que están esperando en pasillo._

_-¡¿Qué hizo QUÉ?_ – el grito de Ziva resonó por todo el hospital.

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

-.-

**Dedicado a Rose. **

-.-

**H50**

-.-

_-¿Doctor Chambers?_ – Saludó Danny a un hombre bajito y calvo que exudaba energía en cada movimiento.

_-Ah, sí, Detective Williams_ – se dieron un rápido apretón de manos – _Espero haber hecho lo correcto al llamarlo –_

_- Sí, muchas gracias. Este es el Comandante Steven McGarrett – _introdujo, a lo que ambos hombres se saludaron también _- ¿Qué puede decirnos?_ –

-_Bueno, ambas mujeres están golpeadas, y llegaron aquí inconscientes. Pero no hay traumatismos graves, lo cual es una suerte... Por lo que supe, el accidente fue bastante feo. El taxista todavía se encuentra en cirugía. En fin, los análisis sanguíneos y las tomografías salieron normales. Las ecografías y ultrasonidos muestran que los bebés están bien -_

Bebés. Esa palabra otra vez. Steve se sentía de algún modo muy extraño. Su cerebro llevaba un rato haciendo cortocircuitos. Jules, bebé, Jules, bebé. Tenía esas dos imágenes encerradas en lo que virtualmente parecía una burbuja tan frágil, que temía siquiera acercarse por miedo a romperla. Era… irreal.

_-Así que está completamente seguro, de que ellas… usted sabe…_ - nervioso, Danny se señaló el vientre, intentando explicarse.

-¿_Embarazadas? Sí_ – Chambers asintió con la cabeza, revisando los papeles que tenía en la mano – _La señorita Delay tiene unas seis semanas de gestación, y David… déjeme ver… estimo que un mes. Lo sabremos con más exactitud cuándo hagamos más exámenes –_

Un extraño sonido salió de la garganta del detective.

- _Vamos a mantenerlas en observación por 12 horas, para controlar que no haya complicaciones, pero en mi opinión, van a estar bien_ –

_-¿Pero…?_ – Preguntó Danny, instándolo con un gesto de la mano a continuar hablando.

-_Estas mujeres… ¿Han sufrido algún tipo de accidente últimamente? No hay antecedentes médicos de ninguna de ellas en el hospital. Inclusive el registro de la señorita David, de la vez que la tratamos por aquél disparo en el brazo ha de algún modo… desparecido_ –

Chambers observó cuidadosamente a los dos hombres que tenía frente a sí. No era un niñato, sabía perfectamente que había situaciones en las que un hombre no debería meterse, pero la curiosidad era un defecto innato en él. Había trabajado tres años en hospitales militares en zonas de conflictos. No era extraño que de tanto en tanto llegaran pacientes que dijeran llamarse John Doe, y que tuvieran un sello de "clasificado" estampado en la frente.

_-No sabríamos decirle_ – Respondió Steve cautelosamente (y maldita sea si no estaba diciendo la verdad) - _¿Qué sucede?_ -

-_Ambas mujeres evidencian… signos de trauma reciente _– Explicó – _Tienen heridas que están en proceso de cicatrización, y lo que parecen ser hematomas con algunos días de antigüedad_.

Steve y Danny se miraron de reojo.

– _Les recomendaría que las mantuvieran por unas semanas en reposo o al menos que descansen lo más posible; en especial hasta que cumplan el tercer mes de embarazo. _

¿Por qué hasta el tercer mes? ¿Qué pasaba en el tercer mes? Tendría que preguntarle a Danny. No tenía ni la mínima idea sobre las etapas del embarazo.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, aclarándose.

-_Haremos todo lo posible_ – Le aseguró él - _¿Podemos verlas?_ –

Dios, necesitaba verla. Ahora.

Chambers asintió - _¿Anne?_ – llamó, a lo cual una anciana de cara amable se giró hacia él _– Ve y revisa el estado de las dos damas en la habitación 14, ¿quieres? Estos dos caballeros están esperando para verlas._

_-Enseguida_ – Aceptó ella, dejando una pila de papeles en el mostrador.

-_Ahora, señores, si me disculpan_ – Se excusó – _Quedo a su disposición para cualquier consulta._

-_Gracias_ –

-.-

Una vez que el doctor se marchó, Steve se apoyó contra la pared de la sala de espera, recostando la cabeza e intentado digerir la noticia que le habían soltado en el regazo. Un bebé. Era una situación bastante curiosa sentirse aterrado y completamente feliz a la misma vez.

Nunca había planeado asentarse y formar una familia… al menos no con el tipo de vida que había elegido seguir hacía ya tantos años. Con su trabajo como SEAL, poniendo su vida constantemente en riesgo y sin permanecer jamás en el mismo sitio por más de unos días, tener una esposa e hijos hubiera sido completamente egoísta de su parte. Sí, había personas que lograban hacerlo, que aceptaban ver a su familia por unos días cada tantos meses, pero él no hubiera podido hacerlo. De ninguna manera.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora tenía una familia que le pertenecía. Alguien con quién volver a casa todas las noches. Una persona con la cual ver pasar los años, con quién envejecer. Un sentimiento de calidez fue adueñándose de su pecho, para terminar desparramándose por todo su cuerpo.

Danny, por el otro lado, descargó la tensión nerviosa de la única manera que sabía. Hablando.

_-¡Dios! ¿Cómo pasó esto? -_ Danny se llevó las manos a la frente, cerrando los ojos - _¿Cómo?-_

_-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste eso?_ – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-_Estúpida corbata. Estúpida. Estúpida corbata_ – murmuraba el detective para sí mismo - _¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?-_

Danny se volvió para mirarlo, con la angustia marcando sus facciones.

_-¿Qué voy a hacer Steven? ¿Qué voy a hacer si Ziva quiere irse? No puedo dejar a Grace aquí - _

-_No creo que ella quiera irse – _Steve sujetó a su compañero por el brazo, intentando captar su completa atención – _Escúchame._ _Ella volvió, Danny. Ziva no es Rachel – _el detective negó con la cabeza, todavía inseguro – _Ziva no es Rachel, Danny_ -

-.-

_-¡¿Qué hizo qué?_ – El grito resonó por todo el hospital.

Y ellos conocían ese acento israelí. Bueno, al menos los pulmones de Ziva estaban funcionando correctamente.

Danny empalideció.

_-Estamos jodidos Steven, JO-DI-DOS-_

_-Danny, todo va a estar bien_ – Intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque él mismo no estaba muy seguro.

_-"Todo va a estar bien" dice_ – soltó una risita de incredulidad - _¡¿Has visto alguna vez a alguna mujer embarazada? Quiero decir, ¿experimentado a una mujer embarazada? Espera, no contestes eso, no quiero saberlo_ – negó – _No sabes con lo que vamos a estar lidiando aquí Steven. No tienes la menor idea. Una embarazada es una bomba a punto de explotar. Rachel, ¿recuerdas a Rachel, mi civilizada ex mujer? La dulce Rachel intentó asesinarme tres veces cuando estaba esperando a Grace. Una vez me dio con una sartén. No, no estoy bromeando. Deja de reírte Steven. Te lo estoy diciendo, y créeme lo sé por experiencia, las hormonas las vuelven locas. Son como una montaña rusa emocional, de repente están riendo, y al segundo están llorando. Y lo siguiente que sabes, es que la culpa la tienes tú. Y ellas no van a escoger una sartén, nooo, ¿sabes por qué?-_

_-¿Por qué? -_

_- ¡Porque TIENEN ARMAS! - _

_-Señores, pueden pasar_ – Los interrumpió la misma enfermera que habían visto antes, que lucía un poco crispada _– Habitación 14_ – les indicó.

-_Vamos Danno_ – lo animó Steve, guiándolo hacia el pasillo.

-.-

Cuando entraron a la blanca habitación, Steve enfocó su vista inmediatamente en su objetivo. Y así como dos ojos verdosos le devolvieron la mirada, el peso que parecía haber estado cargando sobre la espalda estas últimas semanas se desvaneció. Soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio, liberando el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Caminó hacia ella, sin pronunciar palabra, observándola como un cazador a su presa.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

La tomó entre sus brazos, enterrando su cara en su pelo.

Se sentía tan delicada. Tan frágil.

-_Hola _– le susurró al oído.

-_Hola _– dijo ella con la voz cortada por la emoción.

-_Bienvenida a casa cariño_ – Se separó para poder observar su rostro y mirarla a los ojos, y se corrigió a sí mismo - _Bienvenidos a casa _-

-.-

**H50**

-.-

**Del otro lado de la habitación**

-.-

Los pulmones de Danny dejaron de funcionar en cuanto la vio yaciendo en la cama. Su pelo azabache se extendía sobre las níveas sábanas como seda. Ziva parecía más delgada, con grandes ojeras enmarcando esos ojos casi negros que lo miraban expectantes.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, dando gracias a Dios por haberlo escuchado y haberla traído a salvo. Llevaba semanas sin dormir, sin poder comer, sin poder pensar en otra maldita cosa que no fuera ella.

Cuando llegó a su lado no pudo evitar tomar su rostro entre las manos y depositar un suave beso en su frente.

-_Estaba tan preocupado_ – le confesó con la voz quebrada –_Dios, Ziva, estaba tan preocupado_ -

-_Lo siento_ –

Una vez que se sentó sobre una de las banquetas, él le tomó la mano con la suya, necesitando corroborar que ella estaba, en efecto, allí y no era un mero producto de su imaginación. Ziva lo miró intensamente, luciendo extremadamente vulnerable.

_-¿Cómo estás?_ – Le preguntó él suavemente, apretando su mano con delicadeza.

_- Estoy embarazada Danny_ – su voz temblorosa denotaba su nerviosismo.

-_Lo sé, lo sé_ – él le sonrió, intentando hacerla sentir mejor - _¿Qué quieres hacer?_ – No pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios. La incertidumbre lo estaba comiendo vivo.

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Si quiero tenerlo? – _Ziva arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

_-No, necesito saber: ¿Te vas a ir? –_

_-No _– negó – _No voy a ningún lado –_ aseguró.

El alivio lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

-_Gracias –_

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Daniel?- _preguntó, insegura.

_-Vamos a tomarlo con calma, paso a paso, y veremos qué pasa ¿Quieres? –_

_-Sí, eso suena bien – _Contestó ella con una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que veía en su rostro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

Ellas estaban dormidas desde hacía un rato. El cansancio y las emociones finalmente las habían superado. Steve se reacomodó en la silla, intentando encontrar una posición más confortable.

Algo lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Extrañado, miró el proyectil, que ahora estaba en el suelo.

Una corbata hecha un nudo.

Se dio media vuelta para observar a su compañero, que dadas las evidencias, era el principal sospechoso de tan delicada llamada de atención.

_-¿Qué?_ – preguntó en silencio, sin querer despertar a Jules o Ziva.

Y a continuación tuvo que leer los labios de Danny para entender qué estaba tratando de decirle, lo que fue toda una proeza, teniendo en cuenta la expresión de horror que el detective tenía pintada en el rostro:

_-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUIÉN ES MI SUEGRO?_ –

Sin poder evitarlo, Steve estalló en carcajadas.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

-.-

**FIN**

-.-

-.-

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí lo tienen! Si llegaron hasta este capítulo, muchísimas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este Fic. Espero que les haya gustado, y por supuesto los reviews son más que bienvenidos, como siempre.

Ahora, con la parte del **epílogo**: se me ocurrió no hacer sólo uno, sino varios, que muestren diferentes momentos en la vida de estos personajes. Quiero incluir algunos flashbacks que muestren algo de la historia de Ziva y Danny, y por supuesto flashfowards en los que estén todos.

Si alguien quiere que escriba sobre algo en especial (el nacimiento de los bebés, la primera cita de Grace, o cosas así) estoy abierta a sugerencias. Mándenme un PM o dejen un review con lo que quieran, y prometo escribirlo.

**Tess**


	23. Chapter 23

**EPÍLOGO 1 –**

-.-

**De cuando Jules hizo la pregunta que ningún hombre quiere oír**

-.-

_-Vamos Danny… vamos… contesta el maldito teléfono_ -

_-¿Steven tienes la mínima idea de qué hora es? – _La voz malhumorada de su compañero resonó al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Danny? -_

_-No, Yoda. ¡Por supuesto que Danny! ¿Quién crees? -_

_-¿Ziva está a la vista? -_

_-¿Qué? No, está arriba, dándole las buenas noches a Grace, ¿por qué? -_

_-Tengo una situación aquí -_

_-¿Steven? ¿Por qué estás susurrando? Apenas te oigo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? -_

_-En el baño -_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás en el baño? ¿Quiero saber la respuesta a eso, Steven?... Espera, ¿Estás escondido en el baño? –_ preguntó incrédulamente.

_-Algo así -_

_-¿Qué hiciste ahora? -_

_-No hice nada. Ella me hizo la pregunta Danny -_

_-¿Qué pregunta? ¿LA pregunta? -_

_-Sí, LA pregunta, Einstein -_

_-Ohh, no. Dios querido. Dime que no le dijiste que sí, por favor… ¿Steven? -_

_-No le contesté, logré distraerla, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo -_

_-No, no hay manera que te escapes de ésta -_

_-Lo sé ¿Qué hago? No puedo mentirle, ella sabe cuando le estoy mintiendo -_

_-No no no no, no puedes dudar ahora. Cara de póker, Steven, cara de póker. Tal como lo practicamos –_

_-¿Estás seguro de esto? –_

_-¿Qué si estoy seguro? Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Es algo así como una ley, un protocolo entre los hombres del planeta - _

_-Ok, Ok, lo intentaré -_

_-Tienes que mentirle, descaradamente. Sin compasión -_

_-Todavía no entiendo por qué hacen una pregunta de la cual no quieren saber la respuesta -_

_-Son mujeres, Steven, son mujeres. Mierda, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? Jules va a hablar con Ziva de esto, y mañana la víctima voy a ser yo -_

_-Tengo que cortar, escucho ruidos afuera –_

_-Buena suerte. Que la fuerza sea contigo –_

_-Muy gracioso –_

Steve cortó la llamada, inspirando profundamente. Danny tenía experiencia en estas cosas, se dijo. Su compañero ya había estado en ésta situación antes. No le quedaba más opción que confiar en él… en Danny y en el padre de Danny, en dos de sus hermanos (quienes habían llegado de visita meses atrás) y en tres oficiales de la HPD que casualmente habían escuchado la conversación y lo habían aconsejado sin que Steve se los pidiera.

Resignado, Steve abrió la puerta del baño, entrando a la habitación.

Jules estaba allí, vestida únicamente con unas bragas azules de encaje y expresión frustrada en el rostro. Si le preguntaban a él, su mujer se veía más hermosa que nunca. Toda ella… resplandecía. Su larga cabellera café caía en ondas furiosas hasta por debajo de la cintura. Estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, y la piel bronceada de su abdomen estaba tirante, adaptándose a su hijo, que crecía día a día. Sus pechos estaban hinchados, y sus pezones más oscuros, preparándose para alimentar al bebé en cuanto naciera. Era un condenado milagro.

_-Así que… ¿Qué piensas?- _Le preguntó ella, frunciendo el seño y haciendo un puchero con los labios, mientras tiraba al piso lo que debía ser el último jean que había en el placard.

_Ay Dios, aquí vamos_ – pensó él –

_-¿Crees que estoy gorda? -_

-.-

**H50**

-.-


	24. Chapter 24

-.-

**N/A: Los epílogos no siguen un orden temporal entre sí. De atrás para adelante, y de adelante para atrás. Así como la inspiración llega =)**

-.-

**EPÍLOGO 2**

-.-

**De niños y chocolate**

-.-

El sonido de un lápiz golpeando rítmicamente contra la mesa interrumpía el silencio de la tarde, y estaba sacándolo de quicio. Suspirando, intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en sus deberes, que tenía que entregar mañana. Le encantaban las matemáticas. Era muy bueno en ello. La maestra había llamado a sus padres la semana anterior, para decirles que quería pasarlo a un curso avanzado de la materia. Con tan solo nueve años, ahora estudiaba con niños de doce. Sus padres estaban muy contentos, inclusive habían hecho una gran cena familiar para celebrarlo el fin de semana. Inclusive la tía Abby lo había telefoneado desde Washington para felicitarlo.

Un resoplido de frustración, más bien parecido a un gruñido, terminó por pinchar sus nervios.

_-¿Quieres parar?_ – le pidió, finalmente clavando la vista en su mejor amiga.

-_Estoy aburrida_ – resopló enfurruñada.

Vaya… ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? Por supuesto que estaba aburrida. Ella no podía quedarse quieta por más de 10 minutos seguidos. Sarah era un dínamo de energía que no se detenía nunca (Sí, sabía lo que era un dínamo, _muchasgracias_, y según le había dicho su padre, poseer un múltiple repertorio de calificativos era una característica inherente de la familia Williams). Ella era tan inteligente como él, pero sentarse a hacer los deberes era simplemente el peor de los castigos que podrían darle. Lo cual sucedía TODOS los días. Resulta que le impedía hacer lo que verdaderamente quería: estar al aire libre. Sarah participaba en todos los deportes posibles, y era buena en todos. Surf, béisbol, básquet, natación, karate. Tú nómbralo, y ella lo hace. Bueno, todo menos ballet. Si había algo a lo que ella se negaba terminantemente, era a ponerse una falda.

Era guay, para ser una niña. Y era su mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

Uno de los niños del colegio la había llamado "marimacho" unos días atrás. Ella sólo le dio un puñetazo.

Tío Steve tuvo que ir a sacarla de detención.

Un rato después, el mismo niño se había atrevido a reírse de Sarah delante del resto de sus compañeros (cuando estuvo seguro que ella ya se había marchado del colegio, claro… el muy cobarde). Entonces él le dio el segundo puñetazo del día. Nadie se metía con McGarrett sin recibir su merecido por parte de un Williams.

Papá tuvo que ir a sacarlo de detención.

-_Hagamos algo_ – sugirió ella. Y con sólo mirar a sus ojos azules, Josh sabía perfectamente que Sarah no se proponía nada bueno.

_-¿Vamos a meternos en problemas otra vez? _– Preguntó, aunque sólo para asegurarse.

Sabía que se meterían en problemas. Apostaría todos sus ahorros en ello. Cada vez que Sarah se aburría, terminaban metidos en problemas. Y aunque era ella la que usualmente se encargaba de planear todas las aventuras, él la seguía siempre. Alguien tenía que ser la voz de la razón.

Como aquella vez que habían encontrado a un cachorrito abandonado en la playa. Fue él quien le dijo que era imposible que el perrito viviera escondido debajo de su cama sin que nadie los descubriera. Es decir, era OBVIO, ¿verdad?. Pero no, testaruda, ella lo había intentado de todas maneras.

Podían ser muy diferentes, pero estaban tan unidos como carne y uña. Donde iba uno, iba el otro. Sin discusión.

-_Sólo si nos descubren_ – afirmó ella, asintiendo.

_-¿Qué propones?_ – Preguntó él, dándose por vencido con sus deberes.

-_La torta de chocolate que estaba preparando mamá_ – susurró Sarah.

Bueno, ése era un objetivo que merecía la pena. Los dos eran sabidos chocoadictos. Ya se habían metido en líos vaaaaarias veces antes por eso.

-_Creo que todavía está tibia_ – aclaró él, ya con las glándulas salivales trabajando a su máxima potencia.

-_Chocolaaaaate tibio_ – repitió ella, guiñándole un ojo. Sabía que ya lo tenía en sus pequeñas garras de manipuladora.

_-¿Cómo lo hacemos? Está en la heladera, tenemos que sacarla de allí sin que se den cuenta_ –

-_Tu papá lo hace todo el tiempo. Ya estudié su M.O y ya tengo el P.O._ –

_-¿M.O? ¿P.O?_ – preguntó extrañado.

-_Modus Operandi, Plan de Operaciones_ – Aclaró Sarah impacientemente. Le encantaban los acrónimos.

_-De acuerdo… si tú lo dices… ¿Qué hacemos?_ –

-_Primero, distracción_ – Explicó _– Eso te toca a ti, porque de mí sospecharían enseguida. Tienes que sacarlas de la cocina. Tu papá generalmente hace que mi papá distraiga a mamá, y créeme, le funciona siempre. Cuando las tengas fuera, yo voy hasta la heladera y saco la torta de allí a una velocidad supersónica._

_-Ok, lo tienes –_ dijo él, levantándose de la silla - _¿P.E.?_ – preguntó, intentando impresionarla. Él también se sabía algunos acrónimos después de todo.

- _El punto de encuentro es… mi habitación_ –

-_Ok, nos veremos allí A.S.A.P_. – asintió él.

Sería un trabajo de niños.

-_Modo invisible_ – instruyó Sarah, pegándose contra la pared _– Soy como un fantasma, nadie puede verme ahora -_

Josh revoleó los ojos.

-.-

-_Creo que van a descubrirnos de todos modos _– predijo él, chupándose un dedo, marrón de chocolate.

Estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación de ella, uno frente al otro y con el preciado botín entre ellos. Estaban comiendo con las manos, porque ninguno había pensado en conseguir algún cubierto. _"para la próxima",_ se dijo, tomando nota mental.

_-¿Pog qué?_ – preguntó Sarah con la boca llena, y toda la cara embadurnada en chocolate.

_-Porque nos comimos casi media torta_ – apuntó él, mirando lo que quedaba en la fuente – _Creo que la van a echar de menos. _

Ella pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

-_Mmhh… Creo que tienes razón_ –

-_Siempre tengo razón, tú sólo no me escuchas nunca_ –

_-No, eso es porque soy mayor que tú –_

_-Sólo por cinco días, que es lo mismo que nada –_

_-Cinco días más sabia –_

_-Pfff… ya quisieras -_

-.-

El grito de la tía Jules no tardó en llegar.

_-¡Sarah Annabelle McGarrett! ¡Joshua Williams! __¡¿Dónde está la torta?-_

-.-

-.-

**N/A: Gracias por los reviews! Sigo juntando ideas para más epílogos del tipo "One-Shot". Si alguien quiere leer sobre alguna situación en particular, pídanmelo (vía review, e-mail, PM, como sea) y prometo escribirla. **

**Tess.**


	25. Chapter 25

-.-

**N/A: Los epílogos no siguen un orden temporal entre sí. De atrás para adelante, y de adelante para atrás. Así como la inspiración llega =)**

-.-

**EPÍLOGO 03**

-.-

**De Zivas y Dannys**

-.-

Danny observaba embelesado, con total ternura y devoción al pequeño paquete que tenía acomodado en sus brazos. Una manito diminuta aferraba con fuerza uno de sus dedos, mientras unos ojos increíblemente negros le devolvían la mirada. Era tan perfecto. Él acarició con el pulgar la sonrosada mejilla, maravillándose por su suavidad. Los instintos del pequeño tomaron el mando, y Josh movió su cabecita para intentar llevarse a la boca el dedo de su padre.

_-Hey, acabas de comer… eres un glotón, ¿lo sabías? Es imposible que sigas con hambre_ – le susurró con una sonrisa.

Continuó murmurándole palabras sin sentido – en formal _papaísmo _– hasta que lentamente el bebé se quedó dormido entre sus brazos.

Danny se recostó en la silla, acomodando al bebé contra su pecho y meciéndolo rítmicamente. Estiró las piernas, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda en la que relajarse unos minutos. Estaba agotado hasta los huesos. Había sido una noche larga, por decir lo menos. Por momentos, había sido un verdadero infierno. Ziva había estado casi 22 horas en trabajo de parto, contracciones tras contracciones. Ella había gritado, insultado, amenazado, llorado y rogado. Danny miró con orgullo y calidez a su mujer, que finalmente había caído dormida luego de amamantar a Josh por primera vez. Era una luchadora. Y él estaba tan enamorado que a veces dolía.

Unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación anunciaron la entrada de alguien. Kono se asomó con una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

-_Hey, ¿Se puede?_ – Le preguntó en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza - _Sí, pasen_ – Y dijo "pasen" y no "pasa" porque si conocía a su peculiar familia en lo más mínimo, bien podía poner sus manos en el fuego para asegurar que estaban todos allí, esperando.

Y así como así, ingresaron uno tras otro. A Kono le siguió Chin, con Laura de la mano. Jules y Kamekona. Steve cargaba a Sarah contra su hombro. La sostenía con una sola mano con total seguridad, una mano que era casi tan grande como la niña. Super-Seal estaba en modo Super-Papá.

_-Hoolaaa! -_

_-Ay, mira que ternura –_

_-Es taaan bonito -_

_-Oh mi Dios, mira ese cabello! – _

_-Es tan pequeñito –_

_-Sí, sé de dónde sacó eso_ – comentó Steven con una carcajada.

Danny por una vez, solo pudo reírse.

Steve le palmeó el hombro con la mano libre _– Felicitaciones Danno_ – dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

_-Gracias_ –

-_Hey Danny, te traje comida_ – anunció Jules - _¿Cómo está Ziva?_ –

-_Gracias. Está muy cansada, se durmió hace unos minutos. Lo hizo genial_ –

_-¿Cómo lo llamaron?_ – preguntó Chin.

-_Joshua Williams_ – Contestó él – _Y viene con apetito de mi familia_ –

Todos rieron con ganas, y más exclamaciones de "ohhhs" y "aaahhhss" estuvieron a la orden del día cuando el niño bostezó.

-_Acabo de darme cuenta Danny… me debes un "gracias" por haberte presentado a Z_ – bromeó Jules, que estaba abrazada a su marido.

Él la miró divertido.

_-¿Ves? Ahí es donde estás equivocada, McGarrett. Tú no me presentaste a Ziva_ –

Ella frunció el seño ligeramente.

_-¿Qué quieres decir? Fui yo, no Steven_ –

Danny rió suavemente, cediéndole el niño a Kono, que estaba excitada por cargarlo en brazos.

-_No fuiste tú, y no fue Steven_ – negó complacido.

-.-

**H50**

-.-

**Flashback**

Si le preguntaban ahora, Danny tendría que confesar que se lo había visto venir.

El sabía.

Era pura lógica.

Ninja = Problemas.

Lo que no había tenido muy claro eran las dimensiones de lo que se le venía encima.

Pero iba a averiguarlo en menos de cinco minutos.

-.-

Lo primero que visualizó de ella fueron sus largas, interminables, torneadas y bronceadas piernas descansando sobre la mesa del lanai en el patio de Steve. Si había algo que Danny admiraba en una mujer, eran unas piernas bien formadas. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado a Steven, que lo observaba divertido - _Demonios_ – murmuró con total asombro.

Una vez que hubieron ido a su encuentro, Danny no pudo despegar los ojos de la recién llegada. Cuanto más la observaba, más fuerte era la sensación de alerta que estaba instalándosele en las entrañas. Había algo… algo terriblemente familiar en ella, pero no podía identificar qué era.

Era esa misma frustración que uno tenía al intentar recordar un sueño al despertar, pero sentir que se escapa sin poder detenerlo.

-_Steve, Danny, esta es mi amiga Ziva David_ – Escuchó que introducía Jules – _Z, te presento al teniente comandante Steven McGarrett y al detective Daniel Williams._

_-Danny, por favor- _solicitó, mientras se adelantaba y le tendía la mano – _Un placer conocerla, señorita David – _

Una lenta y calculada sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ziva, mientras aceptaba la mano de él. – _Hola Danny. Lo mismo digo_. – Cuando ella clavó los ojos en los suyos, la alarma interna que continuaba en crescendo en el interior de él alcanzó nuevos niveles.

Esos ojos. Oscuros como zafiros, tan intensos que uno podía perderse en ellos. ¿A quién demonios le recordaban?

Ella rompió el contacto deliberadamente, se volteó y miró a Steve de arriba abajo. – _Hola comandante, siento haber invadido su casa -_

Danny estaba tan distraído, rebuscando en su memoria lo que fuera que se le estaba escapando, que no entendió una palabra de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-_No hay problema. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?- _preguntaba su compañero.

_-No, no en realidad. Jules me alquiló un departamento a media cuadra de aquí, calle abajo. No quiero ser un estorbo –_

Ese acento… ¿de dónde conocía Danny ese acento?Perdido en sus pensamientos, le dio un mordisco al sándwich que había sacado de la cocina.

-_No es ninguna molest…-_ comenzó a decir Steve educadamente cuando Ziva lo interrumpió.

-_Además no quiero entrar en alguna habitación y encontrarlos teniendo sexo. Jules hace demasiado ruido_. – Concluyó ella.

Los engranajes de su cerebro de repente se activaron - _"Haces demasiado ruido, Daniel"_ - La voz grabada en sus recuerdos lo asaltó y lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Sintió como si la bola de una grúa de demolición le hubiera dado de lleno en pleno estómago.

**MIERDA**

"_Parece que necesitas esto"_ – había dicho ella, ofreciéndole un whisky.

Cataratas del Niágara, casi 11 años atrás.

-.-

**H50**

-.-


End file.
